


Give A Little

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bendriel, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Overprotective Dean, Panty Kink, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years....five years since they graduated college and moved back home to their little town New Haven.  A lot of things have stayed the same...and some things have changed.  Sequel to "I Got You In A Stranglehold".</p><p>Do I hear wedding bells?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize profusely to those I promised this yesterday! Life kinda bitch slapped me in the face. 
> 
> But here we are! The Sequel!
> 
> Hope you enjoy as much as I loved writing this story!

Warnings: this whole fic is gonna be just as smutty as part one if not more.

 

* * *

 

_You gotta show her, when she can't decide_   
_You gotta hold her, with that look in your eyes_   
_When you move in close, take your time_   
_Leave an empty shoulder, let her move in closer_   
_And wrap your arms around her body_   
_Tell her all she needs to know_

_Give a little heart and soul_   
_Let your body lose control_   
_Give a little oh oh ooh._   
_Give a little_   
_Wrap your arms around and give a little_

 

* * *

**~Five Years Later~**

Castiel sat back in his chair and smiled with a little twinkle in his eye as his mixed class of sophomores, Juniors and Seniors argued loudly amongst themselves. The lecture had started out innocent enough...up until someone called Edgar Allen Poe a hack and that Lord Byron was the better poet. Cas tried to come up with a witty...teacher esque response when the room exploded and the discussion turned into an all out battle of quotes being thrown across the room. One half was for Poe...the other for Lord Byron.

Castiel couldn't have been prouder...for two years, his students would always come in all grumpy about having to learn not only English Literature, but poetry. At the end of the semester, every one of them would leave with at least one favorite classic author...if not a poem or two.

"Ok...look...I totally understand that you really like Poe...but come on! Can you at least acknowledge the fact that Byron is a good poet?" One of his Senior girls, Cammy groaned. She was his favorite...extremely smart and didn't take shit from the others in the class. And damn...could the girl write.

"Fine..." Michael pouted and sank back in his chair. Cas let out a soft laugh and stood up to move around his desk.

"Alright...the bells gonna ring soon...since you guys just totally made my day, no homework for the weekend!" Cas grinned. His kids cheered loudly and he couldn't help shaking his head. He stayed leaning against his desk talking to Cammy about her latest project when the door pulled open. A pair of bright green eyes belonging to a gorgeous bow-legged man grinned over at him.

"Ooooooh Mr. Novak your boyfriend is herrrrrrre!" One of the younger girls teased. Cas laughed and blushed just a little.

"Hi guys...you behaving?" Dean gave them a stern glance which made the class laugh.

"Dean...they're my class...of course they don't behave," Cas laughed as the room erupted into loud protests. The bell sounded and his kids got up, waving with huge smiles on their faces as they left the room.

"Bye Mr. Novak...have a good weekend!" many of them called. He waved and when the last one finally left the room, hands pulled at his waist until he was pressed against a solid chest.

"Hey baby...sorry I interrupted," Dean said resting his chin on his shoulder. Cas smiled and turned his head to kiss his fiance's stubbly cheek.

"It's ok...I'm just glad they're so accepting of us..." Cas said and pulled away to start packing up his things. Dean pulled himself up to sit in one of the window sills.

"Me too...I mean...I know our town is small but...it always amazes me how cool people are about it..." Dean said with an easy smile. Cas nodded and bit his lip as he tried to think of the things he had to get done this weekend.

"Babe...food..." Dean whined making Cas laugh. Ever since they moved back home from Boston, they started up a tradition on Fridays. Everyone...and they meant everyone went to Mary and John Winchester's house for dinner and game/movie night.

"Yes, yes, yes of course...must feed the Dean," Cas snickered shoving a few things into his bag before sliding it up on his shoulder. Dean slid down from the window and snatched up his hand, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Mmm...maybe I can have a little snack before?" Dean grinned leaning in to kiss at his neck. Cas bit down on his lip and groaned.

"De...not here...remember last time?" Cas laughed shoving him away with his free hand. Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...thank god it was only Benny who walked in..." Dean laughed. Cas nodded and swallowed hard at the mention of Benny. Tonight was going to be a little tricky...Alfie was moving out to New Haven and tonight would be the first time they had seen him in a while.

And the first time seeing Benny after they broke up two years ago.

After Cas finally graduated, he and Dean started to make plans to move back to New Haven. Charlie and Gilda wanted to join them but couldn't right away...they finally found their way to them a year later. Gabriel was going to stay behind to be with Sam and even though Alfie begged him to stay, Benny was moving with them. He was ready to get back into teaching and Hendrix High School was eager to hire him.

Everyone kept in touch and seriously...it was only two and a half hours away. So every weekend, they'd all meet and hang out. When school really kicked into gear, things got really busy for Cas and Benny...so it turned into every other weekend.

Things were good...Benny was even saving up money to buy a little house so he could officially ask Alfie to move in with him. Then out of no where, Alfie broke up with him. The only excuse he could muster was that the distance was too much and that Alfie had to focus on school.

Cas smelled bullshit a mile away...especially when Sam called telling them that Zeke was back in Boston and Alfie was constantly with him.

Benny was so heart-broken, it took both him and Dean 2 months before the poor guy would even leave his stupid apartment. Cas had tried to talk to Alfie about the whole thing but after the change of subject every time, Cas just let it go. Two years later, Benny was living in that small little house with a huge great dane that he named Addie and was dating a really great guy Victor (Dean dubbed him Vic while Benny called him Tory...Cas stopped trying to figure that one out a long time ago) ...who by the way...was a fireman.

No one had really talked to Alfie for a year...now all the sudden he was moving to New Haven and wanted to see everyone...including Benny. Cas didn't know what to do...Gabe, Sam and Dean were all against it, not wanting drama to intrude on their special nights and Cas really couldn't blame them. That...and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see Alfie again...

"Kit? Hey...what's wrong?" Dean asked cupping his face. He blinked a few times and softly huffed out a laugh.

"Sorry...just thinking about Alfie..." Cas shrugged and started to pull Dean out of the room when he was yanked back gently.

"Ok...I don't really know what the kid is like now but...if he starts any kind of drama...you have to promise me you won't argue if I kick him out. Benny is finally happy and..." Dean said and Cas nodded almost immediately.

"Of course! I honestly don't know why I even said yes...he was just begging and...ugh...but if Benny even starts to look distressed, he's gone. Benny's like a brother to me now...I don't want to see him get hurt again..." Cas said and Dean nodded; he bent down and gave him a short kiss.

"I know...come on...I need to shower cause I still smell like oil..." Dean laughed. Cas grinned and let himself be pulled out of the class room. There were still a few kids in the hall who eagerly turned to wave goodbye to them. Cas poked his head into Benny's room and shrugged when he didn't see the older man there.

"Where the hell...ah..." Dean grinned hurrying along the path, pulling Cas along with him. Benny was sitting on the tail gate of his pick up with Victor standing between his legs. Cas smiled brightly and waved at the two of them.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" Victor beamed grasping Dean's hand, pulling him into a hug. Cas waited his turn and hugged the taller man as well.

"Good, didn't expect to see you until later..." Dean said shoving his hands into his leather jacket. Cas grabbed Dean's keys and hurried over to the Impala to throw his stuff into the back seat. When he came back Victor was in the middle of explaining one of his calls which had the other two guys roaring with laughter.

"Dammit...again? I think you do this on purpose," Cas pouted. Benny chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in to rough up his hair.

"Sorry man...you just have bad timing I guess," Victor grinned, his white teeth flashing. They chatted for a few more minutes before Dean was very slowly inching them towards his car.

"Way to be subtle dumbass...see you guys later for dinner!" Benny grinned. Cas rolled his eyes and slipped into the car, turning to catch a very shy kiss that the other two men were sharing. He blushed a little and quickly averted his attention to the loud stomach grumble of his mechanic.

"De..." Cas laughed shaking his head.

"What! I ate lunch I swear...My stomach can't help it if it knows it'll be fed by my mom tonight," Dean snickered.

"Be lucky I love you..." Cas grumbled. A hand gripped his and he was suddenly yanked across the seat. Dean's lips crashed to his and he couldn't stop the soft moan.

"I am a very...very lucky man," Dean grinned kissing him again before Cas just settled in next to him, his face breaking out into a huge grin when Dean just wrapped his arm around him as he drove away from the school.

* * *

Dean walked out of the steamy bathroom with just his towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a huge grin growing on his face when he saw his fiance. He was sitting cross-legged on their bed with a thick stack of papers on his lap, his red pen flying furiously across the pages. Dean rolled his eyes and headed straight for their dresser; if the towel slipped just a little, he wasn't going to comment on it. There was a sharp intake of breath and Dean's smirk grew into a smile.

Slightly cold hands touched at his back and he jerked a little bit, there was a small kiss on his shoulder and he bit his lip. Cas pressed his chin into his shoulder and Dean melted back against him, letting his head loll back a bit. The slightly warmer hands traced up his sides to graze at his chest, finger tips just barely touching.

"Feels good baby," Dean sighed, his already hard cock twitching in interest as the hands slid down, tracing his belly and then the v of his hips. The towel unknotted and pool at his feet.

"We're gonna be late tonight," Cas stated and Dean nodded, moaning loudly when those talented fingers grasped him tightly, his fist moving up to squeeze gently at the head of his cock.

"You want my hand or mouth De?" Cas whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it teasingly. Dean groaned and bit hard on his lip. He loved that mouth and he never could choose between having it on his own or sucking him into oblivion. Cas bit at his ear lobe and Dean decided, turning to face him so he could crash their lips together. His entire body shivered at the sinful moan Cas fed into his mouth as they fell back onto the bed.

"Wait...shit..." Cas laughed pulling away to throw the papers onto the floor. Dean chuckled and laid back against his pillow. Once Cas was sure there was none left on the bed, he crawled over Dean, his legs straddling his hips. Dean cupped his face and brought him down to brush his lips against slightly chapped ones. Cas flicked his tongue out to tease at his mouth as his hand gripped his throbbing cock again. Dean moaned loudly and his back arched up a bit.

"Baby...clothes..." Dean panted and started fumbling with his pants. Cas grinned and let him go again to pull off his shirts while Dean pushed his pants and under wear down his thighs. Cas sat back and both of them laughed trying to get the damn things off his legs.

"As much as I love your ass in these...they are way too tight," Dean laughed throwing them across the room. Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed up both of their cocks, twin groans filling the room.

"I only wear them cause I know you love to ogle my ass when you drop me off in the mornings," Cas grinned, his tongue tracing his lips again. Dean sucked the wet muscle into his mouth and moaned loudly, their tongues sliding along each other, neither of them battling for dominance. Cas's hand moved a bit faster, his thumb rubbing at their slits simultaneously. Dean's hands flew up and fisted Cas's hair, kissing the man a bit more aggressively. Nipping and biting at his bottom lip Cas let out a whimper and attacked his mouth with the same eagerness.

"Fuck baby...that feels so good," Dean moaned loudly pulling their foreheads together as Cas's hand sped up, their cocks leaking steadily with precum. Dean bucked up and Cas cried out as their cocks slid along the other adding even more heated friction. Cas's hips jerked and Dean knew he was close, he kissed along his jaw and sucked hard at the base of his throat.

"Oh god De...I'm close..." Cas panted and Dean knew his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Dean reached down and squeezed his balls before letting his middle finger play at Cas's rim.

"Fuck baby...you're still loose from this morning?" Dean moaned, his lower stomach starting to pull down. Cas grinned deviously and bit his lip with a little nod. Dean let out a breathy laugh and quickly sucked on his middle finger before letting it slip all the way into Cas.

It didn't take long to find that bundle of nerves and send his lover over the edge. Cas threw back his head and shouted out, his hand tightening around both of their cocks as he shot his load onto Dean's stomach. Dean licked his dry lips and nearly came watching Cas's trembling body come back down.

"Jesus Dean..." Cas chuckled before sliding down to take him all the way into his mouth. When he felt the tip of his dick slide into that beautiful throat Dean cried out and came hard, his fingers pulling hard onto Cas's hair as his hips bucked up a few times. Cas hummed around him and pulled off with a little grin on his face. Dean moaned, his body jerking when Cas licked up any spilled cum, which there wasn't...Cas just loved to tease Dean's over worked dick every time.

"God damn baby...come here," Dean panted pulling him up to kiss him. Cas pulled away and leaned down to lick his own cum off Dean's stomach which earned him a very low moan. Once he was all clean Cas pressed up against him and kissed along his jaw.

"We really need to wait until after dinner to do this..." Dean laughed trailing his hands up and down Cas's back.

"Mmm...cause you get all snuggly afterwards?" Cas purred and Dean turned his head to kiss him but only catching the corner of his mouth.

"You ruined me...but yes...now I just wanna stay in bed and cuddle the shit out of you," Dean sighed. Cas laughed and kissed him.

"I fucking love you Dean...come on...or the Cock block express will be here soon," Cas pecked his lips one more time before bouncing off the bed. Dean watched him with a huge smile on his face. Five years with his best friend and he still hadn't gotten tired of anything with him...especially the sex. Cas hummed softly as he came out of the bathroom dressed and smelling delicious. Dean bit his lip watching him roll up the sleeves of his blue and black striped over shirt, one of Dean's favorites.

"You think everyone is used to me groping you yet?" Dean laughed. Cas shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair before making his way back to the bed.

"I'm sure they don't even see it anymore," Cas laughed pulling on his glasses. Dean groaned loudly, yanking him by his belt loops back on top of him, his legs straddling him.

"You really do not make this easier...fuck," Dean licked his lips and palmed at Cas's crotch. His lover whimpered and pressed against his hand, grinning at the growing bulge that was extremely easy to see with how tight his pants were.

"Dean...if we don't leave soon, your brother, Gabriel, Benny..." Dean pulled him down for a messy kiss, completely cutting him off. Cas moaned into his mouth but pulled away just enough to press his forehead against Dean's.

"I promise tonight you can fuck me however...but right now...we need to go. I really don't want them walking in on us again," Cas laughed before crawling off of him. Dean's head hit the pillow and he swallowed hard trying to calm his way too eager body down. There were days he and Cas fucked like rabbits...where they just couldn't stop touching each other...one Friday it had been one of _**those**_ days. First Benny caught Dean sucking Cas off in his classroom after school had let out. Then they got home and were on round 2 when Sam just waltzed straight into the house without knocking. Dean had Cas bent over the kitchen table and fucking him hard.

Sam ran from the house screaming, telling everyone what he had seen. Now their friends were on a mission...if Benny caught them being a little handsy with each other he'd text everyone and the Cock Block Express would roll out. It only happened once and Dean would be damned if it did again.

With a roll of his eyes he finally pulled himself out of bed to get dressed.

Cas handed him his leather jacket with a warm smile, Dean pulled him in for a small kiss before they headed out to his car.

* * *

Cas yawned loudly and stretched once he got out of the car. It wasn't a long drive but Cas was in his overly clingy/snuggly mood he tended to get in when they got in one of their "Rabbit Moods" that Sam oh so affectionately calls it.

He waited for Dean and instantly suckered himself into his side as they walked up to the door. Dean smiled down at him and kissed his neck.

"Love you Kit," Dean whispered and Cas bit his lip trying to suppress the huge ass grin.

"Love you too," he said just at the door pulled open.

"About time you two! Thought I had to send them in with a fire hose!" Mary exclaimed pulling them both in for a huge hug. Cas smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry...Cas wore the glasses...couldn't be helped," Dean shrugged, Mary rolled her eyes and moved out-of-the-way to let her boys in. The house was warm and delicious smells filled the air making their stomachs grumble loudly.

"Dinner's almost ready, your mom, Ellen and Jo are in the kitchen, everyone else is in the family room arguing like usual," Mary snickered before rushing off. Cas grinned and pulled Dean along by his hand. There was a loud commotion coming from the room and Cas was already laughing softly to himself.

John, Bobby, Benny, Vic, and Garth were sitting watching the game, talking loudly over the other. Charlie, Gilda, Sam and Gabriel were playing a card game at the small table behind the couches.

"Guys!" Garth shouted scrambling off the couch to hug each of them.

"Hey boys,"

"About damn time you idjits got here...damn."

"Hey! Where's Dezie?" Dean asked ruffling the younger guys hair and then waved to others in the room. Cas smiled at the mention of the little girl. She was only two but seemed to know that she ruled the house and everyone absolutely loved the firecracker. Jo and Garth had gotten married almost two years after their first date and Dezie came soon after.

"Jo wanted to get drunk tonight so she's at my mom's house for the night," Garth said with a smile. They chatted for a few minutes when Cas was suddenly attacked from the side, sending them flying over the back of the love seat. Gabriel made loud obnoxious kissing noises at him and Cas laughed, rolling over to start poking him in the sides.

"Gah no! Sammy!" Gabe cried trying to wriggle away from him. Sam glanced over and laughed.

"Nah...you did start it babe," Sam grinned but he got up anyway to give Dean a hug. Cas snickered and grabbed hold of Gabe's head to lick up his face.

"Oh my god that was gross!" Gabe whined shoving him hard. He was laughing so hard he didn't even care how hard he hit the floor. The older side of the group just stared at them with amusement, Benny and Vic were shaking their heads.

"They _**are**_ your friends," he heard John say with a snort. Dean hovered over him and laughed, helping him up to his feet.

"Ok everyone...FOOD!" Anna cried carrying out the first of many of the dishes. Cas rushed over to kiss his mom's cheek before getting in the kitchen to help the others.

Dinner was fantastic, Cas had forgotten all about Alfie coming over until the door bell sounded. Everyone froze with confused looks and Cas groaned.

"Fuck...I forgot..." Cas sighed looking over at Benny who just shrugged at him. Victor looked a little uncomfortable but relaxed when Benny took his hand.

"Do you want me to get it?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"Nah...I told him to come...I'll be right back," Cas said giving Dean a quick kiss before hurrying to the door. He grabbed the door knob and tried to work up an excited greeting but when he answered the door he could hear how fake it sounded.

"Hey Castiel...it's been a while," the younger man said with a small smile. Cas nodded and held the door open for him. Alfie walked nervously into the house and Cas followed him...his brain still trying to decide whether he wanted to keep his friendship with the kid. Alfie definitely grew up...he was a little more meatier...and his hair was a bit longer. He wasn't the little innocent kid from before...Cas shook his head and lead the way into the family room where everyone was settling in for a movie.

"Guys...you remember Alfie?" Cas said and gestured to him. Alfie smiled and waved, his entire body freezing when he saw Benny.

"Hey man...how ya been?" Gabriel asked trying to break the quickly growing tension. Benny was staring at Alfie...and it wasn't a friendly one. Vic rubbed his hand up Benny's leg trying to get him to calm down but it wasn't working.

"I've been good...just moved here a few days ago...and I wanted to re connect with you guys..." Alfie said softly letting his eyes fall away from Benny. The older man looked away as well but he remained silent.

"After all this time? Dude...you could have just stayed in touch...we'd all still be friends..." Dean grumbled. Cas sighed softly and moved to sit down on Dean's lap...Alfie was a big boy now...if he wanted back into the family...he'd have to work at it. Dean grabbed his legs and helped him maneuver into a more comfortable spot. He curled his feet between Dean's legs and snuggled into his side...the recliner was just big enough to not make them feel squished.

"I know...I...well...I fucked up...big time. I'm really sorry..." Alfie said softly, raising his eyes to meet Dean's. Cas had to stifle his laugh...the kid was pulling major puppy dog eyes and there was no way Dean would survive it. Sure enough Dean shook his head and chuckled.

"Well...it'll take some time but pull up a seat...we're about to watch Beerfest," Dean said. Cas glanced quickly over at Benny who had relaxed a bit. Vic was snuggling into him, whispering something into his ear. Benny chuckled a bit and the hard expression on his face melted into a soft one. Cas smiled and snuggled further into Dean, the scent of the new cologne he had given him sparked something in him. Grinning he gladly accepted the blanket Mary threw on them and pulled it up to his chin.

"Did you want to sleep here baby?" Dean asked running his fingers through his hair. Cas licked his lips and grinned, taking Dean's hand he lead it to the waist band of his pants. Dean grinned and let his fingers dip in and he froze...the grin turning into a lustful smirk. The blanket hid them perfectly as Dean undid his pants to trace along the lace of the panties he wore just for Dean.

"What color are they?" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas swallowed down a moan and kissed his jaw.

"Blue...and they're lacy," he answered. Dean palmed his crotch and a shudder went through both of their bodies.

"Oh we're going home after this movie," Dean sucked on his neck and Cas let his head loll back with a soft chuckle.

* * *

_Give A Little ~ Hanson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings** : I'm not gonna spoil the fun and give away what kind of kink I'll be playing with but...just in case...Once Again...kinks and dirty smut.

* * *

Dean couldn't wait to get home with Cas...even though he played at being tired the little shit wouldn't stop teasing him under the blanket. Throughout the damn movie, Cas kept snaking his hand down his pants so he could trace the lace that lined the panties he was wearing. Dean was terrible at keeping his face controlled...well...when it came to doing something naughty with Cas that is. Every time his mom would pass he had to hide his face in Cas's hair...he knew the smug smile on his face would give him away.

Cas tried to keep his face neutral and he did a good job until Dean deliberately traced the outline of his very hard shaft through the cloth. Cas had squeaked and shifted a little...Sam gave them one of his infamous bitch famous but Gabriel just grinned, whispered something in his ear and Sam turned crimson. Dean made a mental note to thank the midget later.

The movie was nearing the end and as it was, Dean was so hard and horny he was pretty damn close to just taking his naughty Kit to his bedroom here at the house. Cas tilted his head back and Dean had to bite down on his shoulder to stifle the moan...Cas hips were thrusting back so his ass was digging into his crotch. During his handsy little exploration, Cas's pants managed to slip down to mid-thigh. One of his hands gripped onto his side while the other moved around to massage his thigh.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, his own disappearing under the blanket to grab onto the hand on his thigh and moved it to cup his pulsing cock.

"Nuh uh baby..." Dean chuckled at the growl he got from his Kit. The credits started to scroll and Cas scrambled to pull up his pants, eager to get in the car and home. Benny stood up and stretched, his eyes casting over to Alfie a few times before he took Vic's hand, pulling him in close.

"We're gonna head out...Dean we still playing pool tomorrow night?" Benny asked. Dean had to swallow a few times, Cas purposely brushing his hands over his straining dick several times as he got decent.

"Uh yeah...sure. Did you wanna try that new club after wards?" Dean asked coughing against how tight his throat was. Cas giggled softly and finally crawled off the chair. Dean sat up quickly, hoping his hard on wasn't too noticable.

"We could...you guys comin too?" Benny asked looking over at the girls then at Sam and Gabe. Even through his lust haze he could see Alfie looking around uncomfortably and for maybe one brief second, he felt bad for him. Then a flash of Benny's devastated face filled his mind and he just didn't care.

"Oh hell yeah we're coming!" Charlie grinned, pulling Gilda in for a kiss. Sam nodded and Gabe grinned widely.

"Cool...we'll meet at the Roadhouse first then figure it out from there," Benny said. His eyes found Alfie's and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a shake of his head. He waved goodbye and pulled Vic through the house quickly. Dean frowned a bit but when those slender hands found his waist he forgot about everything but getting his baby home and fucking him into the mattress.

* * *

Cas fidgeted from one foot to the other as Dean made his rounds to hug everyone...which was taking wayyyy to fucking long in his mind. He had hurried around, hugging and saying goodbye and now was waiting by the door. He was more than ready and all the teasing that they had done under the blanket was driving him crazy. The tight panties rubbing against his cock was so not helping. Finally Dean kissed his mom's cheek but before he could turn back around to say something to her, Cas grabbed his hand and yanked him through the door.

"He's always so eager," Mary laughed and Anna made a retching sound. Cas snickered and kept pulling Dean towards his car.

"What's the rush baby?" Dean asked and Cas could just see the damn grin on his face. He turned around to make a snarky comment but Dean just shoved him against the car and attacked his mouth. Cas let out a dirty moan and dug his hands into his short hair, pulling on it slightly. Dean growled against his lips and picked him up, his legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

"Oh god Dean..." Cas whimpered his head tilting back as Dean kissed and nipped his way to his neck. Dean grumbled something before latching his teeth to his skin and sucking hard. Cas moaned, bucking his hips against Dean's, his hands pulling Dean even tighter against him.

"Jesus you two...take that shit home!" John shouted and Cas pried his eyes open to see the other men shaking their heads through the window. Cas couldn't even muster enough clarity to be embarrassed. Dean ground his hips hard against him and he let out another whimper.

"Dean...please...I want you so fucking bad," Cas begged, his body trembling with need. Dean pressed their foreheads together and fought to catch his breath.

"I know...but we need to get home..." Dean laughed as Cas whined loudly. There was no way he would make it home.

"Fuck me on your car... I don't care," Cas moaned kissing along Dean's jaw. His fiance growled low in his throat before pulling away.

"Get in the car...now," Dean ordered and Cas shuddered, quickly crawling into the car as Dean jogged to the other side. The second the car pulled away from the curb Cas was on him, sucking at his neck and nibbling at his ear.

"Cas...Cas stop...Castiel!" Dean growled and Cas finally stilled, nearly cumming from just the authoritative tone in his lover's voice. Dean smirked and bit his lip...Cas knew just how much he loved when he obeyed or begged so he let a little whine out of his throat. Dean's body shuddered but he sat up straighter and glanced over at him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Sit on your side," Dean ordered and Cas pouted, moving back to his spot. Dean grinned, his eyes constantly flicking over to him. Cas grinned and pulled his pants off, letting them fall to the floor of car. Dean's breathing hitched and he couldn't help but feel like he scored a point. Leaning back against the door, one foot was on the floor while the other slid over Dean's leg to massage his cock.

"I thought I told you..."

"I am sitting on my side...you didn't say I had to keep my limbs to myself," Cas snickered, one hand trailing up his leg to grip himself through the panties. He let out a loud moan and licked his dry lips. Dean swallowed hard and pressed a hand against his foot, his hips pushing up just a little. Cas grinned, his whole body starting to gyrate. Dean cursed loudly and swerved as his head dipped back.

"Eyes on the road baby," Cas panted. The car swerved again but this time it was too pull off the road onto a dirt road. Cas bit his lip and arched his back, knowing full well what was going to happen. Before the car could stop he opened the glove compartment to find their bottle of lube. Dean braked hard and practically threw Cas into the back seat.

"You just can't behave can you?' Dean growled in his ear and Cas opened his mouth to reply when a palm slapped hard on his ass. He cried out and panted hard against the leather when his other ass cheek was slapped. His head fell onto his arms, his ass on display for Dean to take.

"Fuck Dean!" Cas sobbed as Dean smacked his ass over and over again. Cas was trembling, his panties soaked through with pre cum. When those same hands massaged into his ass he gasped and bit hard on his lip, fingers dipped into the waist band of his panties and yanked hard down to his knees.

"Such a pretty mess Cas," Dean groaned placing gentle kisses on his sore cheeks. Cas's soft moan turned into a sharp cry when something wet tickled his hole, licking at it slowly. Dean chuckled at the whimpering cries from him and licked a slow line from his balls to his hole. Dean's tongue pushed into his tight whole and vibrated deep into him with his loud moan. Cas was barely holding on by a very thin thread, his knuckles were white with the death grip he had on the seat.

"Dean...baby...please can I cum? Please?" Cas begged, panting heavily. Dean flicked his tongue along the rim.

"If I let you...will you cum for me later?" Dean asked nibbling at his cheek. Cas nodded vigorously.

"You know I wll...please De?" Cas whined. Dean didn't answer, but his hand pulled his very hard cock back between his legs and nearly screamed when he felt a mouth close tight around his head.

"Fuck yes! Oh fuck!" Cas cried out. Dean let go of him and Cas had to look back; he was rolling over onto his back and Cas felt hands pulling at the panties. Cas helped get them down his legs and then hands were pulling him to straddle Dean's chest.

"Fuck my mouth Kit," Dean growled before taking him into his mouth. Cas shouted out and grabbed at the seats to steady himself as he started to thrust into the glorious mouth. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head which spurred Cas on, his hips thrusting a bit harder. Over the years he learned just how much his lover got off on being face fucked...of having his dick filling his throat. Cas growled out his name and lost his pace for a second, just bucking forward.

"Oh god...just like that fuck Dean yes!" Cas screamed when Dean used just the right amount of teeth, the slight sharp pain sending Cas over the edge. His hands clung onto Deans hair and rode out his orgasm, his lover swallowing greedily everything he was giving him. Dean moaned around his sensitive cock and Cas purred, leaning back on his hands as his hips lazily rolled, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of Dean's mouth. Soon it was filling again and Cas was a whimpering mess.

"That's my Kit...god you feed me so good baby," Dean groaned pushing him back gently so that their cocks were lined up. Cas smiled lovingly at him and started rutting against him.

"You take such good care of me...I have to repay the favor right?" Cas asked leaning down to suck on one of Dean's nipples. His lover's back bowed and a long moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck I love you...ride me baby," Dean panted, fumbling for the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and Cas shuddered crawling a bit forward so Dean's hand could reach between and under his legs. At the first press of a slicked finger, Cas's head fell on Dean's chest. The long finger slipped into his clenching hole and both of them moaned, Cas nuzzling his chest with a loud purr. Dean's other hand rubbed at his side as another finger pushed into him.

"God that feels so fucking good," Cas moaned rocking his hips back against those fingers, his body jerking when his prostate was pushed at. When a third finger dipped inside Cas was crying out again and deemed himself ready enough, he yanked Dean's hand away. His lover's chuckle drowned out to a loud moan as Cas pushed down on Dean's cock, impaling himself slowly and completely.

"Oh fuck! Mmm..." Dean moaned holding tight onto his hips as their hips rolled together, trying to get his cock in as deep as it could go. Cas's head lolled back and he bit his lip loving the shallow thrusts. Dean bucked up his hips and Cas moaned, smiling down at Dean as he raised his body, nearly letting him fall out before slamming back down. The sensation sent sparks through out his body and for a split second his toes went numb.

"Again Kit...fuck do it again," Dean gasped and Cas obliged, doing it over and over until they were slamming hard against each other, the sounds of their hard breathing and slapping skin echoing off in the car. The windows completely fogged over. Cas slammed back down again but stayed, rolling his hips in a circle hard. Dean held onto his hips and started slamming hard up into him, keeping him from moving on his own.

"I'm close, fuck I'm close!" Cas cried out, dragging his blunt nails down Dean's chest. Dean nodded and let up on his grip to let him move again. They were a sweaty shuddering mess and it was hard to keep up the pace they were going as their groins started to clench. Cas slammed down on him one more time and screamed Dean's name, his vision whiting out for a second as he came, painting up Dean's chest. He came down in time to feel Dean fill him up and Cas nearly orgasmed again, he loved it.

"Oh gooooood!" Dean groaned thrusting into him until the tremors in their bodies quieted. Cas shakily licked up his mess and sighed contentedly when Dean's soft cock slipped out of him.

"Want me to clean you out baby?" Dean panted, his eyes fighting to stay open. Cas kissed him and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Do you have the energy?" Cas giggled. Dean smiled and sucked on his lip, moaning softly.

"I don't know...but if you want me too I will..."

"I kinda...like the feeling of it..." Cas blushed hard and hid his face in Dean's shoulder. His lover chuckled and yanked on his hair. He gasped and mewled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Maybe I should buy you a plug then...fill you up in the morning...let you fill me deep inside of you all day...then if you're good..." Dean sucked hard on his neck and Cas whimpered.

"Fuck...how is it after all this time you can still do this to me?" Cas laughed. Dean grinned and kissed him, his mouth opening eagerly for Dean's tongue to invade his mouth. Their tongues rolled around lazily.

"So...about the plug?" Dean asked with a huge grin. Cas wiggled his hips a little and moaned softly.

"Oh yeah...we're BOTH getting one," Cas grinned widely, Dean pulled him down for a rough hungry kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

And the adventure continues...warning...it's a bit porny lol.

* * *

"And exactly WHY do I have to be here?" Gabriel exclaimed, the color in his face draining just a slight. Benny chuckled from the back seat and got out of the car with a shake of his head. Dean blushed and got out as well, cautiously looking around before hurrying across the street.

The boys were supposed to be playing pool at The Roadhouse...but after the talk of adding toys...especially plugs...Dean had to come and look at the new sex store. Benny was all for it and even though Gabriel was the pervert...he was definitely uncomfortable coming here.

"Just shut it Gabe...just think you can get yourself a pretty little cock ring to surprise your Sammy with," Benny laughed. Dean chuckled and quickly opened the door for his friends to scramble in.

"Hey, I'll have you know we don't...need...wow," Gabe's face broke out into a huge grin when his eyes scanned the room excitedly. Before Dean could say anything the guy was off practically drooling at the mouth.

"Don' look at me...he's your friend," Benny grinned walking over to the dildos...picking up a rather large one that made Dean's eyes bug out.

"Can I help you gentleman?" A woman asked. Dean spun around and felt his blush darken. A very attractive women stood behind him and she looked like she stepped out of a 50's movie.

"Y-yes...um...this is well...my first time here and I'm looking for um...something," Dean stammered smiling nervously. She smiled back and extended her hand.

"Kendall."

"Dean," he said shaking her hand. The smile she gave him made him feel a bit more comfortable.

"Is your partner female or male?" She asked.

"Male...my fiance..."

"Congratulations...are you getting married soon?" She asked her smile becoming brighter. Benny snorted from behind him.

"Doubt it...dudes been engaged for 5 years...still hasn't picked a date," Benny drawled.

"Hey! We wanted to make sure everything was settled down before we even attempted at that...shut it Benny," Dean growled. Kendall laughed and covered her mouth quickly.

"Well Dean...what kind of toys were you looking for?" she asked trying to stifle her need to laugh. Benny slapped him hard on the ass before going off to find Gabriel. Dean rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I should have never brought them...anyway...um...we were thinking about plugs?" Dean blushed again but he just cleared his throat to fight off the embarrassment. She bit her lip and gently took his hand to lead him over to the assortment of plugs in a glass case.

"Everything comes sterilized and with a trial size of cleaner for the toys. Did you want a vibrating one?" she asked. Dean bit on his lip looking at them all and couldn't help but feel a deep pulsing in his pelvis...the image of one of them deep in Cas, him writhing hard on the bed as it vibrated along his prostate.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Dean grinned widely at her.

* * *

"So...you don't think it's weird?" Cas bit on his lip as Charlie dipped her fries in her frosty. While the boys went to play pool, he, Charlie and Gilda decided to spend the day shopping at the mall. Somehow during their lunch, the topic of kinks came up. The ever shy Gilda actually surprised the hell out of him when she listed off several of them.

"Never underestimate the quiet ones Cas...they tend to be screamers," Charlie snickered. Cas blushed hard and when the girls started to giggle he covered his face with his hands.

"What that you like wearing panties or that Dean gets hot?" Gilda asked so non chalantly it was like they were talking about something much more mundane.

"Both maybe?" He asked slurping some of the melted frosty from the top so it wouldn't spill over.

"It's not weird at all...how many pairs do you own?" Gilda asked. Cas laughed and shrugged, holding up 3 fingers.

"Oh...that just wont do mister! Come on...victoria's secret time!" Charlie exclaimed and Cas nearly choked on his ice cream.

"Charlie! I-I can't! They'll kick me out for indecency!" Cas was mortified though he was excited about the idea of getting more.

"Do you know what size you are?" Charlie asked and Cas nodded.

"Then you won't have to try them on silly, just pick out the ones you want and I'll stand in line buying them...but with your card of course," Charlie smirked. Cas smiled and pulled her in to plant a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," Cas smiled. They finished off their lunch and hurried off towards the store, excitement buzzing along his skin. The first one Charlie picked up with pastel pink and Cas made a face. As he looked around he grinned when he saw a pair he really wanted...he took out his phone and snapped a photo and sent it to Dean before snatching them up to give to Charlie.

* * *

"I think...I may have gotten too much..." Dean laughed as he bit on his lip. His basket was full and he was deciding on what color cock ring to get. Benny came up behind him and showed him the ebony handcuffs he was getting along with a rather large bright orange dildo...he read the package closely and snorted from the abrupt laugh.

"Oh my god Benny...glow in the dark...really?" Dean didn't know whether to laugh or be mortified at the slow nod of Benny's head.

"It is actually pretty damn hot...I have a rainbow one I fuck my girlfriend with," Kendall grinned and Dean swallowed hard. He groaned and looked into his basket...he was getting way too much already...but the sudden image of doing THAT to Cas...fuck. He followed Benny over and snatched up a bright blue one up for himself. He was about to back to the counter when he saw Gabriel chewing on his thumb nail. Strolling over quietly he was able to read over the midget's shoulder...

"How to make your lover orgasm from just dirty talk...holy shit Gabe," Dean read out loud making the shorter man jump.

"Don't do that! And what? He's leaving for a few days and...well...I suck at dirty talk..." Gabe blushed furiously and Dean grinned, wrapping his arm around the man's neck.

"As much as this makes me want to hurl...my brother is lucky to have you man," Dean grinned and started to walk away when Gabe pulled him back.

"Do...you really think so?" Gabe asked and Dean nodded, his eyes narrowing a bit at the man. Gabe laughed softly and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I...I want to ask him to marry me Dean..." Gabe swallowed hard and handed him the box. Dean's eyes bulged and he opened it revealing a very pretty silver band with a few diamonds set in the metal.

"Oh my god...Gabe...that's fucking awesome!" Dean cried pulling the man in his arms for a bone crunch hug. The two men laughed and Gabe bit his lip taking the ring back to look at it. Dean's heart thumped in his chest and he couldn't even complain...he was so freaking happy for his brother. Beyond Gabriel's antics...he was a great guy who never once left Sam's side.

Dean reached over and snagged up the book grinning at his friend, "Think of it as an engagement gift."

"Thanks Dean..." Gabe blushed and slipped the box back into his pocket as they made their way to the counter. His phone buzzed in his jacket; placing the book next to his stuff he plucked it out and smiled when he saw a picture message from Cas.

"Holy...shit..." Dean swallowed. There were no words attached to it...just an image of electric blue satin panties with black lace. He knew they would ride low on his fiance's body and looking closer...it was a freaking thong. Dean palmed his crotch and groaned when he realized where that picture was taken.

"That little shit..." Dean laughed. Kendall raised her brow and Dean first showed him a picture of his Castiel and then the thong he was hoping he was buying. Kendall bit her lip and fanned herself a bit.

"You are one lucky bastard Dean...he's damn gorgeous," she grinned. He glanced down at all the stuff he was planning on putting back. With a smirk he pushed it towards her and she gave him a knowing look. He was allowed to spoil his baby...especially if those damn panties made their way back to their home.

He quickly sent a message while Benny was checking out.

_5:35 pm Message to_ _**Kit:** _

You going to pose in those for me later?

_5:36 pm Message from_ _**Kit:** _

Maybe...depending on if I get them or not...you like them?

_5:36 pm Message to_ _**Kit:** _

You bet your ass I do...are you coming home after or going straight to the bar?

_5:38 pm Message from_ _**Kit:** _

Probably come home first so I can shower. You guys already done playing?

_5:38 pm Message from_ _**Kit:** _

So...I may have gone a little overboard...You still love me right?

Dean read the last message and grinned...if anyone went overboard it was definitely him...never in his life did he ever imagine spending so much money on freaking sex toys. They waved goodbye to Kendall and hurried off to the car. He laughed as Gabriel grabbed for his book and dove into the back seat.

"Did you guys wanna go play pool now?" Dean asked and Benny looked over at him like was crazy.

"Did you not just see what I bought for Tory?" Benny growled. Dean rubbed his eyes snorting from laughing. Gabe made a gagging noise and Benny flew over the seat to either hit or tickle the guy. Dean shook his head and started typing.

_5:45 pm Message to_ _**Kit:** _

Well...we actually never made it there...I may have gone a little over board as well...I think we need a credit card just for sexy times...

_5:45 pm Message from_ _**Kit:** _

Get your ass home...meet you there...love you fucker

_5:45 pm Message to_ _**Kit:** _

Love you too asshole!

"Oh man...ok...so are still going out to the club or are we all gonna be too sexed out to do anything?" Dean snickered turning the car on.

* * *

Cas waved to the girls, his Cheshire grin fading completely when he turned to see Alfie sitting on his steps. He groaned inwardly making his way towards the door. Dean wasn't home yet...for that he was glad.

"Hi Castiel...sorry to intrude..." Alfie said standing up quickly. Cas bit his lip and nodded, waiting for the younger to move out-of-the-way.

"How did you find out where we live?" Cas asked unlocking the door. He didn't really want too but he invited him in. Alfie looked relieved and slunk into the house, his hands wringing together nervously.

"I um...asked Dean's mom...you guys left while I was in the bathroom...I wanted to come and see you so...just went to her house and asked..." he answered. Cas sighed and dropped his bag on the table as he made his way into the kitchen.

"You could have called me you know..." Cas said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Castiel...I just...I know you wouldn't have answered," Alfie said with a sad sigh. Cas rubbed his face and groaned.

"What did you expect...really? You acted like you were in love with Benny..."

"I WAS in love him!" Alfie fought back.

"Yeah? Then tell me the real reason why you broke up with him? Cause to be honest with you, I think it's bull shit," Cas said crossing his arms. Alfie ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the kitchen table.

"When you guys moved away... I didn't have anyone. Zeke moved back to Boston and he kept bringing up the fact that Benny was much older than me and that he would eventually cheat...and I believed him. We'd been friends since we were young...why would he have reason to lie to me? I was so stupid..." Alfie explained, tears beginning to brim his eyes. Cas swallowed hard but still tried to maintain his stoic stance.

"Let me guess...he just wanted you to break up with Benny so he could be with you?" he asked. Alfie rubbed his eyes with his fingers and nodded jerkily.

"I was so...upset and just wanted to call Benny...to beg him to forget what I had just said...but once again Zeke convinced me not too...saying that it was in my best interest. He only waited a week before he tried kissing me. At first I let him...but he tried to push me into having sex with him and I just couldn't...he got angry and I left. I tried calling Benny but...his phone was off. I tried a few times before I gave up and went back home to New York..."

"What about school?"

"Dropped out...my parents barely let me stay with them. Every time you called to ask about Benny...I just couldn't...my parents weren't handling the whole 'gay' episode well," Alfie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Cas shook his head and tried to think of anything to say but he couldn't.

"Alfie...I don't know what you want...I mean I know you want to be friends again but I'm telling you right now...Benny...he's happy with Vic...and I can't let you spoiling that," Cas said softly. Alfie laughed saddly and nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I know...and...I'm really happy for him...I am...I fucked up everything by letting him go...probably be the worst mistake in my life...this past year was horrible and all I really want is my friends back. I'm willing to wait however long it takes," Alfie swallowed hard and Cas nodded reaching out for him. Alfie smiled moving closer until they were hugging tightly. Cas rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry that asshole manipulated you...next time you come to us first ok?" Cas said. He felt Alfie nod and he let go of the poor guy. They sat around the island until they heard the purr of the Impala. Alfie quickly sat up and snatched up his jacket before Cas could stop him. Dean was walking through the front door with a cocky smile on his face. His entire body froze when he saw Alfie.

"Uh...hi..." Dean said quickly looking over at Cas.

"Alfie came over to talk and clear some stuff up...I'll tell you later," Cas said placing his hand on Alfie's shoulder. Dean nodded and dropped a rather large and seemingly heavy bag on the couch. Curiousity getting the best of him, Cas nudged Alfie towards the door. Thankfully he caught the message and said goodbye before scrambling out of the house. Dean watched him leave but shrugged, turning back to find Cas trying to peer into the bag.

"Hey! Get back you little shit!" Dean laughed swatting at his hands. Cas pouted at him and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Baaaaabe...I wanna see," Cas chuckled, a pure content feeling washing over him. There were times when he had to wonder if this really was his life and that he was actually this happy. Dean smiled down at him and it made his skin buzz a little.

"I know you do...me and the boys had...a little too much fun and I spent way too much fucking money...but I couldn't help it," Dean laughed pushing his fingers through Cas's hair. He couldn't help moaning softly, his legs opening to pull Dean closer.

"Well...I kinda spent a lot of money too," Cas blushed and Dean just chuckled, leaning down to catch his lips. He couldn't help the soft moan as his hands grasped the ones cupping his face.

"Please tell me you got the ones you took a picture of," Dean groaned softly against his lips. Cas grinned and sucked on his bottom lip, his hands moved down his back to grab at his ass.

"I am proud to say that they are now in my growing collection...Charlie helped pick some of them out," Cas snickered. Dean closed his eyes, his shoulder's shaking a little as he laughed silently.

"Knowing her...she probably had more fun than you did," Dean kissed along his jaw, Cas tilted his head with a soft hum leaving his lips.

"Yep...especially when Gilda started trying some of them on," Cas grinned. Dean huffed out a laugh and continued to kiss along his neck, his tongue flicking out along his skin occasionally. Cas bit down on his lip and moaned softly when teeth grazed at his pulse point.

"Baby...can I see what you bought...please?" Cas asked again and Dean groaned pulling away to give him a playful chastising look. He grabbed Cas's chin and tapped his nose with his other hand.

"Fine...but remember, we are actually going out tonight," Dean grinned. Cas giggled and gently pushed his fiance away to attack the bag.

"Oh...my...holy fuck Dean...you weren't kidding..." Cas swallowed hard as his cock instantly grew hard and he had to catch his breath. The toys his fiance bought were...he was expecting maybe a few dildos or the plugs they talked about but...there were cock rings, feathers, several dildos...one of which Cas was really interested in, flavored lube, different sized plugs...he picked up one that had a black fluffy tail at the end of it.

"Dean..." Cas laughed feeling a blush settle from head to toe. Dean just bit his lip and blushed as well.

"I um...well...if you want me to take it back..."

"No! Of course not! I'm just...a little overwhelmed with all of this...you definetly had more fun than I did," Cas grinned picking up a neon blue dildo. He bit his lip hard when he saw the smirk on his fiance's face.

"It glows in the dark..."

"Oh my god...do we really need to go out tonight?" Cas whined making Dean laugh loud. He moved to stand behind him and Cas bit his lip when the very obvious bulge pressed into his back.

"No...not if you really don't want too," Dean said softly against his ear. Cas's breathing stilted a bit and he leaned back into his fiance. Dean's hands smoothed their way along his stomach, wrapping around his torso tightly.

"I just want to play with all of this...but I do want to go out tonight as well...dammit," Cas grinned tilting his head again as lips kissed the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"Well...we can play for a little bit...then tonight...we're not getting any sleep," Dean snickered. Cas's whole body shuddered and he couldn't stifle the moan. There was so much to choose from he didn't know where to start. Licking his lips he went for the glow in the dark dildo and flavored lube, as he bent over to pick it up he gasped when Dean ground into his ass.

"Dean...fuck," Cas panted, his fingers digging into the couch. A hand met his ass and he whimpered.

"Never thought you'd actually like spanking," Dean groaned slapping him again. Cas bit into his arm and whimpered louder as the grinding at his ass got rougher.

"I-I thought you wanted to play?" Cas gasped out. Dean pulled on his hair and Cas cried out, his hands flying back to dig his fingers into Dean's thighs.

"Oh I do...but you should know better than to bend over in front of me," Dean growled in his ear. Cas grinned and nodded, pouting slightly when Dean stopped, letting him go gently.

"Grab the whole bag...last thing I need is for Sam to walk in and find it," Dean laughed. Cas shook his head and watched him run to lock the front door. He grabbed up the bag and headed for their bedroom, making sure to grab his own bag from the kitchen counter. Dean pulled on the back of his shirt and attacked his neck with lips and teeth, Cas had to stop walking and moaned.

"Maybe we should call and cancel...I doubt I'll be able to stop touching you...especially if you let me plug you up," Dean whispered in his ear and Cas bit down on his lip.

"But if we stay you won't get to see me walking around, knowing that your cum is still inside," Cas said, grinning when Dean groaned into his neck. Dean spun him around and pretty much threw him over his shoulder. Cas let out a yelp as his face came within inches of his ass. With a snicker he smacked Dean's ass hard with both hands.

"Cas! Jesus...do you want me to drop you?" Dean laughed. Cas pressed a kiss to each cheek before grabbing at the bags. Dean carried him to their bedroom and Cas's vision swirled when he was suddenly dumped onto the bed.

"Whoa...wait Dean...I'm really fucking dizzy," Cas laughed closing his eyes. Dean towered over him and laughed kissing at his face and jaw.

"Ok...I showed you what I got...now you have to at least either pose a few of them...or show me the whole lot," Dean said moving to lay next to him. Cas bit his lip and tried to decide while his vision cleared.

"How about I pose in one of them after we play...that way not only do you have to see me walking around knowing a plug is inside...but what panties I'm wearing underneath," Cas said sinisterly. Dean gaped at him, his face flushing with heat and pupils blown wide.

"Oh god Cas...you're gonna fucking kill me," Dean said with a loud groan, his head falling into his shoulder. Cas grinned and kissed his hair, fingers trailing up and down his arm. His fiance sighed and sat up with a small happy smile stretched on his face. The bed squeaked when Dean got up to grab at the bags. Cas quickly grabbed the VS one and threw it towards the closest; Dean protesting loudly with a huge pout.

"Nope...no peaking! Ok...so...which one do you wanna try out first?" Cas asked holding up all the bottles of flavored lube. He opened the cherry one and made a face, it smelled too much like cough syrup. Dean snickered and handed him the cinnamon, it was spicy and the little taste he put on his tongue was good. Cas put that one to the side while Dean tasted the Apple and Strawberry. After a moment he finally decided on the Strawberry, quickly putting the other bottles back in the bag. Cas shuddered with excitement as he scrambled off the bed to grab the scissors from the desk when Dean pulled the glow in the dark dildo out.

"We can test out the lube while this sits under the light," Dean said with a grin. Cas nodded eagerly and quickly cleared off the bed while Dean ripped open the package. Once it was washed and sitting under the lamp, Dean attacked him, pushing him down into the mattress. His legs instantly opened and couldn't help the loud moan when that wonderful weight nestled down on him. Just having him there, pressing him down into the bed with just his body, no pushing...nothing holding him down...just Dean...it made him so comfortable and...turned on.

"Or...we could lay here like this..." Dean laughed weaving their fingers together, his thumbs rubbing the backs of his hands, "We're pathetic."

"Mmm...but it feels so good...it'd feel better naked but I love this Dean," Cas said raising up his head to catch his lips. Dean moaned softly and kissed him, pushing gently to let him rest back on the bed. They went slow, tongues lazily exploring the other's mouth. Cas squeezed his hands before pulling them away to wrap around Dean's neck, wanting him closer.

"Babe, I'm gonna crush you," Dean said kissing along his jaw.

"I don't care...It feels too good," Cas moaned pulling at him until he finally settled even further onto him. It was a little hard to breathe at first but he got used to it, a huge smile stretched on his face when Dean breathed a moan into his ear. They shared another slow kiss that rapidly turned needy and hips started to move.

"Dean...do you want me to fuck your mouth?" Cas moaned. Dean made a noise between a whimper and a moan, his head nodding vigorously. He rolled them so that he was on top and clothes started to fly. Cas threw Dean's boxers over his shoulder, raking his nails down his bare thighs.

"How do you want me Dean?" he asked, his lips just a mere few inches away from his cock. Dean swallowed hard and tried to think but Cas wasn't going to make it easy for him. His tongue darted out and barely grazed the slit. Dean's back arched and a breathy moan escaped along with a little laugh.

"Can...can we just 69 or something?" Dean stammered looking down at him with glazed over eyes. Cas laughed and sucked on his tip, moaning at the first taste of pre cum on his tongue.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck your mouth?" Cas grinned when Dean moaned loudly, fingers gripping the sheets into his fists.

"Oh fuck... I do...but I want your mouth on me too," Dean said. Cas made a grabby motion at the lube and Dean bit his lip handing him the Cinnamon one.

"Ok...but I won't be able to concentrate with you in my mouth," Cas said with a mocking sound of disappointment. Dean shrugged his shoulders but the glint in his eyes made Cas smile. They opened the lube and Cas moved to straddle Dean's legs. Both gasped a bit when lubed hands grasped at each other.

"Fuck that feels amazing," Dean moaned, his fist moving a little too fast and tight. Cas swallowed hard and grabbed at his wrist with his free hand, giving him a warning glare. Dean just smiled at him as he helped Cas maneuver to hover over his head.

"Mmm, tastes good too," Cas moaned after taking a long lick up Dean's shaft. He shuddered at the moan vibrating close to his own cock. He opened his mouth to make a comment but a gasp came out instead when Dean took the head into his mouth.

"Oh Dean!" Cas moaned, leaning in to mouth at the throbbing flesh in front of him. He sucked and nibbled along the base, moaning at the spicy taste of the lube. His mind whirling with the sensation of Dean's mouth and the cock slowly sliding into his own mouth. A vibration buzzed along his dick and into his gut, his hips bucking a little. Dean moaned around him again and Cas had to pull off Dean, his hips thrusting into the wet heat.

The tip of Dean's cock tapped at his chin and he let out a shakey laugh, "Told you I wouldn't be able to concentrate." He gripped the base of his pulsing member and slowly side his mouth down until his lips brushed along the skin of his groin. A loud moan pulsated around him and Cas bucked into Dean's mouth as he too moaned loudly.

Cas's stomach flipped, he was getting close and he pulled off of Dean quickly and started fucking down into Dean's throat. Fingers massaged into his lower back and a hand came down hard onto the flesh of his ass. He cried out and pressed his forehead into Dean's hip bone.

"Do...do it again Dean...fuck," He gasped, crying out again when he was slapped on the other side. When he was spanked for a third time he pushed into Dean's open throat and came with a shout. Dean moaned around him and those same hands rubbed at his legs soothingly. He didn't even realize he was shaking until his fiance tried to soothe him. Carefully he pulled away from Dean and collapsed onto his back breathing heavily.

"Shit...you ok?" Dean laughed softly, his face coming into his view.

"Give...Give me a second...holy shit," Cas sucked in a breath and tried to get his body to calm down.

* * *

Dean could watch Cas orgasm for eternity and never become bored. Over the years they just got even more intense. His whole body was twitching and his hands were gripping the sheets. He wanted nothing more than to touch him but when Cas got like this, he would be extremely sensitive. And he didn't want him to cum so quickly...they still had a dildo to play with. Biting his lip he watched his beautiful Cas calm down, a soft smile on his face when his eyes finally opened.

"Sorry..."

"For what? Orgasming so hard your toes went numb?" Dean snickered at the blush spreading across his cheeks. A couple of years back, they were out for their anniversary and Dean being Dean...got way too grabby in the restraint. Cas didn't even make into the car when Dean yanked his pants down and fucked him so hard against the door that his toes literally went numb. At first he had been ashamed...thinking he'd been way to rough and actually hurt him but Cas just laughed...called him an idiot before kissing him. He never let Cas live down that confession though.

"They didn't go numb but my skin won't stop tingling...come here," Cas said grabbing at his hip. Dean bit his lip and followed where Cas was wanting to put him. He groaned when he straddled the man's chest, his head raising to take Dean's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god baby, feels so good," Dean moaned rolling his hips a little. Cas urged him on until he was thrusting into that mouth almost desperately. He didn't know if it was the lube or just the overall feeling of Cas's mouth tight and wet around him but he was on fire. His fingers found their way into his hair and held his head steady as he fucked his mouth. Cas moaned loudly and hallowed out his cheeks making him nearly scream.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out and shot down his throat, his own body shuddering and slightly twitching at his release. Cas moaned lewdly as he milked him for everything he could and Dean bit his lip hard, loving to watch his Cas suck on his soft cock to get him hard again. It was probably one of his many favorite dirty things.

Dean rubbed his hand down Cas's stomach and grinned when he felt his lover's cock filling back up as well. He let him lick and suck for a little bit before he was pulling away, snickering at the pout on Cas's face. Leaning down he caught those swollen tender lips and kissed him softly, pressing their sweaty bodies against each other.

"Damn baby," Dean moaned kissing up his neck to his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe. Cas purred deep in his throat and ran his long fingers through Dean's hair, nails scratching at his scalp.

"Think you can go again?" Dean asked pulling back enough to look down at him.

"Mmhmm, get it babe," Cas said and rolled out of bed on the other side to get the bag of toys. Dean grinned watching him before snatching up the warmed dildo. He closed his hands over it to make sure it was glowing, a flutter of anticipation in his tummy when it did. Cas crawled back on the bed biting his lip shyly when he handed him a black plug, it was one of the smaller ones and Dean just leaned over kissing him.

He got out of the bed and turned off all the lights with the exception of the very small one Cas kept for reading. It only created enough light for Dean to see what he was doing.

"That...looks almost obscene," Cas giggled and Dean looked at the glowing dildo on the bed. He barked out a laugh and watch the thing levitate and fingers wrapped around it. Dean hooked his hands on Ca's knees and flipped him onto his stomach. He made a cute surprised sound but the moment Dean's fingers pressed into the back of his thighs Cas let out a small moan.

"You're so good for me Kit," Dean moaned and spread his cheeks apart to lick at his hole. Cas whimpered loudly and brought his knees in so that his ass was hovering in the air. Dean grinned and nibbled at his cheeks before tonguing his balls, sucking them into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Cas shouted and ground back against him. He smiled and licked up to his hole, his tongue flicking at his rim loving how it clenched every time. The more Cas whimpered the more he teased, when he heard the first growl, he sank his tongue deep into him and awarded his Kit a hard slap on his ass for the loud cry.

Dean was vaguely aware of the snick of a cap being popped open when he smelled strawberries. He moaned into Cas and eagerly pulled away to flip him over onto his back. He held out his hand to get lube dripped onto them, quickly working his lover open and ready for the dildo. It was still glowing beautifully and Cas made a loud obscene moan when Dean started to work it into him.

"Fuck baby...this looks so fucking awesome," Dean bit his lip hard as it disappeared into him. Once Cas was used to the stretch, he sat up a little to watch it but he didn't last long, falling back onto the bed as he cried out; a hand flying down to rub himself.

Dean didn't know how long he would be able to last watching this glowing thing slide deliciously in and out of Cas. He quickened the thrusts and brought him just on the edge before he pulled it out completely.

"Dean! Why...why the fuck did you stop!" Cas nearly screamed. Dean laughed and climbed between his legs, making sure the plug was close by.

"Cause if you're cumming, you're doing it with my cock inside of you," Dean moaned and started thrusting his hips roughly into his eager lover. Cas gripped at his arms, whimpering his name loudly. Dean sat back on his haunches, pulling Cas so his ass was sitting on his lap before he started pistoning his hips up. When Cas screamed the first time he held onto his shoulder's, grinding into him hard. He tried to move but Dean would let him until he was just about to pop did he let him go, his hips pushing harder and harder.

Cas clenched around him hard and screamed, his back bowing off the bed as he came all over his and Dean's stomach. He groaned loudly and kept thrusting, the headboard slapping into the wall with each one. Cas was trembling in his arms but he made an effort to move with him. Dean grabbed onto his wrists and pushed them into the mattress above his head as he ground into him, his orgasm ripping out him and filling Castiel with his seed.

"Oh fuck Dean yes," Cas moaned and gyrated his hips, milking his cock again. Dean stayed pressed into him as he fought for air, his lungs burning. Dean slowly pulled out and gently rolled Cas back onto his stomach. He nearly fell off the bed when he turned the lamp back on. Cas looked up at him with exhausted but sated eyes, a happy little smile plastered on his face. Dean licked his dry lips and moved back behind him, grabbing up the plug on the way. He made sure it was nice and lubed up before he slowly pushed it in. Cas gasped softly but kept his body relaxed. Dean couldn't even describe what it did to him knowing that his fiance was full with his cum, the black plug keeping it all inside.

"Feel ok baby?" Dean asked breathlessly. Cas hummed as he nodded, his fingers coming back to press on it, his body jerking foreword hard.

"Whoa...it feels weird but I like it," Cas said. Dean nodded before crashing down on the bed next to him. He glanced at the clock and was happy to see they had a couple of hours still. He pulled Cas into his arms and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love it when you get all snuggly after sex," Cas purred against his chest. Dean grinned running his fingers through his hair gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little warning...it gets a wee bit angsty...but it's not Cas and Dean so don't worry! lol

* * *

Cas looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't keep from grinning. The panties he chose to wear tonight were a little tight on him but they felt great against his skin. It wasn't the one he had taken a picture of, Dean already saw those. This one was black with a dark red and white plaid pattern, the edges lined with black lace and a little red bow in the front. The back showed off his ass and every time he moved, they would push and rub against the plug nicely. He had spent some extra time shaving his legs, knowing just how much his fiancé loved it, even if he did try to deny it like crazy.

He stared down at the black stockings and grinned as he sat down on the toilet to pull them on. After making sure everything was in place he pulled on his pants and black button up shirt, tucking it all in. He was just buttoning up his vest when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Babe you almost done?" Dean called out. Cas rolled his eyes with a little chuckle, snatching up the red tie from the counter he wrenched open the door to show a grinning Dean.

"Damn...you look amazing," Dean growled attacking his lips hungrily. Cas moaned against his lips, his arms instantly wrapping around him. Fingers clutched at his sides and slid down to grab at his ass, pushing them together tightly.

"You sure you still wanna go out?" Cas laughed pulling away a little breathlessly. Dean huffed out a laugh and pecked his lips, taking the tie out of his hands. His fingers worked the knot to hang loosely and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Yes...let's just say...we HAVE to go out," Dean eyed him with a little grin. Cas frowned at him but Dean just walked away with a wink.

"Dean...what's going on?" Cas asked following him. Dean kept walking, whistling a little tune as he went.

"Dean! Come on!" Cas pouted. Dean smiled at him and disappeared from their room. Cas shook his head and continued getting ready.

The entire way to the club Cas kept prodding him but his stubborn ass fiancé would not let up. He tried pouting, whispering and moaning in his ear but nothing could sway him. He sat with his arms crossed over his stomach like a child, making sure Dean could see the pout on his face.

"Baby, no matter how much you do that, I ain't gonna tell you. Now get your sexy ass out of the car," Dean snickered before pulling himself out. Cas narrowed his eyes at him and just sighed, opening his door and got out. The others were already there, waiting for them over by Benny's truck. Cas bounded over to them and nearly tackled Gabriel along the way. He didn't see Vic and Benny was unusually quiet, his eyes staying glued to the ground. He wanted to ask but Sam tore through his mental debate.

"Hey! So...this place is...kinda not what we're used to," Sam laughed looking at the door. Dean glanced over at the place and grinned when the music could be heard pouring out. It sounded like a live band doing actual decent covers of classic rock songs. Cas grinned and took his hand, pulling him towards the entrance. They paid and sure enough, there was a live band on a small raised up stage. There was an outside area that seemed to have another building on the other side. When the band quieted, he could hear cluby type music playing from it.

"This is like...3 type of bars in one," Charlie laughed bobbing her head to the music.

"Sweet...dance with me babe," Dean grinned pulling him out towards the dance floor. His eyes opened wide and went willingly. The band was just starting up Pour Some Sugar On Me and Cas had to stifle the laugh trying to erupt from his mouth. Dean was in heaven though, it was his kind of music and they could just relax with their friends. Charlie and Gilda were dancing close by while the rest sat at the couches near the back. Gabe sat on Sam's lap and Benny sat on the other couch across from them.

The more Cas tried to ignore it and keep focused on Dean, he couldn't help but notice how unhappy Benny looked..he wasn't really looking at Gabe or Sam; his eyes kept darting around nervously. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck and tried again to push it down but it was nagging at him. A new song came on and he was about to follow Dean off the dance floor but his fiancé just pulled him in closer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean smiled kissed him softly. Cas grinned and shrugged, moving his body to the beat. Sam and Gabe finally joined them, a huge grin was plastered on the shorter man's face and Cas gave him a questioning look. Gabe just winked, his eyes darting at Dean over his shoulder.

"Dean!" Cas whined. Dean gave him an innocent look and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Cas let out a loud groan making his fiancé crack up laughing. The arms finally released him and shook his head. It was then he saw him...Alfie. And he wasn't alone. He had his arm wrapped around a pretty little brunette who was giggling up at him.

Cas froze and quickly looked over at Benny; the older man was glowering, his hands clenched into fists and he pressed his forehead into them. He really wanted to be pissed off at his former friend...but he just couldn't. The more he watched Alfie the more he was convinced that he wasn't here to make Benny jealous.

"Dean...I'll be right back," Cas said and Dean frowned at him, his eyes following his gaze. He quickly nodded and hurried over to Benny while Cas made his way towards Alfie.

"Castiel! I didn't know you'd be here!" Alfie said with a huge smile once he saw him. Cas gave him a tight-lipped smile and glanced at the grinning girl at his side.

"Not many clubs in the area Alfie..." Cas said and Alfie shrugged.

"Castiel, this is one of my co workers and new friend, Krissy Chambers," Alfie said with a warm smile. The girl gave him a flirtatious smile and Cas just nodded at her. This was so wrong. As much as he hated to admit it...and loved Vic but...

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Benny and Dean arguing. Benny threw out his arm gesturing towards them and Dean just shook his head, grabbing their friend by his shoulders. Alfie was watching as well, the color draining from his face a little.

"I honestly didn't know you guys would be here tonight...we're...we'll go somewhere else," Alfie stammered and tried to pull the girl with him but she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so...we'll just go to the other building...the music sucks in here anyway," She laughed. Cas glared at her, opening his mouth to say something but stopped when Alfie wrenched his hand from her grasp.

"Then you can stay...Castiel...please let him know I didn't mean to make him...uncomfortable...I'm sorry," he said turning to walk towards the door quickly. Cas just stood there staring after him, not sure what he could even begin to say. Krissy made a loud noise of annoyance and hurried after him.

"Alfie! Come on! He's just your stupid ex!" she called and Cas rubbed his forehead.

"This...is not going to end well," a voice said next to his ear. He turned to see Dean leaning against the beam next to him. He nodded his head pointedly and Cas followed his gaze in time to see Benny disappearing out of the same door Alfie went.

"What do we do?" Cas said moving closer, Dean's arms snaked around him and a warm sigh of breath fluttered along his neck.

"Nothing...they have to figure this shit out themselves...we'll just be there to pick up the pieces again. Come on," Dean said and pulled him back towards their other friends.

* * *

"Alfie wait! Jesus...what the hell is wrong with you?" Krissy asked catching up to him in the alley next to the club, her hand clutched at his shirt and pulled at his arm. Alfie jerked away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. This was such a mistake...all he had wanted was to go out and have some fun..maybe forgeting the damage he had caused for just a second. But no, the biggest mistake of his life got shoved in his face. He tried to play it off but he died just a bit more inside every time he saw Benny.

He never wanted to cause drama or pain for Benny again..when he moved here all he wanted was to be back in his life. As friends or even just acquantances...he didn't care. But it didn't even dawn on him that Benny could have moved on and be with someone else. God, he really was a selfish bastard.

The second he saw Benny in the club he wanted to run out...but Krissy had been adamant with staying. He tried to stay hidden, hoping that the others wouldn't see him and bring attention to his presence. That of course blew right up in his face.

"I can't do this Krissy...I just need to go home," He sighed and tried to walk away again but she pulled him back again.

"Just because your ex is in there?"

"He's not just my ex!" He yelled.

"I'm not?" a deep southern drawl made him freeze and he swallowed hard when he turned to see Benny behind him...his blue eyes stormy and pained.

"I'm...gonna go...call me later," Krissy said. He didn't even pay attention to her, his eyes were glued to the man slowly closing the gap between them.

"N-no..." Alfie stammered and hugged his arms around his stomach, backing away until he was pressed into the wall. Benny's eyes bored into him and he didn't say anything for a while. Alfie's heart was pounding in his chest, the air in his lungs starting to come out in gasps as the tension between them grew thicker. He blinked and the next thing he knew he was slammed into the wall, lips attacking his. Alfie gasped and Benny's tongue plunged into his mouth, large hands cupped his neck holding him still. He could practically feel the anger and sadness rolling on Benny's tongue and he whimpered, fingers wringing in the man's coat, sucking greedily at the taste he had missed so much.

He was completely lost in the press of the man's body, he didn't even realized he was picked up and his legs locking around his waist. Benny nipped at his bottom lip almost a little too roughly but Alfie didn't care, he was willing to give whatever he could for him.

"I tried to hate you...God I tried so fucking hard...you broke my fucking heart," Benny growled deep in his throat. It made him shudder and clutch at his shoulders, wanting to pull him even closer.

"I'm so sorry," Alfie whispered, moaning softly when Benny kissed him again. Long fingers wound into his hair and yanked his head back, his entire body pulling away leaving Alfie gasping against the wall.

"I can't do this...not again," Benny said so quietly he barely heard him. He swallowed down his thumping heart and moved closer, his hands reaching out to touch his arm.

"Benny...I'm so sorry...please give me another chance..."

"Why? So you can fucking hurt me again? I loved you so much Alfie!" Benny roared. Alfie didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around the man's middle and held onto him, refusing to let go this time. Benny took in a shuddering breath and made a very weak attempt to pull at the arms clinging to him. Alfie stayed glued around him until Benny finally pulled him closer, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other rubbed small circles on his lower back.

"I'm so sorry Benny...I should have known better but I fucked up..." Alfie was gasping for air, every in take of breath was a sob. Benny rocked him gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shh Alfie...it's...it's ok," Benny said softly. Alfie looked up at him and swallowed down the huge lump in his throat when Benny smiled at him, his thumb tracing his cheekbone.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Benny nodded, leaning in to just barely brush their lips together.

"I can't promise it will be like it was..."

"I don't care...I missed you so much Benny," Alfie sighed snuggling into him. Benny chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too sweet...wanna go back inside?' he asked. Alfie stilled and bit down on his lip. Would they even look at him now? Not only did he hurt Benny but now he had ruined his new relationship. He really did try to feel bad about it...but he couldn't. He was Benny's again and that's all he cared about.

"What...um...what are you going to tell your boyfriend?" Alfie asked. Benny sighed and pulled away a bit to lean against the wall. Alfie went to hug himself again but Benny grabbed onto his hand, squeezing his fingers a bit.

"Don't worry about him...he...broke up with me before I came here," Benny said. Alfie rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Why?"

"Come on cher, you know why. He knew I wasn't over you...he really did try though...to help me move on. I think you'd like him," Benny said, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Alfie swallowed hard but couldn't think of a thing to say. He tried a few times, opening his mouth to start but just sighing instead. Benny looked at him with a little amused smile before yanking him closer. Alfie knew it was too soon and probably wrong on so many levels but he really couldn't help it, he was pressed against his hard chest and he just melted. He nuzzled his face in his neck and moaned softly.

"Come on baby...let's get back inside," Benny said tilting his face up, pressing a chaste kiss along his lips. Alfie clung onto him for a moment longer before he let Benny pull him back inside the club.

* * *

Dean couldn't help constantly glancing over at the door that Benny had run out of. He knew something was up when Victor never showed...and it was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He had tried to keep his friend from going over to Alfie but Benny just got mad, shouting that he wasn't happy...that he hadn't been happy in a really long time.

Now they were all in a little private area where the music wasn't so loud and Cas was sitting in his lap, talking with Sam, Gabe and the girls. Even though the tension was thick, they were all trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

He tried to listen to the groups conversation but he was so distracted...the upstairs brain was worried about Benny while the downstairs brain was completely overwhelmed with every movement Cas made. He knew what was hiding underneath those clothes and all he really wanted to do was rip them off. But of course that was when upstairs beat down the other.

Dean's eyes snapped over to the entrance when he caught sight of Benny; his mouth dropping open.

"Kit...look," He said and Cas spun on his lap, a little gasp escaping his mouth. Benny's arm was securely around Alfie's waist, the younger boy was clinging on to him.

"Hey guys...sorry about running out earlier..." Benny said once they were close enough. Cas looked at Dean, biting his lip and then back at the newly formed couple in front of them.

"It's alright man...but you gotta tell us what's goin on," Dean said looking at Alfie. He bit hard on his lip and tried to pull away from Benny but the man just held on to him tighter.

"It's like I said earlier Dean...and Vic...he just knew. He couldn't be with me anymore cause I wasn't over Alfie...and him seeing how I reacted didn't help any. He broke up with me and I really don't blame him. Now...me and Alfie are back together and I need to know you're gonna be ok with this..." Benny said looking between him and Cas. Dean rubbed at his fiance's side and heard him sigh a little before a hand was squeezing his wrist.

"As long as you," Dean pointed at Alfie, smiling when the younger guy's cheeks turned pink, "promise to not be a dick this time. You should have trusted us enough to ask about that shit."

"I know...and I really am sorry," he said quietly. Cas got up from the couch and shook his head before pulling Alfie into a hug. The last threads of tension melted away and everyone was smiling again. Hugs were shared all around and Dean let out a breath of relief.

"You alright?" Cas asked leaning in close to his ear. Dean nodded and took his hand.

"Yep...though it's gonna be rough talking to Victor and making sure he's ok...I'm just glad things can go back to normal," Dean said. Cas pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and traced the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"I know what you mean...come on, let's dance for a little while...then you can take me home and play with me," Cas grinned and the down stairs brain completely over rode the other. He pulled his fiancé closer and kissed him, moaning into his mouth when their tongues met.

"I see they haven't changed...at all," Alfie laughed from behind them.

"You have no idea cher..."


	5. Chapter 5

There is a little Sabriel in this...and I apologize now if it sucks. For some reason, as much as I love the two...I can't write them. But hey I tried!

 

* * *

 

 

"Ok...this place kinda sucks...wanna just go to The Roadhouse?" Gabe asked after the initial tension finally drifted away. Cas had to agree...the place was boring and played the usual crap they heard everywhere else. They didn't have a club like The Asylum yet and that was where everyone truly wanted to be. Cas's stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of food and everyone laughed while his face turned a little pink. Dean's hand rested at his hip, his thumb lazily stroking at his side as he turned his head to brush his lips at his cheek.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said with a smile.

Cas turned to grab his coat when he caught Dean giving Gabe a knowing smile in which the shorter man returned in kind. Cas was getting that curious itch on the back of his neck again as he watched the whole thing. Whatever it was they were planning, they were the only two in on it, even Benny seemed a little confused. The older man kept giving them questioning glances but ended up just shaking his head, pulling Alfie closer into him.

Cas followed his friends out of the club and piled into their cars before driving over to The Roadhouse. He was fumbling with his phone when he realized there was no music playing, only Dean's soft humming to a song he didn't recognize. Resting his head back against the seat he was able to zone out to the soft voice filling the car. He didn't even realize they had pulled up to the bar until the singing stopped; he opened his eyes and smiled over at him before going to crawl out of the car. A hand closed over his wrist and he was being pulled across the seat and into Dean's lap.

"How you doing baby?" Dean asked softly, his lips trailing up his neck. Cas was about to ask him why when a hand pressed against his ass. A groan filled the car when the plug pushed onto his prostate. He had become so used it...he almost forgot the damn thing was there, biting his lip he pressed back into his hand.

"I'm doing fine...can't wait to get home now though...we still planning on not getting any sleep tonight?" Cas grinned. Dean dragged his tongue up the side of his neck and Cas sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mmhmm...you're gonna be so nice and stretched out already...won't take any time at all for me to push into you, filling you up with my cock," Dean moaned into his ear. Cas's entire body shuddered, his fingers gripping at the man's shirt with slightly trembling hands.

"Fuck Dean...can we just go home now?" Cas whined, turning his face to catch Dean's lips. His fiancé moved just out of reach making him whine again but this time much more needier. Dean answered him with a flick of his tongue barely touching his lips.

"We're gonna get some food first...gotta have some kind of energy for all the sex," Dean grinned. Cas groaned grabbing at his face to pull him in closer. He laughed against his lips and Cas held him there so he couldn't move. There was a loud knock on their window and they broke apart.

"...Guys..." Benny said with a laugh. Cas gave him an impish smile and shrugged, knowing he could pull of the innocent look better than Dean. Benny rolled his eyes and backed away from the door.

"Sorry...can't keep my hands to myself," Dean laughed after pushing the door open. Cas giggled softly hugging his arms around Dean's body once he was out of the car. Benny just smiled, leading them over to the doors. The girls and Sam and Gabe were already at one of the larger booths, Ellen leaning against the table taking their order. Jo waved over at them with a huge smile on her face. Garth was walking over with a mug of beer. He pulled over a chair from another table and plopped down on it with a laugh. Cas paused taking in the scene...it always made him smile seeing his friends...family like this. Just open and comfortable with each other.

"Baby you ok?" Dean asked. Cas looked up at him and smiled, pulling his head down to kiss him softly.

"Yeah...just having a little sentimental moment..." Cas laughed. Dean grinned and yanked him into side, walking them over to join their friends.

Ellen gave each of them a hug; quickly taking their orders when Cas's stomach screamed at him again. Jo ended up just joining them after serving their food, taking her spot on Garth's lap. They sat there for God knows how long, talking laughing and making fun of the other. Alfie was even looking more comfortable and joining in as if he hadn't ever been gone.

"Ok, ok...I have...kind of an announcement to make," Gabriel said once there was a lull in the conversation. He stood up and swallowed hard, his fingers nervously running through his hair. Dean sat back in his chair with that same grin on his face from earlier. Sam looked up at him, taking a sip of his beer.

"As you all know, I've been waiting for word on whether or not I'd get a loan to get that empty lot down the street for a bakery...I got the answer today...and it was a yes!" Gabe said with a huge grin on his face. The table erupted into cheers and applause, Cas happened to catch the disappointed look on Dean's face. He wanted to ask him what was up but Gabe held out his hands to quiet them down.

"Thanks guys...I honestly couldn't have done it without you jackasses," Gabe laughed and Cas gasped when the guy suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of Sam. The younger boy choked a little on his beer and stared down at him with wide eyes.

"G-gabe...what..."

"I especially couldn't have done this without you Sam. I know I'm hard to be with at times...but if you let me, I'll take care of you and love you for the rest of our lives...marry me Sammy," Gabe swallowed thickly and with trembling fingers he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Cas covered his mouth and there were gasps all around. Thankfully, Charlie had her phone out filming the whole thing.

"Fuck Gabriel...of course i'll marry you, you idiot!" Sam laughed pulling the man up onto his lap. Tears began to trickle down Sam's cheeks as the two of them kissed, Gabe's hands cupping the sides of his face. Cas couldn't help it...his own eyes got a little misty, he looked over at Dean and bit his lip. He was wiping at his eyes and smiled at him, laughing a little.

"So this is what you've been keeping secret?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah...Gabe showed me the ring earlier...I was hoping he'd do it tonight..." Dean grinned. Benny got up and hugged the newly engaged couple at the same time, bellowing a laugh when Gabe let out a squeak.

"Alright...we gotta make a toast...come on jerks, get up. Ok...to this, weird, way too affectionate, overly sexed, best fucking group of friends I have ever had in my damn life," Benny said raising up his beer. The group raised whatever drink they had and let out some cheers before taking a drink.

* * *

Dean slammed Cas into the door of their house and moaned into his open mouth. Hands were everywhere, groping at whatever they could get a grip on. One hand cupped the side of his Kit's face while the other pulled on his ass, the hard lines of their erections rubbing against each other. Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, his hands pulling at his short hair. Dean moaned into his mouth again and ground his hips hard against him, his hand gripping at the door frame for leverage.

"Fuck Cas," Dean growled attacking his neck with little bites and kisses before sucking greedily at the tongue that teased at the shell of his ear. Cas purred deep in his chest that vibrated along his tongue and into Dean's mouth. It was something he absolutely loved and always without fail to get him so hard it almost hurt. He pressed his throbbing cock against Cas a little harder and smirked when he gasped, a loud whine filled the air around them.

"Take me inside De," Cas whispered. Dean laughed, he nearly forgot that they were still outside where anyone could see them. He struggled to get the stupid door open not wanting to put Cas down for a second. Somehow, he managed it and Cas just grinned as he carried him through the house to their bedroom. He kicked their door closed and pushed Cas back against it. The man in his arms let out a laugh that sent shivers along his skin. He massaged the back of his neck as he brought their lips back together, Cas's moans getting louder and needier with every suck on his tongue.

Before Dean could even figure out what was going on, Cas was ripping his clothes off; finally getting with the program when a mouth locked on one of his nipples. A loud moan ripped out of him and he yanked on those dark locks making the man look up at him. He got a teasing smirk and the mouth locked on his other nipple, teeth biting just slightly.

"Fuck!" Dean swallowed down the thundering beat of his heart and yanked at Cas's hair again, pushing him against the door. It was a bit of a struggle, each trying to divest the other of their clothes. At some point there were buttons flying off someone's shirt...Dean couldn't even say whose it was at that point.

Finally they were splendidly naked; Dean picked up a very eager Cas and threw him onto their bed. He moaned loudly when his ass hit the mattress, making the plug push right into his prostate.

"You ready to get this thing out?" Dean asked crawling onto the bed. Cas nodded eagerly, yanking him down on top of him. Dean chuckled and kissed down his body, paying special attention to his hip bones. Cas opened his mouth to complain when Dean bit down, sucking hard on the skin. A loud cry filled the room, Dean chuckled against his skin and licked at the bruise filling nicely. Before Cas could utter a word, he locked his fingers under his knees and spun him onto his stomach. He bit his lip hard...the plug looked almost obscene against the pale flesh of his lover's ass. Leaning down he licked at his skin and bit down, grinning at the sharp intake of breath. Fingers moved up the back of his legs and gently spread his cheeks, a groan bubbling out of his mouth. His hole was so stretched and puffy, it made his dick twitch.

He ran his tongue along the rim of his hole making Cas cry out. Continuing to trace the plug with his tongue, his fingers worked on slowly pulling it out of him.

"Oh fuck Dean..." Cas moaned, his head falling down on his arms. Dean licked his dry lips once the plug was finally out; he couldn't help himself. Diving in, he slid his tongue deep into his stretched out hole, moaning as he tasted himself. Cas whimpered loudly, his hand flying back to thread his fingers through his hair, pulling on it just slightly. He pulled away slowly, teasing at the rim with his tongue before kissing his way up Cas's spine.

"Please...please just fuck me," Cas was whimpering as Dean kissed his neck.

"Oh I plan on it baby," Dean bit down on his ear lobe. Cas's eyes rolled back and shuddered; Dean molded his body along Cas's and continued to kiss and suck on his neck, his hips thrusting just a little. The head of his cock caught on his rim and Cas pushed back eagerly. Dean chuckled and finally reached for the lube in their drawer. Cas spun around and took it from him, letting the lube warm on his fingers before coating Dean's very hard cock.

"Mmm, lay back," Dean gently pushed on his shoulder. Cas stretched out with his arms above his head and arched his back, a dippy little smile on his face. Dean's heart skipped and he couldn't help the little laugh or his own smile stretching on his face.

"What?" Cas grinned, hands reaching up to touch at his stomach.

"Nothing...you just do these little things that make me fucking fall in love with you even more..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Just like now...I'm getting ready to fuck you, to push this..." Dean pushed the head of his cock teasingly against Cas's hole and he was rewarded with a low groan, "deep inside of you...and you stretch out like a freaking a cat," Dean laughed.

"I can't help it, I love feeling that first push of you entering me...oh god like that," Cas whimpered and arched his back as Dean slid into him. Even with the plug he was still gloriously tight and it made him moan loudly, his hips jerking a little once he bottomed out.

"Feel good?" Dean groaned into his ear, moving his hips slowly. Cas nodded, his eyes still rolled up into his head, his own hips raising up to meet his slow rhythm. Dean twined their fingers and pushed them into the mattress as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside. The second Cas started to complain he slammed back in, the force of it making the headboard slap loudly against the wall.

Cas arched off the bed and licked at his lips, his eyes finally opening to stare up at him.

"Again Dean...please," He gasped. Dean happily obliged. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against each other, their loud moans and the head-board damn near breaking on the wall. Cas freed one hand and dug his fingers into his back, his whimpering getting louder with every thrust. Dean cradled the back of his lover's head with his free hand, lips just hovering over his as the orgasm began to build steadily in his stomach.

"Fuck I'm close," Dean panted and Cas bit down hard on his shoulder, trying to hold off his own orgasm. Dean pressed his face into his lover's neck; his hips loosing their rhythm as his orgasm ripped through him. He cried out and kept working his cock into Cas, knowing he was just on the edge. His hand snaked down and pumped his neglected cock.

"Dean!" Cas screamed and came hard, streaks of white coating both of their chests. Dean fought for breath, his hips still jerking with after shocks. Cas whimpered and with shaking hands he petted down Dean's back, trying to soothe the tremors.

"Oh my god Cas..." Dean laughed softly finally willing his body to stop moving. Cas's skin was twitching and Dean knew he was getting over sensitive.

"My toes went numb..." Cas laughed. Dean stared at him for a moment before breaking out into his own laugh, hiding his face in his neck again.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but stare down at his ring...it was perfect and he couldn't believe that it was really around his finger. He loved Gabe but he never thought they'd ever get to this stage. They were always so busy...there were times Sam felt like they were only together because it was just easy. When they finally moved back home a sense of calm washed over them and Sam was able to appreciate having his boyfriend again...able to fall back in love with him. No one knew...not even Dean...they actually were on a "break" right before moving back.

With school assignments and end of the year exams piling up, Sam couldn't handle anything extra. They fought about it for a whole weekend until Gabe just ended up leaving...and he stayed away. And even though Sam had asked for it...fought for it...the moment Gabriel walked out that door he instantly regretted it.

But he was a Winchester...and Winchester's are prideful stubborn assholes. It killed him a little more every day he came back to a very quiet empty apartment. He had no idea where Gabe was even staying...Sam had tried to call him but he never answered. By the end of the second week, a slab of fear pierced through his heart. What if he had pushed too hard this time? Was Gabriel gone for good?

Sam attempted to put it out of his mind and focus on his studies...it worked. He ended up acing everything. When he got the notice that he was officially graduating, the first person he wanted to tell was Gabe. He tried one last time to call him...once again he was reduced to leaving another pathetic message.

After moping and feeling sorry for himself he finally agreed to go out with a few of his fellow class mates and when they walked into their usual hang out spot, he was greeted with a site that made his stomach churn.

Gabriel, his fucking Gabriel was sitting on a couch with a younger boy smiling and talking animatedly. Sam froze and could do nothing but stare. Gabe tilted his head back and laughed, his eyes falling to look in his direction. The older man's entire body jerked and Sam could see him swallowing nervously. The smile was gone and Sam just sighed heavily before making his way over.

"Sam! What...what are you doing here?" Gabe asked scrambling to his feet. The boy on the couch just looked up at him with wide eyes but wisely stayed quiet.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Uh...Sam this is my friend Inias...Inias this is my boyfr...uh...this is Sam," Gabe said wincing a little. Sam swallowed hard, his fingers running through his hair. He would give anything to never have to see that look on Gabe's face again.

They ended up back in the apartment fighting all over again but this time Sam refused to let him walk out the door.

That was nearly 2 years ago and it was never brought up again. They acted like it never even happened, Sam was perfectly fine with that. Sometimes though he would go over those moments and almost be glad that they happened. He always knew he loved Gabe...but there are times when one needs to be reminded just how much you actually need that person.

"You alright Sammy?" Gabe asked, his voice wrenching Sam out of his thoughts. He gave a jerky nod and took the offered coffee cup.

"You rethinking it?" He asked softly sitting on the couches arm. Sam looked up and frowned; without a word he took both cups and set them on the coffee table.

"Gabe...why would you think that?" he asked pulling the older man into his lap. Gabe ran his fingers slowly through his hair and shrugged.

"I keep going over the shit that happened...about...that time and..."

"I've been thinking about it too and no, I'm not reconsidering it. Gabe I love you and I honestly can't see anyone else putting up with my bull shit...you're not the hard one to live with. I am," Sam laughed. Gabe pulled on his hair a little and shook his head.

"Shut up Sam. Alright, we're both horrible...and I love you too," Gabe smiled and Sam's chest swelled at the sight. He pulled the man in closer and kissed him softly.

"Good...come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Cas buried deeper into the warmth surrounding him but something was off...there was an annoying piercing noise and he grumbled loudly pulling the blanket down from around his head. Dean made some grumpy noises and attempted to pull Cas back into his usual spot but the noise was getting more and more annoying. Stumbling out of the bed he he managed to find his pants and nearly ripped his phone out of the pocket.

"This better be important!" He growled after hitting the talk button. There was a girlish giggle on the other end and he fought to keep the groan quiet.

"Cas...did you forget we were getting together today to FINALLY discuss your wedding plans!" the girl cried out. Cas rubbed his forehead and tried to control his rising temper. Dorothy Baum was a friend of his from college who agreed to help him plan his wedding when they were ready. When he talked to her a week previous, he had maybe slightly brought up that they may have a date soon. Where she got this idea of them meeting was beyond him.

"Dory...I'm seriously running on one hour of sleep...we haven't even picked a date yet..."

"Do I even wanna know what you were up too last night?" She laughed, "Well just let me know when you finally choose one.."

"You'll be one of the first to know...bye Dory," Cas said and hung up before the girl could chastise him even more. He shut the stupid thing off and crawled back into the warm bed. Dean wrapped around him and nuzzled his face into his neck. Cas coudln't help but smile as he pressed his face into Dean's chest, brushing feather light kisses along his skin.

"Cas...do you have one in mind?" Dean said his voice thick and rough with sleep. Cas let out a puff of air before raising his head to look up into bright green eyes.

"Do you?"

"Nuh uh, I asked you first," Dean laughed pressing his lips to his forehead. Cas snuggled further into him, his fingers trailing up and down Dean's back.

"Well...um...I've been kinda thinking of maybe Halloween?" Cas said biting his lip. Dean gently gripped at his hair and Cas looked up at him again. Fingertips traced his cheek before Dean moved in to kiss him.

"That sounds freaking awesome...you have ideas for this don't you?" Dean asked. Cas bit his lip, a grin slowly spreading on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to all my Bendriel kindred spirits out there lol.

 

* * *

Alfie followed Benny out of The Roadhouse as a whole new bundle of nerves and apprehension settled in. He knew they were technically back together but what did that really mean? They had been on the brink of moving in together...he truly doubted that would even cross Benny's mind now. He checked his watch and frowned...it was too late for the bus and he had gotten a ride with Krissy earlier.

"Benny?" Alfie asked softly. The taller man turned to look at him with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but swallow the sudden lump in his throat...how could he have been so fucking blind and stupid? Before he could stop himself his hand touched the side of Benny's face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek.

"What is it cher?" Benny asked squeezing his hand a little. Alfie let out a stilted breath and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Can..you drive me home? Krissy was my ride..." Alfie asked. Benny frowned, opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself only to give him a little nod. He let himself be pulled towards the pick up truck Benny had driven back in Boston. A smile stretched on his face as the memories of them camping out in the back of it came flooding into his mind. He had lost his virginity on one of those many weekend trips.

Benny opened the door for him and Alfie climbed in with a small smile of thanks. They pulled out of the parking lot, Alfie giving him directions quietly...the sudden fear of Benny seeing where he was living twisted in his gut. It wasn't exactly the greatest places around. "The other side of the tracks" type neighborhood...but it was the only place he could afford at the moment. Benny's face was getting darker and darker with every turn. When they were about 5 minutes away from his place, Benny pulled over on the side of the road.

"Alfie...you can't be living here..." he drawled, his gaze staring intently at him. Alfie could only shrug, not able to meet his eyes.

"It's...the only place I can get right now..." He said.

"I...I can't let you stay here..."

"Benny...we just got back together...I can't expect you to fix things for me or let me stay with you...especially since things aren't..." Alfie sighed and just crawled out of the truck. He flinched at the slam of the other door, Benny moving quickly to stand in front of him.

"Angel...I don't care if things are shit between us right now...I still love you and I can't let you live here. So you'll come stay with me...you can sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better. But please...let me do this...you owe me anyway," Benny smirked. Alfie swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes furiously, trying to make the tears stop.

"You don't play fair..." Alfie laughed. Biting his lip he moved closer to Benny with some hesitation, the man before him just smiled, yanking on his shirt to pull him into a warm hug. Alfie couldn't help it, he melted into it and pressed his face into his chest, taking a deep breath. Beneath the cologne he could smell Benny...it reminded him so much of the woods.

"Come on...we can come get your stuff tomorrow," Benny said dragging him back to the truck.

* * *

Benny unlocked the door of his house, letting Alfie in before him. He watched him look around curiously, fingers brushing over furniture and grasping at picture frames. After locking the door he dropped his keys on the table, still watching Alfie quietly.

He never thought he would ever see him again...or that he would find it in himself to even take him back. When Alfie had called him and broke up with him...at first he thought it was just a stupid joke or a threat to get him to come back to Boston. Both of which he didn't like either but something in Alfie's voice made him pause.

" _I just can't do this right now Benny...I'm sorry..."_

His heart wanted to give out right there and then...he didn't remember much of the whole "grieving" process...just that he drank way too much and his best friends were constantly trying to help him. There never was a "real" excuse...and the next thing he knew, Cas wasn't even talking to Alfie.

Victor had been a blessing...and he had been so good to him. And how did he repay him? By letting him leave so he could be with Alfie again...he was worse than a freaking teenage girl. His eyes found Alfie smiling down at a picture and he felt the hardness growing in his chest melt.

"Alfie...I know...there's a lot that needs to be said...but I just need to know why?" He asked breaking the quiet buzz in the room. Alfie swallowed hard and placed the picture carefully back down.

"It's not going to make things easier...I was stupid and naïve. My friend Zeke moved back to Boston shortly after you guys left. I know Sam and Gabe were still there but...I wasn't exactly close with them. So when Zeke started wanting to hang out I jumped at the chance...it was nice having my best friend back anyway. But...he started telling me things and constantly saying that you'd end up just finding someone else. That I wasn't going to be enough for you cause of our huge age gap. I kept telling him he didn't know anything...that you loved me," Alfie took in a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. Benny kept quiet, moving around to sit on the back of the couch.

"But...when you guys started coming out less and less...Zeke kept drilling it into my head that you were going to cheat on me...even though I knew the reasons why you guys weren't getting out here more often...it started to work. I was having nightmares...I couldn't concentrate in class anymore...I actually started to believe everything he was telling me," Alfie let out a bitter laugh, "And instead of just fucking talking to you...or even Castiel...I did the worst thing ever. I broke up with you and let my friendship with Castiel and Dean just...die. I thought you would be better off with out me...and I would eventually move on..."

"What made you change your mind?" Benny asked softly. His mind was reeling...he really wanted to kill this Zeke guy.

"A week after I broke up with you...he kissed me...I thought maybe he was just trying to get my mind off of things so I didn't think anything of it. Nothing really happened until he pressured me into having sex with him...I freaked out on him and he tried making me feel guilty...telling me that I owed him for helping me see how bad you were for me...I screamed at him and kicked him out of my dorm room. I tried calling you...I wanted to beg you to forgive me but..." Alfie shrugged, his eyes glued to the floor. Benny let out an angry sigh, his hands rubbing his temples. They broke up over nothing...all because some asshole wanted what was his...God have mercy if he ever saw that jack ass again.

His head jerked up when he heard the first sharp inhale of breath. Alfie had slid down the wall to hug his knees to his chest, crying heavily in his arms. Benny pushed away from the couch and quickly moved over to him, pulling him into his lap once he sat down.

"Shh...shhh angel. I ain't going anywhere this time...no matter how hard you push... I'll just cling harder," he whispered in his ear. Alfie whimpered burying his face into his neck, his long fingers balling up in his shirt. Benny ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly. Once his breathing finally calmed down he tilted his face up to look down into those bright crystal blue eyes.

"Come on, let's go take a bath," Benny said getting to his feet. Alfie stood as well but a little shakily. Benny grinned and took advantage of the moment, picking him up in his arms. Alfie wrapped his arms around him with a smile, leaning in to kiss him shyly. It was like their first date all over again.

Benny held him tightly as he made his way towards the master bathroom.

* * *

Alfie sunk deeper into the hot water, letting it relax his tense muscles. Benny came back into the bathroom and he had to swallow down his thudding heart. He was wearing nothing but his black briefs. The man had lost weight and gained a lot of muscle...thankfully he still had a bit of a tummy which made Alfie's gut flop.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked and Benny smiled at him, giving him a little nod. Alfie bit his lip watching him shuck off the briefs, his mouth watering just a bit at the site of his half hard cock. He tried to think of other things but it was difficult. He hadn't touched anyone in 2 years...no one could even compare to the mass of man crawling into the bathtub.

Alfie slid forward and waited for Benny to get situated before he leaned back against him, moaning softly at the feeling of his skin. A rough hand caressed up his side while the other rubbed over his stomach.

"God...I fucking missed you so much," Benny growled, lips brushing along the shell of his ear. Alfie licked his lips letting his head fall back on the man's chest as one of those hands skimmed down to grasp the base of his hardening cock. He let out a moan as his eyes closed, his hips jerking against his hand.

"I missed you too Benny," he gasped as fingers ghosted up his shaft. The hard-line of Benny's erection pressed against his lower back making him squirm.

"Was there anyone..."

"There was no one...couldn't bare to be with anyone else...Benny oh god!" He whimpered as the rough calloused hand closed around his cock, slowly bringing his hand up and down, squeezing a bit tighter when he would reach the head.

"Mmm, good," Benny moaned sucking on his neck. Alfie bit harder on his lip and tried to breathe through the tension rapidly growing in his gut. He was so close...just a few more...

"Why'd you stop?" he whimpered, his body trembling. Benny chuckled in his ear before nudging his rock hard cock along the crack of his ass. Alfie grinned and grinded back against it, moaning loudly when he slipped between his cheeks.

"Gonna fuck you so hard...won't be able to sit properly for a few days," Benny growled in his ear. Alfie shuddered and moved back even harder.

"Please Benny...I need you in me," he moaned, gasping as he was suddenly pushed up against the side of the tub. Benny pressed his body against him, his hands touching every inch of his skin.

"Mmm, you look so fucking good baby," Benny said. Alfie glanced over at the mirror and swallowed thickly, he could see them clearly. His skin pale in comparison to Benny's golden tan. Benny watched him in the mirror, his hand sliding down his wet chest to grip his cock again, pumping it a few times. Alfie nearly fell over when he stopped again, his eyes blurring a bit but still staring at their reflections. Benny grinned and crawled out of the water to rummage through one of the drawers.

Alfie gripped at the edge of the tub, his breathing hitching when the man finally got back in, fingers smeared with lube. He spread his legs wide and whimpered loudly at the first press of one of his huge fingers. His patience was wearing thin...he just wanted him inside but he knew how big that glorious cock was.

Finally, a finger slowly teased it's way into him, the burn igniting something deep inside of him. He cried out and couldn't help pushing back, desperate for more.

"Careful angel..." Benny groaned slowly sliding in another finger, punching the air right out of Alfie's lungs. He shuddered and nearly screamed when he found his prostate almost instantly. His hips grinded down on his hand and he was making high-pitched mewling sounds. Benny leaned in and kissed his neck, biting and sucking at his skin.

"Oh my god Benny," He whined as a third finger pushed in, stretching his hole wide. He was shaking but he still wanted more; he caught Benny staring at his flushed face in the mirror and he couldn't help smiling.

"Fuck me Benny...please," He whispered. The fingers slipped from him and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Something even larger began to push into him and his eyes rolled up into his head as the burn spread through his whole body. Benny growled deep in his throat once he was balls deep...the both of them taking shuddering breaths to calm their bodies. It was hot and tight...throbbing and burning and so fucking hard.

Alfie gripped the tub and rolled his hips back nearly coming at the graze along his prostate. Benny made a sound deep in his throat that made him smirk, he did it again but this time didn't stop at the one. Each time he did it felt like he was slipping deeper and deeper, the head of his cock massaging his prostate.

"Fuck angel that feels so damn good," Benny moaned, his hands going up and down his back until they settled on his shoulder. Alfie licked his lips and held his breath, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Benny pulled out slowly and then with his hands pulling at his shoulders he added even more leverage of slamming his cock back into him. Alfie cried out and felt his legs spreading even more, his entire body shaking with the need to feel him sliding in and out...to feel his lovers balls slapping against his own.

"Oh fuck...fuck Benny!" he screamed rolling his hips every time he would slam into him. Benny growled loudly and picked up his pace, water sloshing everywhere with the waves they were making. Alfie was just on the brink once again when his eyes met Benny's in the mirror and everything seemed to slow down. He felt every inch of that pulsing member sliding into him, the soft touch of Benny's hand at his side, lips kissing his neck...he mouthed the words "I love you" and Alfie was gone. He screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, cumming harder than he had in his life. Benny pushed against him a few more times before he called out his name, cumming deep inside. Alfie moaned, loving the feeling of being so full from his lover.

Benny stayed pressed against him as he nuzzled his neck, warm hands rubbing up his stomach to his chest and then back down again. Alfie smiled and bit his lip...he could stay like this forever and be content. Even soft Benny was larger than most (so he heard anyway) and he didn't care what anyone would say about it but he loved how he never pulled out right away.

"You tired cher?" Benny asked wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Not really...but I wouldn't mind laying down with you," Alfie answered a little blush burning his cheeks. Benny tilted his face up and kissed him over his shoulder. He sighed softly at the brush of tongue along his lips; he gladly opened for him and couldn't help groaning at the tongue filling his mouth. He could feel Benny slowly getting hard again and he giggled, clenching around him to get a nice punched out moan from the man.

Benny bit down on his bottom lip before leaning back, pulling his hardening member gently out of him. Alfie shuddered at how empty he felt but he fought off the anxiety building up in his chest. Benny wasn't going anywhere...it wasn't like his nightmares.

They crawled out of the tub, Benny immediately wrapping a warm fluffy towel around him as he cleaned up a little. Once he was still enough, Alfie grabbed the other towel and dried off his chest, leaning in occasionally to kiss his skin. Fingers carded through his hair, pulling just slightly anytime he used teeth. Alfie licked his lips and dropped to his knees, one hand gripping his growing cock to move it out of the way so he could lick at his balls teasingly.

"Fuck Alfie...baby...lets get on the bed first," Benny panted, yanking on his wrist to get him to stand back up. Alfie gave him a little smile and Benny just shook his head at him, grabbing his face with his hands to kiss him deeply.

"I almost forgot what a horny little thing you are," Benny grinned. Alfie laughed and let himself be picked up, his legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"I blame that entirely on you sir...you have ruined me for all others," Alfie grinned, yelping when he was suddenly thrown on the bed. He scooted up and watched Benny crawl over him with a smile.

"Well...I am truly a selfish bastard because I'm glad," Benny laughed leaning down to kiss him. Alfie opened his legs for Benny to lay between and he moaned into his mouth when their cocks rubbed against the other.

"I love you Benny," Alfie said quietly against his lips. Benny swallowed hard, his fingers lacing with his to press into the bed above his head.

"I know angel, I love you too," He said and kissed him again.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go out today? I thought we could...you know...watch some movies and I could cash in some major snuggle time?" Dean pouted from the living room. Cas barked out a laugh turning to face him through the doorway. They had managed to get a few more hours of sleep before Cas just couldn't stay asleep anymore. Now that he had an official date for their wedding, he was getting really excited.

"Dean Winchester just used the word snuggle and didn't cringe...or go up in flames hissing at me...wow..." Cas snickered shaking his head. He closed the dishwasher and made sure the rest of the kitchen was clean enough to stand another week. Though he was the more clean freak of the two...he hated dishes with a passion.

"Yeah well...you broke me of that fear so..." Dean simply shrugged his shoulders and before Cas could say anything, he turned the vacuüm back on. He rolled his eyes and made his way back to their room, making sure to swat at his fiance's ass as he hurried by. Dean yelled out something he didn't understand and he laughed softly to himself.

After about 3 cups of coffee and a very hot shower with Dean, he called Dory back to arrange a time to meet. Thankfully, Charlie was free as well and would be picking him up on the way. Sometimes he felt bad, she had started off as Dean's friend and he kind of stole her away. Dean always laughed about it, saying he found her for him.

He rummaged through the closet and finally just settled on a loose pair of jeans, one of Dean's band shirts and his dark blue hoodie that always seemed to cover his fingers.

"God dammit...DEAN!" Cas yelled throwing random pairs of shoes until he finally found his converse on the bottom of Dean's over flowing pile.

"Yeah babe?" Dean said from the door. Cas gestured towards the mess and made a face, Dean opened his mouth and tried to give him an innocent smile.

"Dean...I love you but seriously? And you call me and your brother the girls?" Cas teased making his way out of the closet.

"I'll clean it up...promise," Dean laughed. Cas rolled his eyes again, continuing to pull on his shoes. The bed dipped behind him and he was suddenly framed by bowed legs. Hands squeezed his waist and Dean's chin dropped to his shoulder.

"I'm horrible...I know," Dean laughed softly against his ear. Cas touched the side of his head to Dean's and smiled. After getting his shoes on he leaned back into Dean and sighed with content when those hands slid across his stomach to wrap around, pulling him further back against him.

"You ok babe? You're all clingy today," Cas grinned. Dean groaned and hid his face against Cas's neck.

"Yeah I'm fine...I don't know why though...I just wanna stay suckered to you all day...damn...is this how you feel when you get like this?" Dean laughed. Cas nodded with a huge grin...usually it was completely reversed. Especially after some good rough sex.

Which wasn't every time...though no one would believe it, they did have moments where they weren't frantically trying to fuck each others brains out. It had taken a couple of years but they found that the slow, easy sex was just as good. There was one morning, Cas's birthday actually when he woke up to find Dean kissing his back. Everything that morning was so slow and sensual that he didn't even care about the orgasm part. The build up was amazing and Cas absolutely loved mornings like that.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Cas asked shaking his head free of those juicy memories...it wouldn't do him any good getting an erection when he couldn't do anything about it.

"Since you ruined what I had initially planned...I guess I can try calling Benny or try to get Sammy and Gabe to hang out," Dean pouted. Cas smiled and pulled his arms tighter around his body, snuggling his face in Dean's neck. They stayed that way for a while, until the door bell dinged. Dean groaned and tried to cling to him but ultimately let go.

"You're so cute bug," Cas beamed, leaning in to kiss him.

"Bug? That's new," Dean scoffed.

"Well...you being clingy without sex is new...I'll be back later. Love you," Cas smiled giving him one more kiss before tearing himself away.

"Love you too...and we'll discuss that little nickname later!" Dean called out. Cas laughed and hurried to open the door to see a non smiling Charlie.

"Hey..."

"Hi...you ready?" Charlie snapped. Cas frowned at her and nodded, following her to her car.

"Char...you ok?" he asked and Charlie spun to glare at him.

"No...I'm not. Everyone around me is getting fucking married...just...get in the damn car Castiel," she said sliding into the driver's side. Cas blinked, not able to move for a few seconds. Finally he climbed in and just stared at her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing...just...forget it. I'm sorry," She sighed starting up the car. Cas reached over for her free hand and squeezed her fingers.

"Did you and Gilda fight?"

"Yeah...Cas...we've been together for a really long time and after Gabe proposed...I suddenly realized that was what I wanted. So I asked her if she would ever want to settle down like that. You know what her answer was? Yes, she saw herself settling down...but not with me. Said I had some serious growing up to do before she would even consider it. I mean...are you fucking serious?!" She yelled. Cas swallowed hard and squeezed her hand again.

"Char...you're more mature than most of us...yeah you're nerdy as all hell but that's what we love about you. I had no idea Gilda even thought that way..."

"Neither did I...well...she kinda got put off when I bought tickets for comic con this year...she rolled her eyes and said she wasn't going with me. She's gone with me for the past 5 years Cas...and now suddenly I'm too nerdy for her? I just...ugh!" Charlie groaned. Cas saw the tears brimming at her eyes and shook his head.

"I like Gilda...I really do but...if she's honestly feeling that way maybe...you should go your separate ways..." He said. Charlie nodded and swallowed hard, staying silent the rest of the way towards the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

This is an uber fluffy chapter.

* * *

Cas kept a careful eye on his best friend...she was still fuming and refused to even smile at even his lamest of jokes. Usually, he'd get a little giggle or an eye roll. They bobbed and weaved their way through the huge crowd at the mall until they got to the food court. He looked around and finally saw an arm waving enthusiastically at him. attached was a tall brown-haired blue eyed Cheshire smiling girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie perk up instantly, a smile slowly growing on her face. He stole a glance at her and couldn't help shaking his head laughing a bit. Of course...stick a pretty girl in front of her and she becomes the huge flirt.

"Castiel! About time!" Dorothy nearly shouted from across the court. She rushed over and enveloped him in her arms. He hugged her back and smiled kissing her cheek.

"I know...sorry...um Dorothy Baum, this is my best friend Charlie...Char, this is Dorothy...or Dory," Cas smiled and bit his lip watching Dory eye the red-head up and down. Dory wasn't picky but if he remembered correctly...she had a certain kink for gingers.

"Hello...so you're the wedding planner?" Charlie grinned. Dory laughed and tried to hide the little blush on her cheeks.

"Well...I'm apprenticing at Oz's Events and Weddings...don't laugh, my dad is...a little obsessed with that book," she said pointing a finger in Cas's face. He held up his hands and laughed.

"Hence the name...it's cute...so...we gonna get started on this or what?" Charlie asked. Cas watched them for a moment before heading over to a larger table and taking a seat. He couldn't stifle the snicker when Charlie tried to non chalantly scoot closer to Dory.

They sat there chatting for the longest time...and none of it being about his wedding. He didn't care though...he was learning things about Dory he never knew...mostly at how big of a nerd she was. Almost more than Charlie and Dean put together.

"Of course I'm dressing up for Comic Con! I'm going as a steam punk version of my namesake!" Dory grinned. Cas was pretty sure he saw drool dribbling out of Charlie's mouth.

"Cas...oh my god...we've been here for over an hour and we haven't discussed anything! I'm so sorry!" Dory exclaimed, her cheeks flaming with a bright blush. She scrambled into her bag to pull out magazines and notebooks. Cas quirked an eye at the magazines and laughed.

"Uh...Dory...these won't help much...I lack the breasts to fill...well...most of these dresses," Cas laughed. Charlie grinned at him and flipped through one of them.

"Well...i thought we could get some ideas...like themes..."

"I already have one...and I know the date," Cas said, loving how big the girls' eyes got.

"Wait...this morning you told you didn't even have one!" Dory squeaked.

"I know...but after we hung up...I just knew. Ever since we were kids...Halloween has been extremely special to us. I don't know why...and I don't even really know how it started but...every year no matter what we're all together, including Sam and now Gabriel. So...I want to get married on Halloween...and I want the theme to be Masquerade," Cas said and bit his lip. Dory's face very slowly dropped from surprise into a giant grin while Charlie just looked impressed.

"Gothic, Steam Punk, Masks the hidden sexual tension...oh yeah...this will work," Dory beamed and quickly started writing things down. Cas let out a breath and shared a smile with Charlie.

* * *

Dean trudged up the steps of Gabriel and Sam's duplex, still a little mopey he didn't get his alone time with his baby like he planned. There was no way he could tell Cas to stay...especially since they were finally going to start planning their wedding. He'd been waiting for his fiancé to be ready for a while.

Just as he raised his fist to knock the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Gabriel. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Dude...you knew I was on my way over..."

"Dean...I just got out of the shower...Sam's in there now..." Gabe laughed pulling him in to close the door. Dean grinned and instantly went to the fridge, finding the usual plate of sweets on the top shelf.

"So...your spider monkey ditched cuddle time?" Gabe smirked. Dean threw him a frown and slumped onto the stool.

"I don't know why I'm so clingy today..." Dean said rubbing his face. They'd been together for a long time and this was probably the first he'd ever felt this way. He'd get like this while in bed...but once they were out, it'd go away. But this was different...he felt so uncomfortable and a little lost that Cas wasn't next to him.

"You're in love Dean-o...it's normal. That...and you just saw your brother get engaged last night...it probably dragged that insane need to constantly take care of someone...since you won't have too with Sammy anymore," Gabe said with a shrug. He pulled on his shirt and Dean bit his lip in thought.

Even though they had their parents, he always looked out for Sam...and Cas. All through school, he fought off bullies who dared to treat them badly. It was especially bad for Sam when the school found out Cas was gay.

Gabriel was right...he knew it was ridiculous...he hasn't had to really look out for Sam in a long time. But now that he didn't have too...at all...he was directing it all onto Cas.

"You ok Bro?" Gabe asked. Dean smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah...just organzing the epiphany you just gave me...anyway. What did you guys wanna do?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm...well...we're not used to being down a wheel...maybe we could go to the mall? We still need to get John something for his birthday," Gabe laughed. Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh...fuck..." Dean muttered slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Well...glad that makes three of us now," Gabe snickered. Sam entered the room cautiously and stared at the two before shrugging. Sam and Gabe downed some lunch and they were on their way in Dean's car. Once they hit the mall they somehow found presents for John rather quickly.

Dean randomly found a documentary of old guns, including the one they we're named after. He also got his dad a new tool box as the one he had was practically rusted through. Knowing that Cas probably didn't have a gift either, he picked up a leather cuff he knew Cas would pick out himself. Sam and Gabe picked out some random little things that John would love, mostly teasing. Their dad didn't care much for presents...as long as his boys (including Cas and Gabe) came over and spent time with him.

They walked around for a little while when he caught sight of bright red hair. He stopped and looked closer, sure enough Cas was sitting at a table with Charlie and a girl he assumed was Dorothy. His fiancé had a huge grin on his face and threw back his head laughing. Dean smiled and couldn't help staring at him...Sam and Gabe didn't even notice he wasn't with them. Cas looked down, something warm crossing over his face when he glanced back up his eyes instantly finding him. A huge smile spread on his face and without another word he got up hurrying over to him.

Dean bit his lip and let his bag drop to open his arms as Cas crashed into them. He took in a deep breath and felt his whole body relax. Cas hummed softly against his ear and kissed the side of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked softly. Dean pulled back just enough to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. He traced the little smile on his fiance's lips with his thumb and shrugged.

"Shopping for dad's birthday...didn't know if you guys were still gonna be here or not," Dean said. Cas laughed and leaned in to kiss him, Dean sighed softly when those soft lips met his own.

"Are you here alone?" Cas asked. Dean looked to the side to see Gabe and Sam walking back over. Cas waved at them and bounded over to tackle Sam, his little brother picked him up and gave him a bear hug. Dean chuckled when Sam just carried him back over.

"Lose something?" Sam asked playfully tossing Cas at him. Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in tight. Cas grabbed at the bag by Dean's leg and looked through it, giving him a knowing smile at the leather cuff.

"Yeah...I think I need a leash or something," Dean laughed watching fondly. Cas squinted at him and rolled his eyes.

"Um...don't you have one already?" Gabe asked quirking a brow. Dean's face exploded into a blush and covered his face. How could he have forgotten? The little details of that particular Halloween were tucked away safely in a box. They never managed to open it but just the thought of Cas actually wearing the collar again made his blood boil.

"Ok...we're not getting into that or we won't see them for a few hours," Sam laughed. Gabe smirked and wrapped his arms around Sam's middle, resting his head against his chest.

"Hey! Thanks for ditching us Cas, jeez!" Charlie laughed. Dean pulled her into a hug with his free arm.

"Sorry...you guys wanna hear the ideas we have so far?" Cas asked biting his lip.

"Wait...for your wedding? Are you finally planning it? For when?!" Sam asked. Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to his fiance's temple.

"Well...because it's so special to us...Halloween...and I was thinking...if you two are ready...maybe we could have a double wedding?" Cas asked his teeth sinking a bit further into his lip. Blue eyes darted nervously between him, his brother and other best friend. Dean's mouth dropped open and before he could even really fathom it, was nodding eagerly. Sam and Gabe shared a look before they laughed.

"Oh hell yea...come on, let's hear these details," Gabe said linking arms with Cas, pulling him away from Dean. Dean felt his heart clench and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Two months Dean..." Sam whispered and Dean glanced up at him expecting to see nerves or fear. All he saw was pure love and excitement. He grinned and pulled his brother to catch up.

"Well..." Cas started.

* * *

Cas sat there watching the faces of Dean, Sam and Gabe absorb all the details he had spent nearly 2 hours going over with the girls. Charlie shared a smug look with Dory, waiting for the boys to say anything. Sam broke first, his fingers carding through his long hair.

"That's...wow. I don't know about them but I love it..." Sam laughed. Cas held back the urge to fist pump or scream like a child. Once he started telling Dory the ideas he had...he couldn't stop and neither could the girls. It was going to be a lot of work...especially since they only had a little over two months to get it all done.

"Baby...wow...you sure you want to have this at Bobby's place though?" Dean asked. Cas nodded eagerly and pulled out the notebook with his drawing of Bobby's place.

"It's big enough and once it's cleaned up it'll fit with the steam punk part of it all...and I could care less that it's not the typical 'beautiful' place for a wedding. We practically grew up there..." Cas said trying to tone down the defensiveness in his voice. Dean smiled lovingly at him and nodded, squeezing his hand.

This wedding was going to be nothing of the normal...it was going to be meaningful to the people who cared enough to pay attention. Instead of a "groom" or a "bride" they were each going to walk down with a parent. Castiel would have his mother, Dean his mom, Sam his dad and Gabe was going to call his mom Naomi. She was a scary business woman (according to Sam) but Gabe was her baby, she'd do anything for him.

There were more details but he was too distracted that Gabe still hadn't said a word. He was staring at the list of things Cas wrote down, his finger idly tracing over one of his scribbles. Sam tentatively rubbed his back, leaning in to kiss cheek.

"Babe...you ok?" Sam asked. Gabe nodded and looked up to give Cas a soft smile.

"This...is beyond anything I could have thought of...and once again it...just means so much to me that you guys include me in all these things that are so important to you," Gabe huffed out a laugh. Dean wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

Cas let out a sigh of relief and started going off like a rocket about all the other little ideas. One of which had Dean go completely pale but was quickly comforted by Charlie.

"I love it all...but...can we really pull this off in the short amount of time?" Sam asked. Dory nodded and pulled out her organizer, quickly writing down everyone's numbers and work schedules.

"We'll start most of this stuff next week...give you guys a little time to really think about color schemes and what not," Dory said her eyes following Charlie who had quickly gotten up to answer her phone. He frowned and watched Charlie slowly getting upset, her arms flailing around.

"Um...not to be...too forward but is Charlie seeing anyone?" Dory asked biting her lip. Cas opened his mouth to answer.

"Yeah...but from the looks of it...not for very long," Dean said. Dory glanced over at the red head again and sighed.

"She does like you though Dory..." Cas said softly. A little flare of hope lit up her eyes and she gave him a little smile before gathering up her stuff. They waited until Charlie joined back up with them before separating to their cars. Cas smiled as he watched Dory shyly ask for Charlie's phone number. The girl's parted with smiles and Cas held onto Dean's hand, letting himself be lead to the Impala.

"What do you want for dinner?" Cas asked once they were home. He was in the kitchen staring into the fridge when hands slid around his waist, his back covered in warmth.

"You?" Dean snickered. Cas smiled closing the fridge before turning in his arms.

"Sounds tempting...but why don't I got get some real food and we can have that cuddle fest you wanted earlier?" Cas said. Dean's face broke out into a smile and he nodded, giving him a light kiss. Cas pulled him in closer and sighed against his lips before pulling away.

"I'll be back," Cas said grabbing up his keys.

* * *

Cas came in through the garage huffing loudly to himself. All he wanted was to quickly get some dinner and hurry back to Dean...but no...traffic and more traffic...then of course The Roadhouse was packed so it took forever to get his order in. He piled the food on two plates but nearly dropped them when he walked into the family room.

Dean had pulled nearly every blanket and pillow they owned into the family room, even their mattress was in there. His collection of Danny Kaye movies sat on the table and Dean was snuggled in the middle of the nest in his BU sweater, a huge grin on his face.

"You really weren't kidding about the cuddle fest...were you?' Cas laughed. Dean shrugged and helped him place the plates on the table.

"Go get changed Kit," Dean smiled. Cas shook his head and headed for their bedroom. Peeling his clothes off his eyes caught something on the bed. He laughed as he picked up the panties he had worn last night...both of them had been so caught up they'd been forgotten...including the stockings. Grinning widely, he pulled on a different pair that weren't so tight and a shirt, knowing he'd be snuggling into Dean's hoodie. After swapping his contacts out for his glasses he made his way back out to the family room.

"Baby...you look fucking adorable..." Dean said around a mouthful of food. Cas bit his lip and crawled into the nest to sit next to him, nearly scarfing down his food. They threw their trash to the side and Cas found himself being tackled into the mattress, a cold nose burrowing into his neck. Cas giggled and tried to get Dean off but he wouldn't budge.

"Bug, you're cold," Cas whined.

"I know...crawl in with me," Dean rolled over and pulled the sweater away from his body. Cas grinned and climbed into the sweater, kissing up his chest. Dean pulled his face to his once he popped his head out.

"Mmm, much better," Dean smiled pulling up the blanket to cover their feet. One hand rubbed up his back while the other reached out to push play. Cas barely paid attention to the movie, just the pure feeling of content rolling over him in glorious waves. He nuzzled his face into Dean's warm chest and purred deep in his throat, kissing all around his skin. Dean moaned softly pulling his arms into the sweater so his hands could push up shirt.

Their touches were lazy and slow, kissing each other tenderly as fingers continued to roam. Cas's glasses were tossed aside along with every item of clothing that they were wearing. Dean savored the panties this time, tracing the edges with his tongue, sucking on him through the cloth. Cas arched his back off the mattress moaning softly as they were pulled off, gentle nibbles following them down.

The warm wet slide of Dean's mouth around his cock was slow, making his heart nearly explode in his chest. His fingers found his hair and pulled, slotting their mouths together. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and moaned loudly when a spit slicked finger pressed into him, his lover taking his time stretching him wide.

Cas's breath hitched in his chest when Dean finally filled him, his cock pushing right up against his prostate, pulsing so deep inside. He stayed still, letting their tongues roll lazily. Cas sucked on his middle finger and massaged at Dean's rim, grinning at the jerk of his hips. Dean wrapped his arms around him, cradling his head as his started to thrust, nearly pulling all the way. Cas's eyes rolled back as every inch slid into him, the stretch filling a very deep feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Their moans echoed into the room but they didn't feel the need to speed up..to frantically chase their orgasms. Cas let his legs fall open and rolled his hips up to meet Dean's, grinning up at his lover's broken moan.

"I love you so much baby," Dean panted kissing at his jaw line. Cas smiled, tilting his head back to give him more room to suck on his neck.

"I love you too...mmm oh right there," Cas gasped when Dean sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. Dean continued to nibble and suck on it, his hips moving just a bit faster. Cas's body was trembling, trying to hold off his orgasm to relish this...wanting it to last. With one final flick of Dean's tongue, green eyes found his and the smile on his face was his end. He clenched around him and came with a cry, his back arching off the mattress as he painted their chests. Dean pressed his forehead to his and Cas licked his lips when he felt him release, filling him up inside.

"Don't...not yet," Cas whispered, fingers clinging to his shoulders when Dean tried to pull out. They laid there for a few minutes, lazily kissing each other before Dean gently slipped out of him. Hands gripped his waist as a wet tongue licked up the cum on his stomach and chest. Cas ran his fingers through his hair, a soft smile on his face.

"Dean!" Cas giggled when he was suddenly spun around. A soft moan escaped his lips as Dean began to clean him out, his tongue wiggling deep into him. It felt so good but thankfully he didn't get hard, he just wanted to snuggle with his fiancé now. Though, to repay the favor, Cas crawled down and licked up Dean's mess around his soft cock. He couldn't help sucking his balls between his lips, moaning softly around them. Maybe it was a kink of his...but he loved to feel Dean hard pressing against him as they snuggled. Made him feel wanted...

Once Dean was cleaned up, they found a comfortable position with Dean spooning him from behind. Cas pulled his arms around him and his eyes started to droop. Dean kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck, whispering softly into his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was dedicated to Madame Lapin over at ff.net who had asked for more Sabriel...and I never did it. Again...I love them, I truly do but I don't feel like I do them justice so I apologize if their part is wonky. I gotta say this though...Richard Spight Jr...has an amazing ass...there is a gif of him swimming naked and dayum...bubble butt. ANYWAY!

* * *

Charlie stared at the empty side of her closet and waited...for the anger, the disappointment...depression...something. Weeks of fighting...arguing...trying in vain to hold onto a relationship that literally ran head first into a brick wall. Gilda wanted someone who was...more mature. More than what Charlie could ever give her.

It was a load of bull shit.

She had tried once...years ago, to try and change. Be less of a "nerd". She graduated college early, got a tech job...even stopped going to the conventions. She loved Gilda and if that's what she wanted...then she would try. For a while it was ok too...she adjusted. But then after meeting Dean and Castiel, it was like the wall she built up to hide her true self exploded. Those two were so in love and felt so free being themselves...it was killing her to hide away. Especially when she realized just how big of a dork Dean truly was.

She even managed to get them to go to PAX with her in Boston. It was the most fun she had in such a long time and as they walked out...she realized that this is just who she was. She couldn't force it down anymore...she loved who she was and if Gilda couldn't handle it...then they'd have to figure something out.

She told Gilda all of it and her girlfriend was understanding but what Charlie didn't know was that Gilda resented it...resented her friendships with the two boys. It all came to a head the morning she was picking up Cas to meet his "wedding planner".

"Um...Char...what is this?" Gilda asked holding up the tickets for Comic Con. Charlie scrunched up her face and laughed.

"The convention tickets I bought last week...I told you about them," she said rolling her eyes. Gilda made a disgruntled noise and tossed them on the table.

"When are you going to grow up Char? Last night you were going on and on about how you want to get married and start a life together...but you can't even get past this immature shit!" She said. Charlie's entire body froze, her mind whirling.

"Are...are you being serious right now?" she stammered, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. Gilda pushed her long hair over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Are you? If you want this...us...together...married...all of it. You're going to have to grow up at some point Char...and I am not going to wait around forever for you to do it," She said with a sigh before moving past her towards their bedroom. Charlie slumped down on a stool and swallowed down the huge lump in her throat.

Every day after was a struggle to not argue or fight about who was wrong and who was sacrificing the most.

Charlie was done...so over it. She finally just told Gilda to leave...to find someone else who can be a grown up enough for her...because she didn't think she had to change. She loved the way she was and her friends did too. It's always a bad sign when you feel more at home and yourself around friends then your partner.

There was a pounding on the door of her apartment and she blinked, wiping away the stray tear before hurrying over to pull open the door. She bit hard on her lip and couldn't help the huge grin trying to grow on her face.

Castiel, Dean, Benny, Alfie, Sam and Gabriel stood in the hallway in their pjs, arms full of bags.

"It's Friday and it's sleep over time," Dean grinned moving forward first to give her a huge hug, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him back and sighed, the stress and tension building in her shoulders releasing just a bit. The boys moved around her furniture to make it roomier. Pizza was ordered and the first Harry Potter movie was playing on her tv. She was leaning back against Dean with her feet propped up on Castiel's lap when there was another knock on the door.

"Who else did you guys invite? I don't know if I have anymore room," Charlie laughed. Gabe scrambled up and she saw a huge grin on his face when he pushed it further to reveal Garth, Jo and Dory. Charlie felt the heat rise up in her cheeks when her eyes caught the newest addition to their group. It had been a couple of weeks since their first initial meeting...they'd been keeping in touch through phone calls, emails and text messages. Charlie was Cas's..."maid of honor" so she had to help keep things on track.

"Hey! Think you guys got room for three more?" Jo asked hurrying over to hug Charlie.

"Of course!" she grinned pulling the blonde in closer. She hadn't known Jo long but they clicked from the get go...and she adored Dezie. Whenever Garth and Jo got the chance to go out, they'd always have her babysit. It always made her smile when the little girl called her Auntie Char.

"You don't mind me here...do you?" Dory asked, her blue eyes growing a bit wide. Charlie looked over at her, shaking her head no. The girl grinned and hurried over to find a spot on the very crowded floor. She returned back to leaning against her best friends and Jo moved to lay her head on her stomach.

It should have been claustrophobic but she loved it...she finally found people she could be herself with and they loved her for it.

* * *

It was several hours later when Gabriel jerked awake, his breath catching in his throat when he couldn't move. He struggled a little until it dawned on him why...laughing softly to himself he rubbed his face and turned to see Castiel completely wrapped around him like a body pillow with Sam hugging onto his other arm. Around the time they put in the third Harry Potter movie, they became a mass of snuggling bodies. He raised his head as far as it would go and chuckled, Dean was snoring loud on his back with an arm pinned down underneath Cas's body. The others were spread around sleeping and it made him smile, especially seeing Charlie snuggled up to both Jo and Dory. It was pretty adorable.

As gently as he could, his fingers pried off Cas's limbs and Sam's death grip on his arm. Once he was finally free he rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash out the stale taste in his mouth. There was a soft knock on the door and he opened it slowly, trying to not make it squeak. Sam peered at him with sleepy eyes and a pout, his long hair a complete mess.

"Hey...sorry I woke you up," Gabe whispered pulling him into the bathroom. Sam shrugged, shuffling over to sit on the toilet. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, his whole body shivering a bit. Gabe bit his lip and moved over to him, running is fingers through the knotted mess of his fiance's hair.

"I got cold," Sam laughed raising his hazel eyes to meet his own. Gabe grinned and kissed his lips gently, his thumbs tracing his cheek bones.

"I bet..." Gabe sighed softly as Sam's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him flush to his chest. Gabe wasn't a short man...but compared to Sam and Dean he felt tiny and when those long arms held him...he felt even smaller. He loved it...though Sam was the younger, he always felt at home...even safe.

"Mmm, Sammy," Gabe moaned, his head tilting back a bit when lips brushed along his neck. He could feel Sam smiling against his skin and he couldn't help it either, quietly laughing as Sam pulled him to straddle his legs.

"We can't do this here babe...they'll hear us," Gabe laughed trying to pry the younger man's face out of his neck.

"We've done it before, c'mon Gabe," Sam pouted, his fingers trailed down his back to dig into his waist.

"That was at Dean and Cas's though...not Charlie's...oh stop with the face mister!" Gabe chided tapping his nose. Sam huffed out a laugh and dropped his head on Gabe's chest.

"I promise I'll be quiet," Sam's voice was muffled but it was enough to make him laugh softly.

"Oh that I would like to see...you've never been quiet Sammy...well...after we broke you of that whole...shy thing anyway," Gabe grinned, remembering very fondly of that memory in the club all those years ago. It was hard to believe that his fiancé was ever shy in the bedroom.

"And you love it...you love hearing me cry out your name," Sam moaned in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Gabe licked at his dry lips and nodded, leaning back just a bit to rest his hands on Sam's knees.

"Oh there's no argument there...I especially love it when you get all caveman on me too...growling and grunting...it's fucking hot Sammy," He grinned, rolling his hips just a little. Sam gasped, his grip on his waist tightening. Gabe opened his mouth to make another snarky comment when he was suddenly picked up and practically thrown against the sink, Sam's body molding against his back. Gabe swallowed hard, his hips thrusting back to catch the huge bulge in Sam's jeans.

Sam's fingers slid into his hair and yanked back, his teeth nipping at the newly exposed skin. Gabe groaned, his eyes fluttering shut when Sam gave him a hard nip, sucking his skin between his teeth. The weight at his back disappeared, leaving him panting and shuddering. His heart hammered in his chest as long fingers pulled at his pj bottoms and briefs; he vaguely heard them plop against he wall as Sam flicked them away.

"Sammy," Gabe moaned, his legs spreading at Sam's nudging hands.

"I got you babe..." Sam moaned, massaging his hands into the flesh of his ass.

"Don't make me sing that at you again," Gabe laughed a little breathlessly. He panted out a moan at the first graze of tongue on his lower back.

"You'll just get spanked again," Sam snickered. Gabe could feel the heat rise in his face. He always knew Sam loved his ass...but after one night of teasing each other and he sang that ridiculous song to him...he realized just how much. He had never been for spanking...the conversations he had with Cas about it made him red in the face and a slight bit uncomfortable. But when Sam slapped his ass the first time...it felt way too good.

"Mmm, tease," Gabe grinned, biting down hard on his lip at the loud whine leaving his lips when Sam slapped his ass hard. The sound resonated almost too loudly and Gabe could hear Sam chuckling. He couldn't help it...he pushed his ass out a little and was rewarded with another slap that left him breathing a little heavier.

"And you were worried about me being loud?" Sam laughed, his fingers massaging at his cheeks before pulling them apart. Gabe pressed his face against his arm to stifle the cry as Sam's tongue teased his hole. Sam moaned and slid his tongue slowly into him, wiggling it around making his toes curl. Gabe knew in that instant he was going to be walking funny once they left the bathroom. There were times when Sam was almost too patient and drew it out to the point where it drove him fucking crazy...and there were other times...like now...where he didn't have any.

Gabe relaxed his body and rocked back, moaning into his arm as Sam's hands rubbed his legs and lower back before one lifted off and he felt a finger teasing at him. He swallowed hard and bit down on his lip when the split slicked digit slid straight in, finding his prostate almost immediately. He keened low in his throat and bucked back, getting a sharp slap in return.

"Fuck Sammy...oh fuck," he whimpered, wincing slightly as a second finger pushed in. The stretch burning low in his gut...he was already so close. He fumbled a little to reach down and squeezed the base of his dick. Sam moaned against his skin and Gabe felt him standing back up, leaning over him to kiss at his shoulder.

"You ready?' Sam growled in his ear and Gabe's eyes rolled up into his head, his ass pushing needily at huge cock already nudging at his hole.

"Please Sammy," Gabe moaned, his head dropping back on his arms when Sam's large hands rubbed up and down his back and sides, his hips rolling to rub his cock into the cleft of his ass. Gabe shuddered hard when the blunt end of his lover's cock pushed into him, stretching his barely prepared hole wide. He held his breath until Sam was completely sheathed into him, the air in his lungs punching out in a moan. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and kissed at his neck, waiting for him to adjust.

"Move babe," Gabe panted, his hips jerking back a little. Sam turned his face to kiss him over his shoulder as he pulled out slowly and then back in. He was always gentle with him in the very beginning...Sam was a big boy and they learned the hard way the first time they had sex. Gabe didn't mind the gentleness though, it felt so good but it felt even better when Sam's hips would speed up.

"I fucking love you Gabe," Sam moaned into his ear and grunted loudly when Gabe clenched around him, his hips loosing their rhythm for a second.

"I love you too Sammy...just think...a month and a half. Then you can say you're fucking your husband," Gabe grinned at him through the mirror and felt a wave of lust pour over him when Sam's eyes completely blew out. His lover gritted his teeth and attacked his neck, sucking and biting as his hips thrusted even harder. Gabe couldn't stop the noises even if he tried, he was moaning and whimpering, the fire in his belly consuming him.

They shared one more look in the mirror and Gabe was gone, crying out as his vision whited out. Sam growled his name as he thrust into him one last time, holding them together as he came deep into his ass. Gabe cried out again and slumped over, his body not able to stay still as he rolled his hips against Sam, milking him for every last drop.

Sam fell forward, his chest heaving against his back as he fought to catch his breath. Gabe smiled and turned his head, catching Sam's lips with his own.

"Wow," Sam laughed pecking his lips a few times before raising off of him on shaking arms. Gabe groaned as Sam gently slipped from him and he straightened, his back popping a few times. They looked at each other and laughed, Sam pulling him into his arms.

"Well...if we managed to wake them up we can probably never come back here," Gabe sighed nuzzling his face into Sam's chest. His fiance's chest rumbled as he laughed, his fingers carding through his hair. They cleaned up themselves and the bathroom before slipping their pjs back on. Sam peeked his head out first and reached for his hand. Surprisingly, everyone was still asleep when they made their way back over. The only ones who even moved was Dean and Cas. Gabe smiled down at them; Dean was completely wrapped around him and a sleepy little smile rested on Cas's face as he snuggled further into the man.

There was a tug on his hand and he joined Sam back onto their blanket, sighing deeply when long arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against his chest.

"At least it wasn't your bedroom," Gabe's eyes flew open at the giggle of Jo's voice. There was a hesitant pause before the whole room filled with laughter.

* * *

Cas hated Wednesdays with a passion...and he especially hated it when the grade school would come and tour the high school. Now, he loved kids and he loved teaching...but the teachers from the grade school just pissed him off to no end. Many of them looked down their nose at him, thinking he took the easy way out teaching the older kids. He and Benny would just roll their eyes, keeping their mouths shut tightly.

Cas stood outside the building with his friend and waited for the buses to park, then they would lead the kids into the auditorium where the seniors were holding a welcoming assembly. It was their small effort to get the kids excited about high school. If they would just leave the stuck up teachers behind, it would be so much more fun.

Finally the steps up to the school filled with little bodies and Cas did his best to smile brightly and wave. He was surprised that several of them wanted high fives from him, saying he was cool wearing chucks. Benny rolled his eyes at him and laughed. Cas shrugged and was about to head inside when a voice he hadn't heard in years crawled up his spine.

"Castiel?" he spun around, a glare already gleaming in his eyes. Benny moved a bit closer but stayed quiet.

"Hello Lisa..."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Hello Lisa..." Cas said with a very forced, tight smile. The woman before him was still gorgeous with her flawless dark skin, flowing ebony hair and glowing dark chocolate brown eyes...it made Cas's skin crawl in the most immature of ways. His unrealistic fear rearing it's ugly head in his chest. Lisa beamed (with her disgustingly beautiful straight white teeth) at him taking a few steps closer.

"You...you look amazing Castiel! It's...wow, been so long!" Lisa laughed, the sound resembling little bells...it annoyed every fiber of his body. He was being overly dramatic but he really couldn't stand this woman.  

"Yeah...when did you move back?" Cas asked. Benny moved a bit closer, a warm settling on his shoulder to try and keep him calm. He couldn't remember if they ever told him about Lisa...but Benny had this knack of just knowing when his friends were upset. It was one of the many things he loved about the guy.

"Oh, about a month ago. Transferred here from Indiana...I'm surprised to see you still here...I thought you moved to Boston?" she asked. Cas cleared his throat, trying to keep from rolling his eyes.

"We went to college there...BU. Then we moved back...this will always be home to us," Cas said.

"Oh...we?" Lisa asked a note of interest in her voice.

"Yeah...me, Sam and Dean."

"Wait...are we talking about the same Dean? Dean Winchester went to college?" Lisa grinned brightly. Cas frowned and opened his mouth to say something when the high school principal called out to them. Cas turned without saying anything, just hurried into the school towards the auditorium.

"Ok...I may not be the quickest man...but what the hell was that all about?" Benny asked once they were standing in the back, the seniors going through their routines.

"She's...Dean's ex. They dated in high school and she cheated on him..." Cas said with a sigh. Benny groaned wiping at his face.

"So let me guess...she's gonna try and sink her claws in him again?" he said. Cas cringed and pushed away from the wall. He really didn't want to be here anymore...he wanted to go home and remind himself that Dean was with him...and wouldn't leave him. They watched the rest of the assembly and were herding the kids out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Cas...look, I really want to get in touch with Dean...you know...talk to him," Lisa asked. Cas couldn't help glaring at her.

"Why don't you come to the Roadhouse...we'll all be there," Benny said from behind him. Cas's eyes widened and he was going to argue but Benny just gripped his arm. Lisa didn't even notice the extreme glare Cas was giving the older man.

"Sure! Thank you! I'll see you around Cas!" she grinned and practically bounced on her feet before running to catch up with her coworkers.

"Benny! What the hell is the matter with you!" Cas cried punching him hard in the arm. Benny laughed and grabbed his wrists before he could take another swing.

"I only invited her so she could see just how happy Dean is now. How much better off he is that he never stayed with her. Oh and not to mention the look of pure shock on her face when she realizes not only is Dean marrying a guy...but you. The best friend who never left his side...trust me my friend...it'll be beautiful," Benny smirked. Cas held his breath and couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head before Benny finally let go of his hands.

* * *

Dean hummed along with the music blaring in the garage, a little smile on his face. He had a feeling of what tonight was supposed to be...no matter how hard Dory tried to be sneaky, it wasn't enough. But, he didn't let it show or tell anyone, especially Cas, that he knew what was going on. They were going to the Roadhouse tonight to just hang out. He was just thankful Cas was still so wrapped up in wedding details, that it flew right over his head.

"Hey boy...I'm gonna cut out early. You gonna be OK by yourself?" Bobby asked with a grunt. Dean laughed and waved him off. Of course he'd be fine...fixing a car was like breathing. It was the other stuff...the artsy stuff that gave him issues. Thankfully he hadn't messed up yet and though Bobby had been hesitant about adding the whole "artsy" part to his garage...it was actually pulling in a lot of money. Dean even had his own area in the garage solely devoted to it.

He glanced over and couldn't help grinning. Things were falling into place and it made his chest squeeze...he had the job he always wanted and within just a few short weeks...he'd be married. It was surreal and he just couldn't wait.

A loud horn pulled him out of his thoughts and he straightened up, his throat tightening when he saw Victor standing there, a small smile on his face. Dean sighed heavily and hurried over, pulling the man into a hug.

"Vic...look man..."

"Dean don't...I knew what I was getting into with Benny...I wasn't stupid. I knew the man wasn't over that kid...and he never would be. It was fun and I really liked Benny but...I had a feeling it wasn't going to last very long. I'm just happy I was able to be a little distraction for him," Vic said with a shrug. Dean nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're still our friend Vic and we still want you around," Dean said. Vic smiled a little brighter and nodded.

"I know...your friend Dory demanded I be there at that diner you guys like so much," Vic grinned. Dean chewed on his lip a little.

"It would be awesome if you could come...they...think we don't know what tonight is about but it's pretty damn obvious at this point," Dean laughed. Victor nodded and started to head back over to the driver side.

"I'll be there...see you tonight Dean," Victor gave him a huge smile and started up the car. Dean let out a deep breath and felt some of the tension in his shoulders slip away. He didn't realize how long he stood there, just staring at the ground in front of him when his phone yelled at him.

**Message from Cas:**

_Did you forget about me?_

"Oh shit!" Dean shouted running towards the garage.

* * *

"Oh my god baby I am so sorry!" Dean said crashing into the classroom. Cas looked over at him with a small smile and a little shrug.

"It's OK...Benny offered me a ride home but I figured you were stuck with a car or something," Cas said. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, feeling even worse.

"I was...then Bobby distracted me. And, Vic actually showed up to the shop," Dean said. Cas's eyes widened and he actually froze, his hands stilling on the papers on his desk.

"Yeah...he's OK...I told him we still wanted him around and to be our friend. He's actually going to be there tonight," Dean laughed a little. Cas winced and quickly turned back to shoving his papers into his bag. Dean frowned watching him.

"Did...I do wrong?" Dean asked taking a few steps closer to him.

"No, of course not...I really want Vic there too," Cas said softly. Dean watched him carefully...something was definitely off. His hands were fidgeting and he barely even glanced up at him.

"Cas? Hey…what's wrong?" Dean asked carefully. Cas jerked his head up but quickly looked away again but Dean caught the grim look on his face. He wracked his brain thinking of everything Cas had told him on their way this morning. The grade school was coming to visit and it always put him in a grumpy mood…but Cas always got over that way before the day ended.

"Nothing…Just kind of spacing out…let's go home," Cas said grabbing up his bag. Dean gently grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Even then Cas kept his eyes locked on his chest or shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked hooking his finger under his chin to raise his face. Cas swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to wave him off with his hands but Dean just kept staring at him.

"It's nothing Dean…I promise. I just want to go home and shower before we have to go out," Cas said and slipped away from him. Dean watched as he quickly left the room without another word.

The entire drive home was quiet and Dean had a feeling that maybe…he was in trouble for something? He just couldn't remember what the hell he had done wrong? He pulled into the driveway but kept the doors locked. Cas looked over at him with a pointed look but Dean didn't move.

"Baby…what's wrong? I'm really sorry I was late but if it was something else that I did…"

"Dean…you didn't do anything OK? I'm just…in a mood…can I get out please?" Cas asked and Dean obliged, not wanting to irritate his fiance even more. He watched Cas climb out and hurry into the house. Dean chewed on his lip before slowly following…by the time he made it up to their bedroom the water was turned on and Cas's clothes were everywhere. It was like he couldn't stand to be in them anymore…even his shirt was hanging off the edge of their dresser.

That wasn't like his Cas…. Dean sighed and picked up the scattered clothes to drop them in the hamper. He was about to just head back down into the kitchen but thought better of it. He dropped his oil stained work clothes in the hamper and walked into the bathroom in all his naked glory, staring hungrily at the lean form of his fiance. There was a loud, annoyed sigh and Dean shook his head as he smiled to himself. He opened the door and loved when Cas jumped slightly. Without a word, he took the shampoo bottle out of his hands and lathered his own fingers up.

"Dean…"

"Shut up," Dean growled massaging into hair. Cas's eyes closed as a soft moan left his parted lips. Dean couldn't help grinning, moving his lover to stand under the spray to get all the suds out of his thick hair. Grabbing up the soap he kneaded into the bunched up muscles, his own skin tingling at the keening noises Cas was making.

"Spread your legs," Dean whispered in his ear and Cas quickly obeyed, his hands rising to keep his balance on the wall. Dean knelt down and slowly rubbed up his legs and in between his ass cheeks, making sure to pay attention to his hole. Cas whimpered when his finger caught on his rim, dipping just slightly inside before moving away. He carefully spun Cas around where he continued to soap up his lover. His eyes met blown out blue when he teasingly massaged his balls, his cock pulsing within inches of his mouth.

Dean couldn't stop himself even if he tried. His tongue flicked out and grazed at the swollen head. Cas whimpered again, his head falling back with an audible thud. He made sure Cas was well rinsed off everywhere before he slid his cock into his mouth, moaning at the weight on his tongue.

"Dean, oh my god," Cas moaned, his fingers threading through his hair to pull slightly. Dean moaned around him again, encouraging him to use his mouth. Cas started to thrust his hips slowly, Dean's eyes rolled up a bit as he hallowed out his cheeks every time he pulled away.

"You are too good to me," Cas panted and something in Dean's chest tightened. There was something in his voice that made him pull away to stare up into those blue eyes.

"Baby…" Dean started but Cas just grabbed his face, leaning down to kiss him. It was desperate and the way Cas's fingers clung onto his shoulders made him breathless. What the hell had happened at the school?

"Hey, hey…stop…" Dean said softly cupping the sides of his face. Cas struggled a little, trying to continue kissing him but Dean held him fast.

"You need to talk to me Kit," Dean said. Cas nodded but grabbed up the shampoo to wash his hair. Dean let him wash him up, nearly loosing it when Cas gave him the same treatment. Once the water was off and they were drying each other, Dean grabbed at him, sitting him up on the bathroom counter. He set a hand down on each side of his legs as he leaned in, giving him a small kiss.

"Talk to me…"

"Dean…"

"No…you've been acting really weird…and don't you dare say you're in a clingy mood. Cause you're not…I know those moods, I love those moods and I'll even admit I'm addicted to them…but this…is not one of them," Dean said and Cas sighed, his hands running up and down Dean's arms.

"When the kids came today one of the teachers surprised the hell out of me and it's kind of gotten me in a funk…"

"Who?" Dean asked quirking a brow. Cas finally met his eyes and his whole face turned a little red, it made Dean huff out a laugh.

"Lisa…." Cas said, abruptly ending Dean's little laugh. Lisa? Lisa fucking Braedon was back in their town? Why the hell...after all this time would she just randomly show up? He opened his mouth to say something when he saw that all too familiar look in Cas's face. The hardness was heavy in those blue eyes, pulling them down to constantly stare at his hands. The little crease in his forehead from wincing, the slight pain he knew that had settled in Cas's chest. Dean hated it when he looked like this...he hadn't seen it in a while. The jealousy had gotten better...in fact it wasn't even a problem between them anymore...but this was a whole new territory.

But how he could even think Dean would leave him for that slut was beyond him. Yeah before Lisa broke his heart, he had really seen himself being with her for the long run. Thankfully, that's not what fate wanted for him. He would never be able to thank who ever was in charge of that enough. Cas was his whole world and always had been. He may have never been able to admit it back then but that didn't change how he felt now.

Instead of trying to convince him with words, he wrapped an arm tightly around Cas's body, pulling him in close. His free hand moved up to trace the crease in his forehead with his fingers until it slowly faded away. When his face softened, he cupped Cas's cheek; raising his face to brush their lips together. It was soft and chaste and he poured every ounce of love he could through it. Dean wanted him to feel how much he really did want him. Once he heard the shaky whimper and knew Cas was loosing that pinching feeling, he turned up the heat very slowly until his lover was a mewling shaking mess.

He picked up Cas from the counter, carrying him over to their bed to throw him down on it. Before he could utter a sound, Dean ripped the towels from their bodies and tackled him down, holding his hands above his head. Dean licked up his neck to his lips, sucking greedily at the bottom one before sliding his tongue deep into his mouth. Cas moaned lewdly, his body grinding up against his as he wiggled his tongue along his, thrusting it in like he was fucking his mouth. His free hand moved down the side of his body, reaching underneath to grab a handful of his ass, pushing their groins against each other.

"No one, will ever be able to do this to me. Not like you can…you're it for me baby. I can't have anyone else…you've turned me into addict and I can never have enough of you. Why would I ever want someone else when you feed me so well baby?" Dean growled against his lips. Cas whimpered loudly pulling his hands free to cling to his shoulders.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Kit," Dean groaned, grinning at the shudder making it's way through Cas's body. He rolled them over and felt his breath hitch as Cas crawled up his body, straddling his chest. Dean eagerly sucked Cas into his mouth, moaning at the continuous drops of pre cum hitting his tongue.

"I love you so fucking much Dean," Cas moaned, one hand gripping at Dean's hair while the other had a white knuckled grip on the head board. Dean hummed around his shaft, opening his throat at the sudden jerk of his hips. Dean trailed his fingers up Cas's quivering legs and dug into the flesh of his ass, urging him faster and harder.

"Fuck Dean!" Cas shouted, his panting coming out fast as he tried to catch his breath. Dean closed his eyes and tightened his lips around his rapidly thrusting cock, his own pulsing and wanting to explode every time Cas slid into his throat.

Cas cried out, his head falling forward against the wall. Dean moaned as he kneaded Cas's cheeks before slapping his palm down hard. Cas gasped and jerked forward into his mouth, cum exploding into his open throat. Dean swallowed it down greedily, helping Cas to move away slowly. He was shaking and gasping as Dean hovered over him.

"You're the only one I want...the only one I'll ever need," Dean licked at his swollen lips as they parted to release a high pitch moan. Dean knew his entire body was over sensitive but he couldn't back off...not this time.

He turned Cas over onto his stomach and nibbled his way up the back of his thighs to spread his cheeks apart, flicking his tongue along his rim. Cas made a sobbing noise but still managed to rise up on his knees for him. Dean gave him a gentle slap on his ass, smiling when Cas's head dropped heavily onto the blanket. Diving back in, he slid his tongue in deep without warning, licking at the walls as his hand rubbed his lower back, trying to still the quivering muscles.

"Dean please," Cas cried out, his voice tight with need. Dean pulled away with a chuckle, reaching over to grab at their lube bottle. He dripped some right into his clenching hole and smirked when Cas jerked with a cry. Dean was as gentle as he could be but he opened him rather quickly, just barely grazing at his prostate a few times.

"Who do I belong to baby?" Dean growled in his ear, rubbing his slicked up cock against his hole. Cas shuddered and took in a breath.

"Dean..." Cas gasped, turning wide blue eyes at him. Dean bit at his shoulder, his eyes locked onto Cas's.

"Say it Cas...I know who I belong too...you're the one who seems to forget," Dean said. He didn't know where it came from, maybe Cas was just overwhelmed but a small tear slid down his cheek.

"Me," Cas whispered softly, lowering his eyes. Dean growled and bit harder on his shoulder, fingers sliding up to pull on his hair hard.

"Louder," he ordered. Cas was shaking, soft whines leaving his throat when his eyes finally met his again.

"You belong to me..." he said. Dean smiled and sucked hard on his neck, pulling a bit more on his hair.

"Let me hear you again baby," Dean moaned, grinding his cock harder against his ass. Both of them shuddered and Dean's eyes rolled up into his head when he caught his rim, just slightly sliding in.

"Me! You fucking belong to me!" Cas bellowed, nearly screaming when Dean finally pushed into him. Dean stayed still, letting Cas revel in how full he felt. He rolled his hips and moaned when Cas clenched tight around him.

"Will you stop doubting?" Dean asked softly, his lips brushing along his ear. Cas turned his face and caught his lips, kissing him softly. Dean moaned, his fingers catching the tear that slid down his cheek.

"Yes," He answered and Dean smiled, pulling gently out of him. Cas made a noise to argue but Dean was quickly rolling him onto his back. Dean pulled his legs high on his waist before slipping back into his tight heat, moaning loudly once he bottomed out. He wrapped his arms around Cas, hugging him close as he started to move his hips. The room filled with sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the beautiful keening noises from his Cas.

Nails dragged down his back and Dean shouted as he came hard right after Cas, slamming his hips against him one last time to keep them connected.

"Dean…the plug," Cas gasped, his chest heaving with each breath he dragged in. Dean licked his lips and grinned, leaning down to kiss him.

"Mmm, you sure baby?" Dean asked, his hand going down to grab at his ass again. Cas nodded eagerly with a grin and he slowly pulled out. He watched with wide eyes as Cas rolled over to try and keep as much as he could inside. A possessive growl bubbled out of his chest before he made himself move. He grabbed up Cas's plug from their drawer and lubed it up, gently pushing it into him.

"Feels so good Dean," Cas sighed happily. Dean grinned and licked up any lingering mess on his thighs and cheeks. They moved around until Dean was slightly hovering over him, kissing him slowly as his fingers trailed up and down his chest.

"So…did I finally convince you?" Dean asked kissing along his cheek bone. Cas blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…I'll just have to keep reminding you that I'm not going anywhere," Dean said with a little laugh. Cas grinned and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Dean moaned and opened for his fiance, letting him fill his mouth with his tongue.

* * *

Benny glanced around and smiled…the two couples would be arriving soon and though they tried to keep things quiet…they weren't dumb. He watched as Jo's eyes widened and he turned to see that lady from earlier walk into the bar. She had on a tight short skirt and an even more revealing top.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Jo growled starting to make her way over. Benny snatched her hand pulling her back. She glared at him and he only gave her a wink as Lisa made her way over.

"Hi! I didn't know there was going to be a party here tonight," Lisa laughed, her eyes bulging a bit when she saw the banners. Benny gave Jo another wink and thankfully the girl caught on.

"Oh yeah…it's an engagement party," Jo said with a smirk.

"Really? Who's getting married?" she asked the bright smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh you'll see," Jo grinned moving away. Benny laughed and went to find Alfie who was talking with Charlie and Dory.

* * *

Dean pulled Cas into his side; his hand moving down to rub at the plug nestled in his ass through his jeans. Cas giggled and kissed at his neck as they walked towards the doors of The Roadhouse. The moment they entered they were greeted with cheers and streamers pouring around them. Cas laughed and caught a few to wrap around his neck, pulling him in to kiss deeply.

Dean cupped his face and kissed his nose before moving into the crowd of their friends and family. Sam and Gabe had arrived before them, as it was planned, and were already at the bar with huge grins on their faces. He accepted the beer handed to him and wrapped his free arm around Cas's waist.

They mingled around for awhile and were stopped by several of their friends. Dory was gushing over some of the details of the wedding, only to have Cas wrap his arms around her head to keep her quiet. Dean laughed, grabbing another beer from Garth as he passed. He froze when he caught familiar brown eyes staring at him.

"Hi Dean," Lisa said closing the distance between them. Dean swallowed the bitter feeling and forced a smile.

"Hey Lisa…haven't seen you in a long time," Dean said as casually as he could. Lisa bit her lip, nodding. He recognized that look...it was her little shy flirting thing she always tried to do.

"Yeah it has…you look amazing by the way," she said with a bright smile. Dean took a huge swig of his beer, his eyes catching Cas's.

"Thanks…so um…what are you doing here?" Dean asked. Cas winked at him and slowly made his way over to him.

"Oh…well I wanted to see you and your friend invited me. Didn't know this was your brother's engagement party," she said with a shrug. Dean smirked and glanced over at Benny who only winked at him.

"Ah, well, this isn't just his party. It's mine as well," Dean said. Cas chose that moment to slide up to him, his hand rubbing at the small of his back. Lisa's eyes widened a bit but her smile stayed fixed on her face.

"Wow…you're getting married?" She said with a little laugh. Lisa's eyes kept glancing at Cas, the corners of her lips slowly falling.

"Yep…next month actually. You remember my best friend Castiel right?" Dean said gesturing to the man glaring at his ex. Lisa forced a smile and nodded at him.

"Of course…it's nice to see that you two are still close. So…who's the lucky lady?" she said. Dean laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist, leaning down to kiss his temple.

"Lis…I'm marrying Castiel," Dean said slowly. Lisa laughed and then quickly stopped when it finally sunk in that he was serious.

"Wait...are you serious?" she asked, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Yes...I am. It took us too damn long to finally figure it out but, I'm in love with him," Dean said with a bright smile. Cas snuggled closer into his side and Dean pressed his lips into his hair. The color drained from Lisa's face as it twisted in a grimace.

"So wait...are you gay now?" she asked with a forced out laugh, her words dripping with disgust.

"And if I am?" Dean asked a slight edge to his voice.  Castiel gripped his waist, helping to keep Dean centered and gently reminding him that this was supposed to be their celebration.  Dean squeezed him back and Lisa choked back another laugh.

"Wow...never thought you'd...swing _that_ way," she said eying Castiel up and down.  Castiel opened his mouth to make his own retort when Benny's deep laugh reverberated along his skin.

"Well sweetheart, if you weren't such a cheating hussy, he may have never realized just how much he actually needed Cas here.  So you might wanna pat yourself on the back for helping Dean-o find his one and only," Benny grinned with just a touch of a growl.  Lisa's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open as the people surrounding them snickered.  She made a indignant sound, spinning on her heel before stomping off towards the door.  Dean watched her leave and just shook his head, not even caring anymore about what happened in the past.  Not while his future was right there in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Attack of Cas, Bridezilla and warnings for pretty rough sex

* * *

_Two Weeks Before the Wedding_

 

It started out with little things...Dean really didn't pay attention to them at first. Cas growing irritable every time something was delayed or just down right wrong for the wedding. He never took it out on Dean...so at first, he really didn't care.

Then it started getting worse...and really...Dean knew he should have done something sooner...

"No...absolutely not!" Cas cried shaking his head violently storming away from his friends. He could only go so far in the coffee shop they were in but it was enough. Dean turned and glared at Gabriel who just slunk further down in his chair.

"Really Gabe? You know how he is about that kind of stuff," Alfie said smacking the back of Gabriel's head. The youngest member of their group rolled his eyes and rushed over, trying to calm down Cas. Dean wanted to go over but he knew he'd just agitate him even more. It all started with the whole idea of the dumb bachelor parties...Cas didn't want to have them, Dean was fine with that but Gabe wanted to go all out. Fly out to Vegas and get stupid. Surprisingly, Sam was all for it too. Cas had kept quiet, his temper slowly rising only to explode at the idea of going to a male strip joint.

"It's not like Dean's gonna leave with the dude...sheesh," Gabe pouted. Dean stared at his friend and shook his head with a small laugh.

"Of course not but...never mind. If you guys want to go to Vegas...that's fine. But count us out ok?" Dean said. Gabe gave him a pointed look and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Dean got up and cautiously made his way over to where Cas and Alfie were standing.

"Cas?" Dean asked, shoving his hands down into his pockets. Cas turned stormy blue eyes at him and he had to swallow the sudden speed of his heart. Alfie gave him a comforting smile before trotting back over to their table.

"I'm sorry Dean...I don't mean to be 'Bridezilla'," Cas muttered, his eyes glued to the counter. Dean tilted his head back and sighed...fucking Gabriel. The first time Cas had even uttered a word about something that had gone wrong, Gabe called him a brat. When Cas actually got angry about something Gabe made Bridezilla Cas's new nickname. Dean was all for killing the midget...

"Just ignore him Cas...he's just being an ass," Dean said moving closer. Cas sighed leaning up against the bar, his face pressed into his hands. Hesitantly Dean reached out his hand to rub his lower back, feeling relief pool in his stomach when Cas's shoulders relaxed.

"Is there something else that's bugging you?" Dean whispered against his ear, smiling when his fiance pressed against him.

"I got a call from the place we were getting our masks from...the only way we can get them is by driving up to New York and picking them up," Cas groaned. Dean paused for a moment before chuckling, resuming in rubbing Cas's back.

"And that's a problem?" Dean asked. Cas turned to face him, fingers grabbing at his belt loops.

"It is, because I'd have to go with Gabriel...and we'd have to go this weekend, you'll be out of town for the car show, Sam's doing something for work, Dorothy's busy with the wedding and I can't remember what Charlie's doing but she's busy too," Cas said with a slight pout.

"Wait...you can't go with me to the car show? That blows..." Dean frowned. Fingers brushed along his jawline and he smiled, raising his eyes to see the earlier frustrations gone from Cas's face. Dean leaned in and brought their lips together softly. Cas melted into it, his hands smoothing up Dean's arms to wrap around his neck. He could hear whispers starting to buzz around them but he didn't care, he pulled Cas closer and tightly wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Better?" Dean grinned cupping the side of his face. Cas blushed and nodded, turning his face to kiss his open palm.

"Good... why don't you take Alfie with you?" Dean suggested as he traced Cas's bottom lip with his thumb. Cas's face brightened and a huge smile grew on his face.

"Oh my god why didn't I think of that!" Cas said with excitement. He pecked Dean's lips before scurrying off. Dean patted himself on the back and laughed, heading back over to his friends.

* * *

"You can't be serious...the flowers have a very distinct color scheme! The Green Orchids go with the blue daisies and white roses. The white gardenia's go with the burnt orange french tulips...do you understand that now or do I have to actually come down there and show you what I'm talking about?" Cas's voice could be heard from his office in the back of the house all the way to the family room where Dean was sitting on the couch watching Dr. Sexy MD. He muted the tv, his mouth dropping open when Cas actually raised his voice.

"Thank you!" there was a slam and Dean winced...knowing that it was the house phone being smashed into the cradle. The poor phone wasn't going to make it much longer. There was a grumble and more things slamming down meeting the wood of the desk. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he got up and stormed towards the office, peeking in to see Cas pulling at his hair as he read over that stupid list again.

It was the list Dorothy had given him to make sure everything was being done...he never left the house without that damn thing now. He knew Dory meant well...he really did...but there were times, like now, that he wanted to burn it.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Dean asked pushing through the door. Cas looked up at him, his lips pressed in a grim line. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to that stupid list without saying a word.

"Cas..."

"Dean please...I have a lot of work to do," Cas grumbled. Dean froze and stared at him...this was so not how his fiance ever acted...and he'd be damned if he kept acting like this until their wedding day. He crossed the room and snatched up the paper, quickly dodging away from Cas's grabby hands.

"Dammit Dean! I don't have time for this!" Cas shouted. Dean couldn't stop himself...he felt his face set in a glare making Cas flinch.

"This isn't supposed to be a chore Cas...it's supposed to be something you actually want to do. You know...because you WANT to marry me?" Dean growled out. Cas crossed his arms over his chest and glowered up at him.

"It's not a chore and I do want to marry you...it's not my fault that these people keep screwing things up! I just want it to be perfect!" Cas said, his voice slowly raising.

"It won't be perfect Cas! And I'm fine with that! If I had known that planning this wedding would change you and turn you into a brat, we should just get married in Vegas instead!" Dean shouted. Cas rolled his eyes, a bitter laugh making it's way out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah...and have the strippers as our witnesses, great idea Dean. Bravo!"

"What the...that's not even what I meant! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm stressed out and you're not helping me with any of this!" Cas threw his arms around, gesturing to all the books, notes, and everything else related to their wedding.

"Because you won't let me! The only thing you're letting me do is pick up the outfits from the dry cleaners! This little tantrum of yours has got to stop...I don't even know why we're fighting!" Dean said taking in a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest and it wasn't a good feeling. He and Cas never fought...they maybe argued but nothing like the yelling they were doing. It wasn't sitting well with his stomach or chest...and by the strained look in Cas's eyes, it wasn't sitting well with him either. But both of them were stubborn assholes...

"I..am...not...throwing a tantrum! God, you're such an...assbutt sometimes!" Cas made a frustrated noise and tried to move past. Dean grabbed at his wrist to stop him but Cas jerked away, slipping between him and the door.

He would never be able to explain to another person why he was suddenly overcome with that animalistic need burning deep down in his gut. It was a sensation that he only felt when they had their adventures in the woods.

Growling low in his throat he chased after him, finding him in the kitchen going through the fridge. Dean slammed the door closed and grinned when Cas yelped, instantly backing away from him. Cas opened his mouth to probably shout at him some more but Dean was done. He pushed Cas against the counter and attacked his lips, biting and pulling with his teeth. Cas tried to push him away but Dean grabbed his wrists, pinning them down on the counter.

"Open your mouth," Dean growled nipping at his bottom lip. Cas glared up at him and shook his head, churning something deep in his belly. His free hand grabbed the back of Cas's neck and squeezed, giving him ample warning where his fingers were going to pull at next. Still Cas refused to kiss him back, his entire body rigid and restraining against giving into him. Dean grinned and slipped his fingers into that soft thick hair, yanking down hard. It was enough to make Cas gasp, his eyes rolling up into his head as Dean felt the bulge quickly growing in his pants.

Dean surged forward, taking advantage of Cas's open mouth to delve his tongue in, flicking at the wet muscle to come out and play. A whimper fed into his mouth as he finally kissed back, rolling his tongue almost frantically along his. Dean kept his hands pinned down with one hand as the one pulling at his hair moved to cup the side of Cas's face.

"Much better baby," Dean murmured against his lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth. Cas whimpered again, his body starting to melt against him. He grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him down until his chest was flat against the counter. A surprised yelp left Cas's mouth as wide eyes looked back at him. For just a split second Dean thought he went too far but when glazed over blown out blue eyes found his, he relaxed.

"Stay," Dean ordered, smoothing his hands down Cas's back to grip at the top of his sweats, yanking them, along with his boxers, down roughly to pool at his ankles. Cas trembled but kept his head pressed down on the counter, his breathing coming out in harsh gasps. Dean licked his lips, his hands massaging into the tight muscles of his thighs and ass. He saw Cas's mouth open and he brought his hand down, slapping him hard on the ass. Cas cried out and sucked in a quick breath.

"I think you deserve more...what do you think?" Dean asked, his hands constantly moving along Cas's trembling body.

"Y-yes," Cas stammered only to cry out again when his other cheek was slapped. Dean soothed the red spot with gentle rubs but didn't let him relax to much before he was spanking the other side. He was 10 in when a broken sob fell out of Cas's mouth, his legs barely holding himself up anymore. Dean grinned bending down to kiss at the reddening flesh, his tongue coming out to swipe at it. Cas whimpered and flinched away from him.

"Castiel..." Dean warned.

"I-I'm sorry...please," Cas whispered. Dean stood back up and pressed gentle kisses at his shuddering shoulder.

"Please what baby?"

"Fuck me...Dean please fuck me...I need you so much," Cas gasped, his bright blue eyes staring up at him. A slight shudder started at the base of his spine, growing more and more intense as it spread throughout his body. He dropped down to his knees, his fingers grabbing at Cas's ass, pulling them apart to lick a long stripe from his balls to his hole.

Cas let out a long whine, his hips jerking back to get more of his tongue. Dean smirked, leaning in to flick teasingly at his hole. After a few swipes, Dean very slowly slid his tongue in, moaning loudly against his skin. Cas bucked back again and this time, Dean let him. He pulled away to suck on his fingers, getting them nice and wet before pushing his middle one in, only stopping when Cas hissed.

"K-keep going," Cas panted, his knuckles white from their grip on the counter. Dean grinned and spit directly onto his entrance, pushing it in with the second finger. He worked him open fast, each mewl and whimper fueling him on. By the time he had managed to work in three fingers, both of them were frantic. Cas was thrusting, and pushing back at his fingers as filthy moans filled the kitchen.

Without a word, Dean got back to his feet and yanked on Cas's hair until he was arching forward, the curve of his back making Dean's cock twitch. Cas took in a shuddering breath and Dean grinned, slapping his hand down hard on his ass as his hips jerked forward. The head of his swollen cock catching at his stretched out rim.

Cas opened his mouth to most likely beg but Dean interrupted him with another slap. He pushed Cas down until his chest was against the counter and Dean started push into him. Even through the animalistic need and roughness, he couldn't hurt Cas...not even if his lover begged him for it. Cas whimpered loudly, his body spasming with the need to move. Dean watched with amusement as his fiance started to fuck himself back on Dean's cock, not even waiting for Dean to start.

"Mmm, that's it baby, harder," Dean growled, a shudder roiling through his body when Cas obeyed, his fingers gripping the counter for leverage. Cas was thrusting back almost wildly, little droplets of sweat dribbling down his spine to catch at the little dips in his lower back. Dean tried to hold back, to just enjoy the show but he couldn't. It was too much and his brain was mush, the coil in his belly so tight it was almost painful. He licked up his back to his shoulder, biting down on his skin as he pushed his chest flush to his back, meeting each of his thrusts with the same ferocity.

"Dean, I'm so close," Cas panted with a slight whine. Dean bit down on his shoulder and Cas was crying out, his hips jerking uncontrollably. He clenched down hard around Dean and with one more thrust he was cumming hard, his hands gripping at his hips to keep them pressed together as he filled him. Dean pressed a soft kiss at the bite mark on Cas's shoulder, wincing at how bad it would probably bruise. He peeled his chest off of him and gently pulled out as Cas slowly stood back up.

"I'm sorry Dean..." Cas sighed heavily, his eyes downcast. Dean gaped at him, almost thinking it was for the sex...but then he remembered the stupid fight. He huffed out a laugh, running a hand over his face as he watched Cas turn a dark shade of red.

"I was so horrible! I can't believe..."

"Hey, stop...You may have been acting like a little brat but you weren't that bad. Seriously Cas, come on," Dean laughed trying to pull down Cas's hands that were covering his face.. Dean walked over to one of the chairs by their table and sat down, pulling Cas onto his lap. The mess on the back of Cas's legs didn't even phase him as Dean ran his hands all over his body. He waited patiently until Cas finally heaved a sigh, coming out from his hiding spot.

"You sure I wasn't that bad?" Cas asked, the blush on his cheeks still present. Dean smiled and pulled him in closer, brushing his lips along his cheek bones then down his nose to his lips.

"I'm sure...you gonna tell me why you're all stressed out?" Dean asked. It had been a slow realization and Dean felt slightly dumb for not catching on quicker.  But Castiel was using the problems for the wedding to cover up other issues.  First had been bachelor party, then something else so mundane Dean couldn't even remember and now this.  When his fiance flinched, Dean knew he was right.  He pulled Castiel in closer, nudging their noses together before trailing it along his heated cheekbone.

"My dad found out about the wedding..." He mumbed, finally meeting Dean's eyes.  Dean felt his chest squeeze and he gasped, the words getting stuck in his suddenly dry throat.

"Oh...um..." Dean managed to stammer out. He honestly didn't remember much of Cas's dad...just that he was a total douche.  He never liked Dean or his parents, always thought that he would never be good enough to be friends with Castiel.  

"Yeah...he wants to come and visit before the wedding," Cas said through gritted teeth. Dean felt the color drain from his face...

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Dean groaned pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. Cas sighed softly leaning forward to nuzzle into Dean's neck. He pulled his fiance in closer with his free arm, his hand squeezing his hip a little.

"I wish...my mom called earlier freaking out. I seriously don't know why she ever married him. I don't know if I ever told you this...but there was one night when our moms went out and came home really drunk...she told me that she had an affair with another man...Zachariah may not even be my father..." Cas said, his voice growing quieter and a touch bit hopeful with each passing word. Dean held his breath and couldn't think of a thing to say...it was such a touchy subject. When they were younger Cas would always say things like he wished Zachariah wasn't his father, that his real one would come and take care of him and his mom. He remembered a night when Cas came bursting into his room in tears but refused to tell him what it was about. Dean just hugged him and went to work on making his best friend smile again. It wasn't until years later he realized it had something to do with Zachariah finding out Cas was gay. Remembering how lost Castiel had been that night, how scared he looked when Dean told he'd never leave him....that no matter what they'd always be friends.  It still made his chest squeeze painfully to this day.

They sat there for a really long time, relaxing into each others soft touches before Dean's legs started to go numb and the mess on Cas's legs began to irritate his skin. Slowly, they made their way into the bathroom, Dean starting the water while Cas fetched the towels. Dean stepped under the spray and groaned as the hot water pelted his skin, smiling when lips brushed along his shoulders.

"Thank you Dean...for constantly keeping me grounded...for being my rock," Cas said softly. Dean swallowed hard and pulled Cas's arms around his chest to kiss his fingers, reveling in the warm press of his body.

"And I'll always be here for you Cas...always," Dean said kissing his wrist.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe it...after all these years...14 of them to be exact...and that asshole had the audacity to demand an "audience" with them. She couldn't breathe as she paced the living room of her house, the only noise she could hear was the fierce beating of her heart.

The best decision she had ever made was to divorce that man, especially after he smacked Castiel across the face. Her poor baby had only been 13...she had already known Castiel was either gay or bi sexual...with those longing looks towards Dean.  Over the years she had lost hope that the two would finally open their eyes and just be together.  She had never been more happy or proud when her little boy told her he was getting married.

She wished she wouldn't have gone to that stupid job fair with Mary that day...she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen. She had come home to find Cas hiding in the back of his closest in tears, the side of his face a dark red.

That was when he came crashing in the room, Zachariah held up the dress he had found their son wearing. He wanted to send Castiel to a shrink and all kinds of things...but the moment she finally made the connection through the overwhelming haze of the situation, she screamed at the man, telling him to leave.

That jack ass actually laughed in her face...she grabbed Castiel's hand and told her husband that if he wasn't gone by the time she got back, she was pressing charges. So she went to her best friend's in hysterics while Cas ran upstairs to be with Dean. John flew into a rage...he hated Zachariah from the moment he met him but he loved her as a sister and she was Mary's best friend.

To this day she still didn't know what John and Bobby did when they went to her house. But they came back to tell her he was gone...along with her eldest son. It broke her heart all over again...she didn't want to loose Luc too...but he was older, nearing 17 and if he wanted to come back to her he would. A month later there was a form in the mail for a divorce that she signed eagerly.

Cas got over the whole thing...and seemed to have pushed it so far back he forgot about it.

It was something that reminded her of _him_...a man she tried so hard to forget...one she only told one other person about. He was so kind, gentle and treated her like a princess...and had a passion for anything that would grow. Castiel was so much like him...even their obsession with bees.  God it hurt to remember him...

There was a loud knock on the front door and she rushed to open it, a frazzled looking Mary entered the house. Without a word the women hugged each other tightly, Mary's hand gently petting her hair as she cried into her shoulder.

"Oh Mary...I fucked up so bad..." she gasped pulling away. Bright blue eyes looked at her worriedly and she opened her mouth to speak but Anna cut her off.

"God forgive me...but I invited him..." Anna stammered. Mary's eyes widened and gasped.

"You invited Zachariah?"

"No! No I would never do that to my baby. No... I just thought...Cas deserved to finally know the truth..." Anna said lowering her eyes. Mary sighed heavily, her head lowering to press against Anna's.

"You mean...HIM?" she said emphasizing the word. Anna swallowed hard and nodded, looking up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"He said yes...he wants to meet Cas...he doesn't even hate me for not telling him...either of them," Anna laughed, tears trailing down her cheeks. Mary smiled and brushed them away with her thumbs.

"Of course not...from what you told me about him...he loved you. And probably still does...but little sister...you need to tell Cas before all of this crashes together..." Mary said. Anna nodded and took in a deep breath before pulling Mary into a hug.

"Thank you..."


	11. Chapter 11

Eeep we're getting closer to the wedding bells!

Warnings: talk about past abuse, verbal bashing.

This chapter is a bit angsty but I swear it's worth it!

* * *

_**Thursday, October 23** _

 

Castiel stared up at his mother's house from his seat in the car. His thumbs drumming to his own beat. His father was supposed to be meeting them today and he really was not looking forward to it. Dean had tried to come but Cas said no...he didn't want his father around Dean. One little comment and he knew his fiance would flip...

He hesitated for another minute before he finally pulled himself out of the car. His mother gave him a grim smile when she opened the door, pulling it back for him to come inside the house.

"He's not here yet?" Cas asked. Anna sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"No...he should be here soon though. Cas...honey you should have just let me tell him to stay away," she said. Cas watched her slump down on the couch and he couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit guilty. He moved to sit next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. She chuckled, wrapping an around him to pull him in closer.

"I love you mom," Cas said, a soft sigh passing through his lips as her fingers carded through his hair.

Anna pressed her lips to his forehead and he felt her smile, "I love you too baby."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, completely at ease and relaxed...until a sharp knock interrupted it all. Cas instantly tensed and sat up as his mother hurried to the door. He got to his feet and froze when his father entered the room. He looked so different...and old.

"Castiel...you look great son," Zachariah said with a forced smile, his hand reaching out. Cas swallowed against the dryness in his throat and took his hand.

"Thanks...so um...how are you father?" Cas asked sitting back down on the couch. Anna looked between them and started to turn to leave when Cas gave her a panicked look. She chewed on her lip before moving back to sit next to him. Zachariah watched them with calculating eyes, a tiny smirk on his face.

"Very well thank you, business is booming in New York," Zachariah answered leaning back into the chair. Silence surrounded them and it was so uncomfortable...well for Anna and Cas anyway. Zachariah seemed to feed off of it.

"So Castiel...tell me about your fiance?" he asked. Cas narrowed his eyes and tried to read his father's expression.

"Well...do you remember my best friend Dean Winchester?" Cas asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah yes...the little boy you spent nearly every waking moment with," Zachariah said with a humorless laugh. Cas frowned at him and bit down on his tongue to keep from saying what he really wanted to.

"That little boy is his fiance now," Anna said with a bright smile, her hand squeezing his fingers. Cas smiled back at her.

"Well...that's...congratulations son," Zachariah said and it was rather obvious he was forcing the tight smile.

"Why are you here? The last time I saw you...you weren't exactly accepting of me..." Cas said. The smile faded from Zachariah's face and he fidgeted, his long fingers smoothing out his dress pants.

"You're my son Castiel..."

"Okay...and?"

"Cas," Anna said sternly. Cas stared at her and then back at his father.

"I'm sorry but I've been your son for 27 years...and you chose to miss 14 of them. Swim meets...my prom, My high school graduation,...college! I am just as gay as I was back then...what's changed?" Cas asked, slightly glaring at his father. Zachariah shook his head and leaned forward

"I know I haven't been exactly very, accepting of your life style but I want to make up for that. I missed a lot of important things in your life...I don't want to miss this one..." Zachariah said softly, the coldness in his eyes seemed to melt into something Cas had never seen before. Understanding...Cas swallowed hard and looked down at his hands...he wanted to believe it with every fiber of his being. But something was holding him back, not wanting to let go of the grudge burrowed deep in his heart.

" _Father please! I'm...I'm so sorry!" Cas cried frantically backing away from his towering father. His large hand connected with the side of his face again as the other ripped the dress off of his body._

" _My son will not be a faggot!" Zachariah screamed, his entire face red with rage. Cas took in a staggering breath, his hand shaking as he gingerly touched his face._

" _This will end right now….go clean yourself up," Zachariah growled, turning and stomping out of his room. Cas crawled into his closet and hugged his knees close...trying to stay quiet as he sobbed into his arms._

Cas flinched at the memory and held his breath when he looked back up, his eyes meeting his father's confused expression.

"It's going to take me a while to be...ok with you being around again...but, if you want….you can come with us to Bobby's house...it's where we'll be having the reception," Cas said softly. He felt a hand press on his lower back and he was grateful for the steadiness it brought. Zachariah nodded, a strained smile stretched on his lips.

"I'll be there...It was good seeing you son...and you too Anna. I should get going...I'll see you both tomorrow," Zachariah said with another nod before making his way to the door. Cas watched him leave, his breath catching in his chest before slumping over.

"Cas?" Anna asked, her fingers threading through his hair.

"I'm ok...can I lay down for a while?" Cas groaned. His mom laughed softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Of course you can baby...come on," she said helping him stand. Cas followed her to the guest room where he collapsed down on the bed, smiling when she sat down, letting him put his head on her lap.

"I'm so proud of you," She whispered just before he fell asleep.

* * *

" _Dean! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Cas laughed as his best friend practically dragged him out onto the football field. The air was warm but it wasn't enough to make their tuxes uncomfortable. Dean turned excited green eyes to him and Cas swallowed hard, the smile on his face was beautiful._

" _We did it Cas! We fucking did it...damn...I so could not have done this without you man," Dean laughed. Cas blushed and shrugged, pulling his suit jacket off and letting it fall on the grass. Dean followed suit and grinned at him._

" _I'm serious...I would have never graduated if you weren't my best friend," Dean said softly._

" _You would have just bullied someone else to do it," Cas teased punching his friend in the arm. Dean chuckled and nodded._

" _Most likely...thank you Cas...and don't even try to argue...just accept it...probably won't happen again," Dean grinned. Cas rolled his eyes and laughed, turning his face up at the sky. there were only a few lights on, mostly by the gym, but Cas could still see the stars perfectly. Things grew quiet between them but it was comfortable. Cas found his eyes slowly closing at the gentle hum of happiness coursing through him._

" _Cas...can I ask you something...but you have to promise not to judge me," Dean whispered, his voice mere inches from his ear. Cas turned to regard his friend, shocked to find him nervous and blushing._

" _Of course Dean...what is it?" Cas asked._

" _Will you um...god this is going to sound so…"_

" _Gay?" Cas asked with a smirk. Dean guffawed and pushed at his shoulder playfully._

" _Just shut up," Dean sighed. He took in a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Cas's, "Dance with me?"_

_Cas stared at him, his eyes widening when he realized he was being serious. His straight best friend..who he was utterly in love with...was asking him to dance. Was this real? Cas swallowed hard and looked towards the gym...he could faintly hear the music but that didn't really matter to him._

" _I mean...well...I know you're kind of here with someone...I just thought...never mind..." Dean stammered, even in the dark Cas could clearly see how red his best friend's face was getting. Before Dean could get too far from him, his hand shot out to grab his wrist._

" _Yes..." Cas said just above a whisper. Dean turned back to him, a smile slowly growing on his face._

" _Not a word to Sammy," he growled as he moved in closer. Cas swallowed hard and nodded, his hands easily finding their place around Dean's shoulder's. He couldn't help laughing...of all the things to be worried about...he was more concerned of his little brother finding out just how soft his older brother was. Dean glared at him but it carried no heat; his hands moved slowly to wrap around his waist, pulling him in a little closer._

_Cas knew this was not something you normally did with your best friend. Girls maybe...but not guys. Especially not straight ones. But he and Dean had always been close...which brought on a huge amount of teasing from their class mates. It only got worse when everyone found out he was gay. But Dean never left him...didn't even blink an eye when Cas told him, tears streaming down his face. He had been so scared Dean would hate him, find him disgusting like his father had._

_Dean listened and shocked the hell out of him by pulling him into a tight hug, telling him over an over again he wasn't ever going to leave._

_And now...here he was...dancing...slow dancing for that matter, with said best friend in the middle of the football field. It made his heart speed up and made him hope...but even if he never got Dean as his boyfriend...he had him regardless._

_Cas bit his lip and hesitantly lowered his head to Dean's shoulder, relaxing when the arms around his waist just pulled him in tighter._

"Baby….come on...babe...wake up...Caaaaaaaaas," a voice was poking at him...wanting to pull him away from the amazing memory of his prom. He groaned loudly and slapped away the hand brushing through his hair.

"Oh my god you sleep like a rock...come on...open those pretty eyes for me." It was Dean...of course it was him. Cas smiled and opened his eyes, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip as Dean's face came into focus.

"There he is…" Dean hummed leaning down to brush his lips along his own.

"Hi...how long have you been here?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged as one of his hands rubbed up his side. Cas snuggled closer, moving to lay his head in Dean's lap, his face pressed against his stomach. His fiance chuckled, his hand picking up where it left off.

"Not long...just enough to get the story from your mom. You ok?" Dean asked. Cas sighed and rolled over on his back.

"Yes and no...I want to believe him...I really do. But I'm scared if I let my guard drop for just a second…"

"If he says or does anything to upset you tomorrow, he's gone. I won't put up with him being a douche so close to our wedding," Dean said softly bending over to kiss his forehead. Cas smiled up at him and bit his lip, pulling him down until his fiance was laying down, his arms wrapped around him tightly.

* * *

_**Friday, October 24th** _

Cas took Dean's hand and quickly pulled him towards Bobby's house. The land looked completely different...it was cleaned up and Cas felt a lump in his throat. The junkers that sat around the house had been sprayed down and Bobby had started to string lights around them.

"Hey boys! What you think?" The old man said with a small smile. Cas beamed up at him and couldn't help running to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Bobby huffed a laugh, his hand patting him on his shoulder.

"It looks wonderful Bobby...I can't believe you did all of this in such a short time!" Cas laughed pulling away. He remembered the very stressful task of asking his "uncle" to use his land for the reception. Cas had cooked dinner, made the man a cake...and tried his best to smooth over the request the best he could. Bobby had stared at him for a moment before laughing, nearly slapping him for being such and "idjit"

"Anything for you kiddo...and besides...the place needed to be cleaned up anyway. Come on, let me show you guys the back!" Bobby said gesturing for Dean and the others to follow. Cas bit his lip and watched as Mary, John, Dean, Anna, Gabe, Sam and Zachariah followed.

"Bobby! Oh my...it looks beautiful!" Mary exclaimed. The back of the house was completely cleared up...and the dirt had been leveled and hardened. There was now a wooden platform with beams on each corner sitting near the house. Lights were strung up the pillars and crossed over to create a little canopy of twinkling lights.

The most surprising...was the new gazebo...Cas's mouth dropped open and he stared up at Bobby, who was blushing just slightly.

"It's my wedding present to you guys...me, John and Benny have working on it non stop," Bobby said.

"Seriously? This...this is amazing," Dean said, green eyes wide as he approached the beautiful wooden structure.

"Yes...It was both of your mother's idea...it was a mere thought then...well...we kinda got a little carried away," John laughed. Cas's eyes welled up but he couldn't help it...it was gorgeous and more than he could have ever hoped for. Cas watched as Dean's nimble fingers traced the carvings, a small smiled stretched on his lips.

"Mom...this is amazing," Sam said joining his older brother in inspecting it. Cas grinned and continued to look around, seeing his vision for their wedding play out in his mind. It was going to be beautiful.

"So...is this where you...boys' will be getting married?" Zachariah asked, his eyes glancing around taking everything in. Cas felt his smile falter but cleared his throat, his fingers wringing together a bit. Before he could open his mouth Sam answered for him.

"Yes...the priest from our mothers' church agreed to officiate it," he said it with such sincerity it brought the smile back on Cas's face. Dean came a little closer, his hand rubbing the small of his back.

"Priest? A Priest actually agreed?" Zachariah said incredulously, his face pinched in a grimace. Cas felt his chest tighten and he tried to swallow it down.

"Yeah? And? Who else did you think would marry us?" Gabe laughed shaking his head. He took Sam's hand and pulled him closer to the gazebo. Zachariah's face turned a few different colors...from pale, to red, to purple before he barked out a laugh.

"This is insanity...no respected man of the cloth would agree to this blasphemy!" Zachariah growled, his hands moving up to massage his temples.

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell did you even come?"

"I knew you were lying!"

"What is your problem?"

Cas closed his eyes as the chorus of voices belonging to people that he loved rang out. He should have known better than to invite his father here...but he had the slightest bit of hope that maybe...just maybe he hadn't been lying. But he had to be honest with himself, it was better for it to happen now then at the actual ceremony.

"You need to leave...now," John said taking slow steps towards his father. Zachariah sneered down at him, laughing in his face.

"You don't scare me John, you didn't back then and you don't know. Castiel...you are my son and I can help you from this path of sin...please just let me help you."

Cas gaped at him, he tried to pull away from Dean but his fiance just pulled him in closer. He didn't need to look up at him to know just how furious he was. His entire body had gone rigid, breathing coming out in harsh gasps.

"John's right, you need to leave," Cas said shaking his head, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into a hole.

"Castiel...son...don't let these...people, do this to you!"

"Oh my god just shut up Zach! You can't force or mold him into what you want! He's not you and he'll never be like you!"

"He's my son, Anna," Zachariah argued. Castiel's stomach churned every time he said it, he was about to scream shut up but his mother beat him to it.

"He's not your son!" Anna shouted. Everyone froze, eyes widening as they stared at his mother. All except Mary, who he could have sworn had a very small smile on her face.

"What did you say?" Zach bellowed, taking a few steps towards his mom. John and Bobby moved to stand in between them.

"You heard me! He's not your son!" Anna said, her eyes welling with tears.

"I knew it...as soon as I saw him...I should have left you the moment after you gave birth...whore!" Zach cried. Cas wrenched away from Dean, hurrying closer to his mother when John swung, knocking Zach hard on his ass.

"Don't you ever talk to her that way you son of a bitch!" John shouted, struggling against Bobby's arms.

"You'll regret that Winchester!" Zach cried, struggling to his feet. He staggered back and stared at them all, his face turning an even darker shade of purple. He brushed the dirt off his pants and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" John barked.

"I said..."

"Oh please Zachariah...do put a cork in it and shut the hell up," Cas stilled...that voice. It was unfamiliar but yet he knew exactly who it belonged to. Slowly he spun around and his breath caught in his chest. The 16 year old quiet version of his older brother morphed into the well dressed blond man smiling snarkly at Zach.

"Is that...who I think it is?" Dean asked softly. Cas couldn't answer, his eyes were glued to the man standing a few feet from them.

"Luc...oh my god," Anna whispered, her hands covering her mouth. Luc turned cold blue eyes to her and his entire face melted into a soft smile.

"Hiya mom..." he said gently, holding his arms out. Anna choked back a sob and ran to him, hugging him tightly. His older brother laughed, pressing his lips to her red hair.

"Oh Luc...I'm so glad you came," she said, laughing quietly when Luc wiped at her tears. Cas swallowed hard and started walking over. Luc looked up at him and bit on his bottom lip, his arm reaching out to him slowly.

"You should not be here Lucifer..." Zach growled making Cas stop in his tracks.. Luc gently moved their mom to his side and the coldness slid back onto his face.

"Why father? Afraid I'd corrupt my baby brother more than I already had? You blamed me for years for him turning into a boy lover. You thought taking me away from him would help Castiel find the 'path'...but the only reason why I really left with you and stayed away from them so long...is so that you wouldn't come near them. You had to keep a close eye on me didn't you father? Didn't help in the long run did it?" Luc laughed, his eyes casting over to where their cars were parked. Cas looked over and gasped when he saw a very good looking man sauntering over. He was impeccably dressed with slicked back dark hair and light eyes.

Castiel knew instantly who he was and he covered his mouth in shock as a long forgotten memory dislodged itself. He remembered being 13 and walking into the kitchen where a much younger Luc and his best friend were standing extremely close to the other. The dark haired boy had jerked away while Luc just smiled at Cas, telling him to go back upstairs.

" _It's ok...I don't think he saw anything...and if he did, he won't tell," Luc had whispered. Cas had no idea what it meant but when he looked around the corner, Luc was hugging the boy tightly. He had shared similar hugs with Dean all the time...it's what best friends did!_

That had been the same day Zach had found him in that dress...and the last day he really saw his older brother.

"Dean...that's Michael..." Cas gasped, swallowing almost convulsively to keep down the onslaught of feelings and need to just break down and cry. Dean wrapped his arms around him, anchoring him and he felt a little stronger.

"If you had just kept your sinful ways locked up, Castiel would have never seen you two together!" Zach yelled taking two steps closer to Luc. Michael let out a laugh that echoed through out the yard. He stepped in front of Luc and grinned, his hand going out to block Zach.

"You can't hurt him or Castiel anymore...you're a miserable old man with only your beliefs to sustain you. I'm sorry you can't see your children for the beautiful and remarkable men they have become...I truly pity you Zachariah...now leave. Or I'll have to embarrass you...again," Michael said. Luc looked at the man before him proudly, his hand reaching out to weave their fingers together. He could hear Dean's breath hitch, his own fingers being squeezed by his fiance's. Zachariah huffed one last time before he finally stormed off, the tension quickly melting the second they heard the car start and tear out of the driveway.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion but I can't stand that man," Michael stated with a small laugh. Cas couldn't hold back anymore, he tore away from Dean and crashed into his older brother.

"Thank you, thank you for coming...I honestly didn't think you would," Cas said clinging just a little bit to his brother's jacket. Luc chuckled and kissed his cheek, pulling away just enough to look into his face.

"I'm so sorry I stayed away...I should have come back much sooner...I just didn't want that man following and disrupting your life," Luc said cupping the side of his face. Cas sniffled and hugged him again while fingers combed through his hair.

"Well...that was...eventful...I need a beer," Bobby sighed. Cas laughed and watched him, John, Mary, Gabe and Sam all make their way into the house. Gabe gave him a worried look that only vanished when Cas nodded with a smile. Sam must have given the same to Dean because he hesitated on the porch as well.

"Castiel...I want you to officially meet my husband...Michael...Mike, you remember my little brother and his best friend Dean?" Luc said turning to look at him. Michael smiled brightly and nodded, his arm circling around Luc's waist.

"Of course...you two constantly scared the shit out of me with how quiet you sneaked around the house," Michael laughed. Dean snickered and moved up next to him, his lips pressing to the side of his head.

"Oh my...you got married?" Anna asked, her throat tight. Luc's smile vanished and he hurried to pull her into his arms.

"Mom...I wanted so badly to invite you...both of you...but we had to marry in secret 6 months ago. Then when I got Cas's invite in the mail...I knew it was time to finally cut ties with father...I had Michael and soon Cas would have Dean...then he wouldn't be able to really touch either of us. I never though he'd actually come here...how did he even find out?" Luc asked, fingers combing through Anna's hair.

"Probably read it on facebook or something," Dean sighed.

"I don't care...as much as it sucked I'm glad it happened the way it did," Cas said. He raised his eyes to his mother and gave her a knowing look. She blushed and pulled away from her eldest son to grasp at his hands.

"Cas...I'm so sorry,"

"Mom...I'm not mad...I kinda...already knew," Cas laughed.

"What? How?" Anna squeaked, her entire face going red.

"It was a long time ago...you came home after going out with Mary...and you were a bit inebriated..." Cas grinned. Anna covered her face with a groan.

"Still...I should have told you a long time ago. I just never wanted to upset you...you were so happy and in love...I couldn't take that away from you," Anna said cupping his face. Cas smiled and touched their foreheads together.

"It's ok Mom...I promise," he whispered. Anna nodded and pulled away to look up at him.

"He's here baby..." Anna said, a fresh stream of tears sliding down her cheeks, "And he really wants to meet you..."

"He's...my real...my dad wants to meet me?" Cas gasped, he nearly lost his balance but strong hands held him steady.

"Of course he wants to meet you...do you?" she asked. He felt himself nod eagerly, his own tears trailing down. Anna laughed softly and kissed his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Alrighty, to any of those who have read this on FF.net...I have made some drastic changes to this chapter. Just a little heads up! Lol

 

* * *

 

Dean watched for as long as he could as Cas cried in his mother's arms before he had to pull him away. Without uttering a word, he lead him past the junkers and into the tree line where he gently propped Cas up against a tree, his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

 

"Baby...are you ok?" Dean asked, his voice tight with worry. Cas lifted his face and barely nodded, his eyes a little glazed over. Dean sighed heavily and pulled him into his arms, his hand cradling the back of his head. The last 30 minutes had been extremely overwhelming, anyone would have freaked out with that much information loaded onto them. Cas let out a shuddering breath before his fingers started to cling to his shirt. Dean moved easily as Castiel pulled him in closer, his face moving to nuzzle into Dean's neck.

 

"Kit?" Dean whispered against his ear. Cas let out another deep sigh and slowly pulled away, his eyes a little clearer now.

 

"Yeah...sorry," Cas said just above a whisper, a little smile breaking out on his face. Dean leaned in to brush their lips together, his fingers tracing up his arms to cup the sides of his neck. Cas made a small contended noise as his body melted against him as he nibbled on Dean's lower lip.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for...I just wanted to make sure you were ok..."

 

"I am...I just can't believe it..my brother is actually here...and my real father..." Cas's bright abrupt laughter cut off anything else he was about to say. He ran a hand down his face while shaking his head in disbelief. Dean couldn't help it, he grinned wide and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

 

Dean kept him pressed against the tree until he knew 100% that Cas was ok, that he wouldn't have a complete melt down. The bright smile returned to his fiance's face and he was excited all over again about going over the plans with everyone...which now included his big brother. Dean took his hand and lead him back, genuinely surprised to see Luc still standing there.

 

"Can I have a word with you Dean?" Luc asked once they were close enough. Cas laughed, leaning up to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Don't be too long okay?" Cas asked with an almost shy smile before running up to the house. Dean bit his lip, moving to lean up against one of the junkers. Luc followed close behind, his fingers spinning the ring on his finger idley. Dean had seen it gleaming in the sun but he was still so shocked and happy that Luc ended up with Michael. He barely remembered the guy...though what he did was the way he always managed to make Luc smile. Luc took a few moments to gather his words before taking in a deep breath, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned up against the junker next to Dean.

 

"Dean...I will never be able to thank you enough for looking out for him..." Luc said softly keeping his eyes closed for a brief moment before Dean was staring right into those bright crystal blue eyes. They were always so intense...he and Castiel shared that trait but Cas's were softer. The hard, somewhat bitterness pooling in Luc's made Dean swallow hard and thank whoever was listening that Castiel didn't have to really grow up under Zachariah's thumb.

 

"You really don't need to thank me Luc...he was my best friend and I would have done anything for him...nothings changed. Just that...now instead of my best friend he'll be my husband," Dean said trying but failing miserably at hiding the giddiness in his voice. Luc beamed at him, nodding his head eagerly.

 

"I'm so glad you two stayed together...whether it was just as friends or lover's...leaving was one of the hardest things I ever had to do...but I knew it would be ok in the end...Castiel had you. And if you're anything like my Michael...you're incredibly loyal to the ones you love," Luc said thickly, his breath catching in his throat a bit.

 

"How did you and Michael find each other again?" Dean asked softly.

 

"After he graduated high school...he somehow managed to move to New York. He found me during one of the more...darker parts of my life. It was sophomore year in college and I was so...lost and confused. I wanted to come back home to be with my mother and Castiel but Zachariah had better plans for me. When I saw Michael in the college courtyard...God...I was so happy to see him. At that moment it didn't matter whether or not we'd only be friends or if we'd find each other again but him being around helped me to not completely lose myself. Then I believe it was in our Junior year we picked up where we left off in high school,” Luc said with a fond smile. He pushed away from the car and paced a little in front of Dean, his long fingers tracing over the curve of his lips.

 

“Michael wanted to leave...go somewhere where Zach couldn't reach us...but no matter where I went, he'd find me. So through the fighting and constant fear of losing the other because we had to hide...I stayed as an apprentice to my father's company. But I learned the business and gained my father's trust enough to where he made me his Vice President...on contract to take over when he stepped down. Six months ago, he announced that he was retiring at the end of this year...signed all the paperwork and everything. So Michael and I got married as soon as possible," Luc explained, his fingers playing with the silver wedding band absently.

 

"So when you signed...you signed under your new name," Dean said with a little laugh. Luc grinned up at him and nodded.

 

"Yes...no longer was I Lucifer Novak but Luc Cohen...you should have seen his face...it was beautiful. And there was nothing he could do...our partners were all in the room and would have not appreciated a scene...especially since one of them was gay herself," Luc laughed. Dean covered his face as he joined him, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"Wow...you need to make sure to tell Cas all of this...I'm sure he'd love to hear it," Dean said. Luc nodded, a warmer smile growing on his face as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a white envelope. Dean's eyes squinted at it, his heart beating a bit faster at the possibility of what was inside.

 

"Mom told me you two aren't taking a honeymoon because of financial problems?" Luc asked. Dean rubbed the back of his neck guiltily and groaned.

 

"Yeah...I really wanted to take Cas to Greece...but I figure in a few years when our savings build back up," Dean shrugged. Luc rolled his eyes playfully before shoving the envelope into his hand. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and tried to hand it back with trembling hands.

 

"Luc..."

 

"I won't take no for an answer and you will not be giving that back. I'm not trying to buy my brother's forgiveness...but I will make up for the gifts he never got from me for both graduations and 14 years worth of birthdays. It...kills me that I wasn't here...for all those landmarks. So you'll take this, and take him to Greece...and have the honeymoon you two deserve," Luc said crossing his arms. Dean pressed his lips together, fighting against every bit of his nature to argue. Instead, he shoved the very thick envelope into his pocket.

 

"Come on..." Luc said linking his arm with Dean, leading him towards the house.

 

* * *

Cas sat on the bench seat under their window, staring at the storm rolling in. Lightening lit up the dark sky followed closely by the roaring thunder that seemed to shake the whole house. Cas loved it...Dean was a little panicky about lightening but he always tried to hide it. Though he failed miserably every time.

 

They had spent hours at Bobby's house when they were only supposed to be there for maybe one. Then they were to get some early rest because Saturday was going to be non stop. It was the last weekend before the wedding and Dory had schedules for them all. But it all got put on hold to spend more time with his brother...and setting up a breakfast date with his real father.

 

Everything was on pause until that was done...and thankfully he had the type of friends who completely understood and complied. Especially Gabe and Sam...he thought maybe Gabe would get a little impatient with him but it was quite the opposite. It was a nice change and Cas was grateful for the apology Gabe gave him.

 

Cas shivered at the sudden warm press of fingers trailing up his spine to massage the back of his neck. Dean sighed, his breath tickling his skin as lips kissed his shoulder. His fiance moved to sit behind him, his legs moving to either side of his body.

 

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Dean asked, his lips brushing his neck. Cas leaned back, pulling Dean's arms tighter around him.

 

"A little...I'm just anxious I guess," he said, tilting his head a little when Dean started kissing his neck. He bit his lip and let his eyes close when something wet made little designs on his skin. Fingers trailed down his chest to palm at his growing erection.

 

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Dean asked. Cas sighed lifting his hips up a little to get more friction, a small whimper escaping his lips when those fingers gripped him through his boxers.

 

"Mmhmm...you'll meet him later though...if things go well," Cas said breathlessly. Dean nipped at his jaw, his other hand raising to cup his face.

 

"It will go well baby, don't you worry," Dean whispered, slipping his hand into his boxers to grip his cock tightly. Cas whimpered again at the warm touch, his nails digging into the flesh of Dean's thighs.

 

"Feel good baby?" Dean dragged his teeth up his neck to nibble at his ear lobe, making his back arch a bit.

 

"Yes...Dean!" Cas gasped out when Dean's thumb rubbed against the slit of his cock. He writhed and jerked in Dean's arms, completely falling apart and loving every second of it. Dean moaned in his ear as his hand moved faster and tighter. Cas bit down on his bottom lip, his breathing coming out in sharp gasps.

 

"Cum for me baby," Dean moaned, biting down on the back of his neck. Cas cried out and jerked hard into his hand as he came, painting up his chest and Dean's hand.

 

"That's it...so good Kit," Dean mumbled, lips brushing along his jaw. Cas smiled and tried to catch his breath, practically becoming a noodle against his fiance.

 

"You take such good care of me De," Cas sighed, grinning as Dean cleaned up his chest with a cloth. He turned to look at him, giving him a knowing look. Dean just shrugged with a huge smile on his face.

 

"It's my job...now come on, time for bed," Dean said, picking him up and then tossing him on the mattress. Cas laughed and kicked off his boxers before crawling under the blankets. He noticed the tent in Dean's briefs and bit his lip.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Don't worry about it...I know you like me poking you while you sleep," Dean snickered. Cas opened his mouth but all that came out was a squeak as his face turned a horrible shade of red. Dean tackled him down onto the bed and attacked his face with his lips.

 

"Are you sure you want to marry a freak like me?" Cas laughed pushing his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean sighed heavily and frowned.

 

"I'm not sure...the upkeep alone is horrible," Dean laughed, quickly rolling away when Cas tried to smack him.

 

"You know I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else...now come here," Dean said pulling him back into his arms. Cas couldn't help but grin, wiggling his ass against Dean's erection as he got comfortable.

 

Cas fell asleep pretty easily and if he dreamt he had no idea. When he woke up the next morning the sun was barely shining through the blinds. Cas yawned and stretched out his body, groaning at the pops in his shoulders and back. There was a soft huff of laughter behind him and he looked over his shoulder at a very sleepy Dean.

 

He rolled his eyes and tried to scoot out of bed but was pulled back down, arms and legs wrapping around him like a freaking octopus. Cas grinned as he rolled onto his back, pulling Dean on top of him. Both letting out soft hums at the wonderful press of skin.

 

"Do we really have to get out of bed today?" Dean groaned hiding his face in Cas's neck. Cas trailed his fingertips along the muscle's of his fiance's back, smiling at the little shivers.

"Yes...just think...one more week and we're going to be married," Cas sighed. Dean groaned, turning his face to start kissing at his neck.

 

"It can't come fast enough...I wanna hear my husband scream my name," Dean said and Cas knew the smug bastard was grinning. He stifled a gasp when Dean's hips grinded slowly against him.

 

"Mmm, Dean don't start that...we don't have time...oh," Cas moaned, his hips jerking up on their own to rub their pulsing erections against each other. Dean chuckled raising up on his elbows to stare down at him, his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips languidly. Cas spread his legs wider and canted up with every down motion. All too soon they were both breathing heavily and rocking hard against each other.

 

"Dean...ah...oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Cas gasped when he heard their front door open. Dean growled against his neck but didn't stop, his hips moving in a frantic need. Cas cried out a whimper, his fingers digging into Dean's lower back as his hair was yanked back hard.

 

"Hey where you guys at?"

 

"Fucking Gabriel...I'm gonna kill him," Dean growled, he paused for a split second and found himself flat on his back, Cas crawling up his body to straddle his chest.

 

"Please Dean," Cas's entire body was shaking with need and Dean didn't disappoint. He grabbed at Cas's hips pulling him forward until his cock was in cased in his mouth.

 

"Ooooh Dean!" Cas cried out, his hips thrusting forward into Dean's open throat.

 

"Oh I did not need to hear that!" Cas heard Gabriel shout. His laugh came out short, turning into a loud moan as he fell back on his hands. Dean dug his fingers into his ass moving him into a faster rhythm. He let his lover move him how he wanted, the spiral of pleasure tightening in his stomach as he started to shake.

 

"I'm close...Dean!" he shouted thrusting into his mouth a couple more times before he practically exploded down Dean's throat. A high keening noise escaped his mouth as those talented lips continued to suck on him, milking every drop. He collapsed back, his head resting on Dean's thigh. Something wet rubbed against his cheek and he smirked, turning his face to flick his tongue out at the very hard cock inches away from him. Dean cried out and fingers were digging into his legs. Cas turned to lay his body against Dean's chest, taking Dean's cock down until the tip hit his throat.

 

"Damn baby," Dean moaned, his warm hands rubbing up and down the back of his thighs. Cas hummed along his shaft, shaking his ass a little. He was rewarded with a hard swat and he shuddered, sheathing Dean's cock into his throat.

 

"Guys...seriously...are you done yet?" Gabriel called through their door. Dean huffed out a laugh and Cas heard a wet pop before a slick finger was pushing into him. He cried out, the vibration going all the way along Dean's shaft.

 

"Mmm, no! Beat it midget!" Dean groaned out, his long finger pumping in and out of him slowly. Cas whimpered and continued to suck Dean down into his throat, bobbing his head a bit quicker. Every time his prostate was touched, he would swallow around Dean's head.

 

"Fuck...don't know which would be better...your mouth or your ass...fuck!" Dean cried out, his hips pistoning up. Cas pulled off and grinned, his fist closing around him and pumping fast.

 

"Which one you want?" Cas asked breathlessly turning his head to look at him over his shoulder. Dean was sweating and his face scrunched up in pleasure as his hips jerked up in time with his hand. Cas flicked his tongue out to catch the steady drip of pre cum and Dean growled, slapping his hands down hard on Cas's ass.

 

"Your mouth...oh fuck just like that," Dean moaned. Cas hummed around him, keeping his mouth and throat open to let Dean fuck into.

 

"Dude, they're probably just messing with you...no way they would keep going if they knew you were here," Cas could hear Sam and before he could yell for him to stop, the door opened.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Sam screamed reeling back at the same moment Dean came hard into his mouth, most of it dribbling between past his lips and down his chin.

 

"I told you dumbass!" Gabriel shouted, the door slamming shut. Dean shuddered under him and Cas had to catch his breath a moment before cleaning up his mess. Giving Dean's sensitive cock a few long sucks, grinning as his hips jerked up each time.

 

"I can't...believe...they did that," Dean gasped, his body twitching with the aftermath of his orgasm. Cas chuckled and moved to hover over him, his legs straddling Dean's stomach.

 

"Maybe they'll actually learn this time?" Cas grinned, kissing at his chest and neck. Dean swallowed hard and nodded, his hand raising lazily to rub Cas's back.

 

"Doubt it...come on though...we need a shower," Dean said, his eyes closing. Cas snickered and snuggled into him, knowing full well they wouldn't be moving for a few minutes.

 

 

* * *

Dean came into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face when he saw his brother and Gabriel avoiding his eyes. They were both pale and nervous.

 

"So...what's on the agenda for today?" Dean asked moving around to start the coffee pot. Sam looked up at him and then back down.

 

"Did...you guys not hear me?" Gabe asked. Dean looked at him and laughed, dropping a couple bagels into the toaster.

 

"You two are the ones who decided to not take the hint. I mean...it's not like we were quiet. You both need to learn how to knock and if we don't answer...it doesn't mean you can just walk on in. This is our house...if we want to have sex we will...it's not our fault you choose to keep doing that to yourselves," Dean said with a grin.

 

For once...and it was glorious...his brother and Gabe were utterly quiet.

 

Cas came into the kitchen with a smug smile, not even a little embarrassed about earlier. It made Dean happy...he wanted Cas to be as relaxed and comfortable in his own skin as possible. He grabbed the front of his fiance's shirt and pulled him close, giving him a chaste kiss. Cas gave him a bright smile before moving towards the fridge to pour himself some juice.

 

"Ok well um...we have to have our last tux fittings today and whatever else Dory can think of for us to do," Sam said after a few minutes.

 

"Sounds good...hopefully we can meet up around lunch time?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

 

"Maybe...don't worry I'll call you," Cas said. There was a honk from outside and Cas leaned up to kiss his jaw. Dean bit his lip watching him disappear out of the room. He knew Cas needed to do this alone but he really wished he could be there. It killed him knowing that Cas could get upset...his real dad could be just as big of a douche as Zach.

 

"Alright Dean-O...let's get goin before we get in trouble," Gabriel grinned.

 

* * *

Castiel couldn't stop fidgeting, his fingers going from picking at his pants to his nails to gripping the car seat. His mom kept glancing at him...she was a nervous wreck too. He really was trying to not be so selfish...but he couldn't help it. The car pulled up to a nice little outside eatery and both of them just sat there staring out of the window.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath, reaching over to grab Anna's hand, "We can do this...come on mom."

 

Anna nodded firmly before climbing out of the car. He followed her towards the door when something made him slow down. Turning his head he caught the eyes of a man walking towards them, his heart hammering in his chest. He was just a little taller than Castiel with dark brushed back hair that had streaks of silver in it and bright blue eyes. From where he stood Cas could tell they were a few shades darker than his own. He was dressed in a simple but fitting button up and the beard along his chin looked as if it had been trimmed that morning. They hadn't made eye contact yet but the man stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes stopped on Castiel. The man's lips parted in what Castiel guessed was a gasp, his hand reaching out a little before it dropped to his side. Anna made a noise behind him and Castiel had no more doubts who this man was.

 

The man composed himself enough to close the space between them, a soft but nervous smile gracing his lips as he got closer.

 

"Hello Anna...," the man said, his voice rich with a bit of a southern lilt. His entire face was beaming when he took his mother in. Then those vibrant eyes found his and Castiel's breath hitched once again.

 

"Castiel...you are more handsome than your mother described..." he said softly. Castiel felt his cheeks grow warm and he tried to say something but nothing would come out.

 

"Castiel...this is Cain...your dad," Anna said timidly. Cain's face brightened even more and held out his hand. Castiel stared at it for a moment before just crashing into the man, hugging him almost desperately. If only this man knew how many times Castiel had prayed for him...had wished that someone other than Zachariah would claim him. Just be proud of him.

 

Cain made a startled noise that sounded more like a laugh as his arms enclosed around Castiel, pulling him in even tighter.

 

"I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me," Castiel stammered trying to pull away but Cain only let him get so far.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for son...nothing. Now come on, let's get a table," Cain said with a smile, leading them into the restaurant.

 

They were sat outside which made Cas incredibly happy and Cain seemed to be just as pleased. His poor mom was so quiet it was kinda hilarious. He reached over to grab her hand, squeezing her fingers to try and reassure her.

 

"Well...I'm...not really sure how to begin," Cain laughed softly. Anna bit her lip and couldn't help from smiling. Cas eyed her carefully and realized that she was utterly giddy...

 

"Can...can you tell me how you two met or how this...even happened?" Cas asked. Anna blushed and laughed a little.

 

"Well...Zachariah was constantly leaving for his job. One time before he left, we got in a horrible argument. It was then I realized I wasn't happy but I couldn't bring myself to divorce Zach...so I went for a walk to cool down. Luc was at school so I had nothing to really occupy my time. Somehow, I found myself at this garden nursery...it was beautiful. Cain found me wandering around and I felt something inside myself I had never felt around Zach. Peace," Anna said. Castiel felt his throat tighten but he smiled when Cain reached over and took Anna's hand.

 

"She didn't hide the fact that she was married but I couldn't deny how I felt about her. I was a very quiet person who didn't really talk to anyone. Plants and bees were my favored company at the time...but something about your mother opened something...a longing I'd never felt before. I found myself talking about things I thought I had laid buried so many years before. I will never feel guilty or ashamed of being with her but I do regret that we didn't have more time..." he said. Anna wiped at her eyes quickly and forced out a laugh.

 

"How long were you together?" Castiel asked.

 

"3 weeks...Zach came home early. The only reason why I stayed with Zach and didn't run away with you Cain...is because of my other son Luc. I couldn't just leave him," she said.

 

"I have never blamed you Anna...I lied...there are two things I regret. I regret not fighting for you harder. When you called and told me that he returned...I was heart broken but wanted to honor your choice. When I saw you a few months later...you were pregnant and happy...so I thought maybe things had gotten better," Cain explained. Castiel shook his head with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Cain turned to look at him, his eyes softening.

 

"I did actually get to see you once...as a child..."

 

"When? How?" Anna gasped.

 

"I looked you up after you moved...I just wanted to see you...even if it was at a distance. You were sitting at a bench with a young blonde woman and the both of you looked so happy. I even saw you throw back your head and laugh...one of my favorite things you did,” Cain said with a sad smile, his eyes casting down to his hands as he continued.

  
“As desperately as I wanted to come over and say hello...I kept my distance. I thought, that it would be enough to sustain me but..there was this beautiful little blue eyed boy chasing after a bee..." Cain whispered with a smile. Castiel's chest tightened as tears started to brim in his eyes.

 

"Cain..."

 

"It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen...you couldn't have been more than probably 4 at the time. You just...had this amazing carefree smile on your face...and there was this other little boy. He kept staring after you and sighing to himself. I thought at first maybe he was a bully but he just looked at me with one of the most annoyed expressions and said that he wished you would stop chasing after them...he was so scared you would get hurt...that he could only do so much. Then he ran off again," Cain laughed. Castiel covered his mouth and didn't know whether to laugh or just start bawling. He remembered all those times Dean chased after him, getting exasperated each time he would see a bee. If only he had paid more attention...maybe he would have seen Cain there, standing and watching them.

 

"Oh my god...that was Dean," Anna laughed shaking her head.

 

"Dean?" Cain asked with a quirked brow. Castiel's smile slowly faded as he gave his mother a wary glance before steeling himself for a blow.

 

"Yeah, Dean Winchester. He's been my best friend since...well...since then. And...I'm actually...I'm marrying him next weekend," Castiel said quickly. The smile never faded from Cain's face, if anything it got brighter.

 

"That...is probably the most amazing thing I've heard in a long time. Well...with the exception of your mother's voice after all these years," Cain laughed. Anna blushed and playfully hit his arm. Castiel let out a rush of breath and laughed, his entire body buzzing with excitement.

 

"To be honest...I thought you'd get mad or think it was disgusting..."

 

"You're my son Castiel...I knew from the moment I saw you...those blue eyes, that smile. Deep in my soul, I knew you were mine...and I fell in love with the little boy chasing that bee and have loved you since then. I would  never be ashamed of you," Cain said vehemently, reaching out to take his hand. Castiel bit hard on his trembling lip and nodded frantically, the tears spilling over and down his cheeks. Anna pressed her face into her hands and he could hear her crying softly.

 

"Anna..."

 

"I'm so sorry...I should have told you...I should have left Zach the moment I met you. You would have never treated Castiel the way Zach did. I was so scared of what you would think of me..." Anna gasped turning watery eyes to Castiel then back to Cain, "And I was terrified that you hated me. I couldn't bare the thought of you rejecting me."

 

"Sweetheart...it's in the past. There is absolutely nothing we can do to change it. I'm just grateful you called me before my son got married...if you'll allow me...I wouldn't miss it for the world," Cain said. Castiel stared at him, everything he wanted to say getting stuck in this throat. Cain's smile never wavered, his patience not once waning as Castiel tried to get his lips to work.

 

"Of course...I want you to be there! In fact...I mean I'll have to talk to the others but I doubt they'll care but...I'd really love if you'd walk me down the aisle with mom," Castiel knew he was rambling. Cain's eyes widened with amusement and nodded.

 

"I would be honored...but may I ask...the others?"

 

"Oh...well...Dean has a younger brother who's engaged as well...and we decided to get married on the same day," Castiel grinned.

 

"Well this sounds like an interesting story," Cain said leaning forward.

 

Cas laughed with a nod, "Oh it is..."

 

* * *

Dean followed silently behind the others as they talked excitably with each other. He kept glancing at his phone, hoping to get some kind of clue how it was going. Nothing. He hadn't sent him anything for almost over 2 hours. Sighing heavily he shoved his phone into his pocket but hung back, just listening to their chatter. They continued down the sidewalk when something caught his eyes. He turned to see what it was and froze.

 

Cas, Anna and a man he was assuming was Cas's real dad were standing outside a restaurant. All three of them looked tired but genuinely happy. The man cupped the side of Cas's face and gave him a huge smile before saying something to Anna. The red head covered her face and the man hugged her close. Dean swallowed hard and bit his lip...debating whether or not he should go over there.

 

Much like any other time, Cas's eyes found him and smiled, waving him over. Dean glanced over at his friends who were staring as well. Gabe gave him a wink and Dean found himself running across the street. Cas reached out for him once he was close enough and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

"You must be Dean," A deep voice asked. Dean pulled away just enough to extend his hand out.

 

"Dean...this is my dad, Cain," Cas said thickly. Dean nodded and gripped the other man's hand.

 

"It's really good to meet you," Dean grinned, his arm tightening around Cas's waist.

 

"Likewise...well...I must be going. Anna...until tonight," Cain said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. She giggled and Dean stared at her, his lips pressed tight to keep from laughing. Cain smiled at them all before he turned and walked towards where his car was probably parked.

 

"I'm taking it things went well?" Dean asked against Cas's ear.

 

"Very...now I just want to go home and take a very long nap...join me?" Cas asked grinning up at him. Like he could turn that down?

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Alrighty everyone, we're getting close to the wedding! Are you excited? I know I am!

 

* * *

Castiel was unbelievably comfortable...it was almost unreal that he felt this relaxed and warm. Once they got home, Dean had helped him change into the baggiest sweats and sweater he owned. Then watched as Dean changed as well before he was lead back out to their family room. He was gently pushed to sit down on the couch and followed Dean's movements lazily. His fiance hummed softly as he put in a movie before coming back over to him.

"Come here baby," Dean had whispered, gently tugging on his wrist to get him to lay down on his chest. Once they were a comfortable tangled mess of limbs, Dean pulled their blanket over them and started the movie. Castiel couldn't help but purr with content when it was his classic movie collection. A dvd that held about 25 old movies, most of them being black and white.

He glanced up at his fiance to find him still awake, his eyes watching the screen while his fingers grazed through his hair. Castiel bit his bottom lip….how the hell did he get this fucking lucky? Not only was he marrying the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life...but someone who was so incredibly unselfish? Dean hated old movies...always thought they were boring and never failed to nod off.

Well, that's what he said anyways...to anyone that wasn't Castiel. With him, not only did he actually watch them, but stayed awake and paid attention. Even in high school...Dean would tease him constantly about his obsession but he'd sit through them regardless.

Sometimes...it seriously made him wonder (and worry) that he wasn't showing the same consideration...Dean always took care of him. No matter what it was, he just did it like it was breathing air.

He wracked his brain, going over everything he could and found himself frowning.

"Dean…." Castiel whispered raising up his head to look into sleepy green eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Do…" Cas sighed, his thoughts jumbling up making it more difficult to get across what he wanted to say. He sat up a little more and bit on his lip before continuing.

"You do so much for me Dean...I don't even think you realize how much. And I know, that...you know how much I love you. There's absolutely no way I could ever love someone or anything more….but...do I show you enough?" Castiel whispered. His eyes fell down to Dean's chest but was instantly raised up by a finger under his chin.

"Of course you do Kit...where did this come from?" Dean asked with a little smile. He reached over and hit pause, the room becoming almost too quiet. Dean cupped the side of his face, his thumb rubbing along his cheek bone.

"I was just thinking...after everything that's happened in the last few weeks…" Castiel said slowly rubbing his face into Dean's hand. His fiance gave him that little smile of his before gently pulling him up to brush their lips together.

"You're more subtle about it...and to those who don't know you like I do...wouldn't be able to catch it," Dean said. Castiel felt himself blush a little and bit his lip, waiting for Dean to keep going.

"I know this is probably going to sound insanely inappropriate but...being with you baby...it's so freeing.  It's a an intense feeling of finally being able to be comfortable enough in my own skin...to express what I want while we have sex.  That's why all those other hookups from before never turned to anything serious.  I never...felt safe enough to be open about any of this.  You make me feel safe, like I'm not some kind of freak for feeling the way that I do.  You take such good care of me baby, in so many different ways.  Don't ever doubt that you do," Dean said, his smile getting wider.  Castiel nodded, swallowing almost convulsively around the sudden lump in his throat.  Dean snatched up one of his hands and pressed his lips to his fingers.

"Good," Castiel finally managed to choke out, a bright smile stretching his lips.  He stole a quick kiss before snuggling back into Dean's chest that was rumbling with laughter.

"You're such a dork," Dean chuckled, pressing play with his free hand.

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, Three Days To Go_

 

Dean stared at Dory like she had sprouted three extra heads. The little smirk on her face was just pissing him off even more. They were at her father's office at "Oz's Events and Weddings." A cute little two story brick building in the busier part of their little town.  He knew something was up when she asked them to meet at the place...usually they met at a diner or at Bobby's house to continue on with making sure everything was being set.  When they walked into the office to see that little...devious smirk Dean knew he wasn't going to like.  And he was freaking right.

"Let me get this straight...you want us...to spend the rest of our nights away from our Fiance's and with completely no sex...until the wedding night? You're a fucking riot sister….please tell me she's joking?" Dean growled, glaring as his little brother only laughed. Dory rolled her eyes and sat down next to Charlie who was staring at her like she was nuts as well.

"It'll be more romantic and sweet this way! Cas liked the idea of it!" Dory said.  Dean barked out an incredulous laugh before shaking his head.  There was no way his Castiel, the one who purred and practically bossed him around in the bedroom would EVER go with this stupid idea!

"Um...no. Castiel may have jokingly said he liked the idea but I highly doubt he was actually FOR it.  And just so you know, not that it's gonna happen but if we even thought of doing this…you really think any of us are going to be able to keep it in our pants during the reception?" Dean asked with a leer. Dory's face paled and she glanced at Charlie who was now smirking. One of the many reasons why he loved the red head.

"Oh come on...you can't possibly be that...sexually deviant!" Dory exclaimed.  This time Charlie snorted.

"Do you not remember that night you spent over at my apartment?  And that was just Gabe and Sam.  And before you think Dean's bad...Cas is actually worse," Charlie laughed patting the girl on her shoulder. Dory scoffed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. Sam looked over at Dean and bit his lip, the puppy dog eyes slowly turning full wattage.  Dean stared at him, his grin quickly fading into a frown.

"Sammy...no!  Come on!" Dean growled as Sam started to nod towards Dory.

"I think maybe we should try it...i know you're clingy as all hell Dean but just think of how good it'll be on the wedding night!"

"I can't believe you're even thinking about it!  Ok fine, just you wait...Gabe and Cas are going to shoot this idea right in the face," Dean said crossing his arms with a huff.

Dean couldn't believe he was wrong. He was so totally and unfairly wrong. Gabe just smirked at him while he agreed and Sam just laughed.

"Bug, it'll be sweeter this way," Castiel chuckled, tugging on his sleeve a little. Dean huffed and shook his head stubbornly.

"Shush you little traitor..." Dean knew he was pouting but he couldn't help it. For almost 8 years he's had Cas in his bed next to him keeping him warm. How the hell was he supposed to suddenly actually sleep without him? And yeah, they didn't have sex every single day or night but to be told they actually couldn't?  That was outright torture right there.

Dean got up with a groan and made his way towards the open balcony doors, leaning against his arms on the iron railing. There was a warmth at his back and he didn't need to look to know who it was. Not with that subtle honey smell that always seemed to linger around him these days.  Cas pressed his cheek against his shoulder and Dean sighed glancing over at him.

"Do we really have to do this?" Dean whined. Cas laughed softly, leaning in to kiss the side of his mouth.

"Just think of all the things I'll let you do to me that night…" Cas whispered in his ear and Dean shuddered, glaring just a little bit at his fiance.

"And you expect me to make it through the ceremony and reception without ripping your clothes off and pinning you to the wall?" Dean growled. The pupils in Cas's eyes began to dilate but he shook his head and took in a deep breath.

"Yes...because you'll do it for me," Cas said softly. Dean groaned, leaning in to nip at Castiel's bottom lip.

"Fine...but if you think I'm gonna make this easy for you, you gotta another thing comin baby," Dean grinned as he straightened up. Before Cas could say anything Dean slapped his ass and walked back into the room.

"Alright...what needs to be done in the next two days?" Dean asked.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday Night, 2 More Days To Go_

 

Castiel hated Dean. He loved him with every inch of his being but right now...he wanted to flay him alive.  Then probably serve those pieces to Benny's dog.

Why the hell did he think this was such a good idea? They spent last night apart...and that was difficult enough. He had stayed with Alfie and Benny because staying with Gabriel would have driven him insane. So it was hard...but not that horrible. Also having to go into work without his usual morning routine was...beyond strange. And it messed with him the whole day. Dean called and texted him but it wasn't the same...and he hadn't seen his fiance since last night.

After school he had to rush over to Bobby's house, so once again he didn't get to see Dean before then.  He had pulled up to the lot with the every intention of tackling Dean when he took in what the asshole was wearing. He was so dumbstruck and instantly in a state of extreme arousal, he couldn't even pay attention to all the lovely details Bobby had worked so hard on.

Castiel was going to kill that smug little bastard. His perfect green eyes glinted at him as he spun slowly, showing off the damn suit from Halloween he wore all those years ago. It still fit but hugged around his shoulders even more so.  The pants were tight around his ass and Castiel could feel his mouth watering.  Dean was the only one dressed up but he didn't seem to even notice...or care. It was only to torture Castiel...and it was fucking working. And to make matters oh so much better, when he knew only Castiel was looking, he'd pull out the collar from his pocket and swing it around on his finger.

Everyone around them were a little worried when Castiel didn't hug or kiss Dean like Sam and Gabe had done when they saw each other. But their closest friends knew...especially when they too caught the collar in Dean's hand.

"You poor poor bastard," Benny chuckled. Alfie bit his bottom lip and patted Castiel's shoulder his lips tight to try and poorly conceal his laughter. They got through the rehearsal without any hiccups and Castiel did his best not to scowl so much at Dean who was smiling smugly.

Dinner was the worst...after going through the motions and finding their way to the table, Castiel finally managed to calm down enough to finally look around. The eating area was gorgeous, all the tables were draped randomly in their colors of blacks, silvers, blues, greens, and golds. In the middle were glass vases that would hold their flowers when they arrived on Friday morning. The white string lights above their heads gave off enough light but it was still warm and intimate.

Castiel sighed softly and kept looking, not paying too much attention to anything else. He'd just let Dory lead him in the right direction if need be. Something warm touched his knee making him jump, almost kicking the table. Castiel laughed and shrugged his shoulder when he got questioning looks from everyone before shooting a glare at his fiance. That hand stayed on his knee, fingers tracing little patterns on the inside of his thigh.

"Dean…" Castiel hissed but didn't move his hand. God he just wanted to press Dean's palm right into his crotch. But he wouldn't...Dean was being a jerk and he refused to encourage him. But fuck...his fingers were right there, trailing along the zipper of his dress pants. He hadn't changed from his school clothes and they wouldn't hide an erection very well.

As much as he didn't want too, he gripped Dean's wrist and tried pull his hand away but Dean just grinned, pressing his thumb firmly along his cock before his hand disappeared. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to will it away…

Once the initial rehearsal was out of the way, Castiel excused himself and hurried off towards the house. He heard Dory saying something to Dean but he didn't turn back, just ran into the bathroom.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Castiel groaned splashing cold water onto his face. The water was so loud next to his face he didn't even hear the door opening behind him. He nearly screamed when a body pressed against his, hands resting against the counter on either side of him.

"Dean...you asshole," Castiel grumbled, trying but nearly failing at ignoring the smile on Dean's face.

"You ok baby? You ran away pretty fast," Dean grinned, slowly grinding his hips against Castiel's ass. Castiel bit down on his lip and tried to not buck back against him.

"Dean…" Castiel whined. Dean kissed his shoulder and then his neck, nipping at his skin just enough to leave little marks.

"Alright...I'll leave you alone...for now," Dean growled in his ear. Castiel wanted nothing more than to just kiss him, have his fiance pin him hard against the counter. He was about to ask for it when Dean pulled away, his hands gently skimming along his body to fix his now rumpled clothes.

"I missed you last night...and I'm going to miss you tonight. Love you Kit," Dean whispered as he trailed his lips along his jaw before just barely brushing their lips together. Castiel whimpered as Dean left him in the bathroom.

"Ugh…" Cas dropped his head into his arms and tried to catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

After he left his fiance a mess in the bathroom...Dean felt horrible. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and joined the others until Cas finally joined them. Everyone was so busy talking amongst each other they didn't even notice Dean pulling Cas away behind some of the junkers.

Dean cupped the sides of Cas's face and kissed him, trying to pour his apology into it as he devoured his fiance's lips and tongue. Cas moaned softly against him, his fingers clinging to his jacket to pull him closer.

Dean pulled away just enough to whisper Cas before he was kissing him again, pressing him up against one of the old cars.

"I missed you too Dean," Cas sighed once they pulled apart again but this time for air. Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Cas hummed into his chest, his face nuzzling into his neck, right where he belonged.

"I'm sorry…I was being a jerk…" Dean said but Cas only laughed, the lines by his eyes crinkling. Dean felt his chest flutter and leaned in to kiss at them. He really was a clingy bastard, he missed feeling Castiel in his arms and waking up to seeing those beautiful blue eyes blinking at him sleepily.

"Yeah...you were...but I loved seeing you in that suit," Cas grinned. Dean laughed softly and continued to hold Cas close, tilting his head up to kiss those impossibly chapped but soft lips.

When their family and friends finally realized they were gone, Benny and Charlie came looking for them. They rejoined the group with smiles on their faces only to pale when Gabe and Sam rejoined looking...way more rumpled than they did.

Dean kissed his fiance once more before saying goodbye to everyone, crawling into his car to head back home. Maybe he could actually get some sleep tonight. Never in his life did he think he'd be this damn attached to someone...but he really couldn't sleep without Cas in his bed. It was cold, and too quiet. The weight on his chest wasn't there, the scent of honey and peppermint weren't tickling his nose. He had to resort putting in one of Castiel's old movies to put him out.

Dean made his way through the house from the garage, making sure everything was the way it should be. Before heading to their bedroom, he grabbed one of Cas's Danny Kaye movies. Didn't really matter much to him which one. He popped it into the dvd player in their bedroom and continued getting ready for bed. Very faintly he could hear his phone beeping but he ignored it as he brushed his teeth. Forgetting about it all together as he crawled into bed.

Danny's soft crooning was actually pretty soothing and he was just about to close his eyes when his phone dinged at him. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed at it only to stare at multiple picture messages Cas had sent him. He bit his lip as he sat up a little, his thumb clicking on the message to open the first one. All the blood from his brain surged south as the phone lit up with the image.

All he could see were a pair of insanely toned shaved legs in sheer stockings. They were black with lace at the top and they looked oh so soft...Cas's feet were pointed and draped over the other gracefully. But the image stopped right at his knees.

The second image made him swallow hard. It stopped right before he could see if his naughty fiance was wearing what he was hoping he was but seeing those amazing thighs framed by the garter belt made him moan loudly.

The third and final one was what he was hoping for...Cas laying with his back arched up off the bed so his hip bones were almost obscene. The dark blue black plaid panties, his absolute favorite, were stretched tight over Cas's erection. Dean licked his lips and started to type out a reply when another picture was sent through.

Dean held his breath and opened it, nearly cumming all over himself. Cas was on his hands and knees, looking at the camera over his shoulder with a little smirk on his face. The panties stretched over his ample ass and if he was seeing correctly...the one plug they never got around to playing with. The one with the long black cat tail attached to it. Cas must have poked a hole for the tail to fit through and have the panties sit correctly.

"Oh fuck me…" he groaned loudly, his palm pressing into his crotch to stave off his orgasm. There was a ding and Dean whimpered as he opened it.

**Message from Cas:**

_Paybacks a bitch aint it?_

"Oh you little fucker…" Dean growled before grinning, freeing his cock from his pjs. He took a picture of his fist gripping the base, making sure to capture the drop of pre cum at the head.

It took maybe 5 seconds after sending it for Cas to call him. Dean snickered and let it ring a few times before picking it up.

"Deannnn…." Cas whined into the phone. Dean bit down hard on his lip and tried to control his breathing.

"Yes baby?" Dean moaned, letting his voice drop a few octaves. There was a groan and Dean could hear something in the background...a buzzing noise.

"I miss you….fuck," Cas whimpered loudly.

"Tell me what you're doing…" Dean said, reaching over to grab the lube from their drawer. He dripped some onto his palm, hissing at how good it felt when he gripped himself.

"I'm...I'm in the guest room, laying on my back as I fuck that glow in the dark one into me...god it feels so good Dean. We never did get to play with the vibrating settings," Cas moaned. Dean licked his lips and let his head fall back, the memory along with the new image dancing before his eyes. His hips jerked up and he had to take in a quick calming breath.

"Does it feel better than my cock?" Dean chuckled.

"It's close, but doesn't compare. I love being able to grip onto your back when you push in...and it's always so hot but it feels fucking amazing. Oooh fuck," Cas cried out. Dean could hear the catches in Cas's breath and knew he was getting close. He put the phone on speaker phone and set it on the pillow next to him.

"Yes it does...you're always so tight..no matter how many times I fuck you...or plug you. It's like coming home when I slide into you baby," Dean moaned his hand speeding up and twisting at the head. He was already so close but he wanted his fiance to crumble first.

Cas started to cry out but it was quickly muffled and Dean let go, picturing a very blissed out Cas with a huge smile on his face. His hips jerked hard and he came all over his hand, stroking himself slowly through it. Once he finally came down he was able to hear the soft little pants from the phone.

"Cas?" Dean coughed. There was a soft laugh and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I'm here...we've never done that have we?" Cas asked, still slightly panting.

"I don't think so...it was hot but I miss the real thing you know?" Dean grinned. There was a huff and a rustle of movement. Dean cleaned himself up as best as he could before crawling under the covers.

"I love you Dean," Cas sighed sleepily.

"Love you too baby...I'm picking you up from work tomorrow," Dean said.

"Good. See you tomorrow, night."

"Night Kit," Dean smiled and hung up the phone. He relaxed into his blankets and passed out rather quickly.

 

* * *

_Thursday, One Day To Go_

 

"Alright, everyone is clear on what the project due next week?" Castiel asked his class. Even though he and Dean couldn't really have a honeymoon, they were still taking a week off to relax. Benny graciously agreed to watch over his class, just to make sure the subs were doing what he asked and that the kids behaved themselves. They were always good for him but were territorial, absolutely hating when some stranger came in. Once he had a sub calling him in tears because they wouldn't do what she wanted them too. He had felt horrible...not for her crying but for laughing. His kids were reading college level books and she had given them middle school work. Something he had been very adamant against in his notes.

 

He tried to not play favorites, but he had the most fun during his last hour of the day. The kids were awesome and so damn smart it sometimes hurt his head. And it wasn't just the "smart" kids either...the several jocks in his class were so witty it never ceased to amaze him. Half the time he just found himself laughing so hard he had tears on his face. Everyone in his class got along too, no one put the other down….the "nerds" sat right next to the football players with no incident.

 

Castiel even had the immense pleasure of seeing these said football players sticking up for those “nerds” in the hallways, sometimes even against their own team mates.

 

So it was perfectly justified to say that these were his favorite kids of the lot.

 

"Mr. Novak?" he turned to see Amy, one of the "popular" girls with her hand raised. She shared a grin with several of the other kids in the class and Castiel raised a brow.

 

"Yes Amy?" He asked slowly moving to lean up against his desk. The grin on her face grew as she and a few other seniors got up and moved towards him, Cammy stepping right up to the front to push something into his hands. He glanced down at it and gasped. It was a book held together with several different colors of yarn. He opened it carefully and bit his lip.

 

"This...this is amazing guys, thank you so much," Castiel said in awe. Inside were pages and pages of poems. About love, friendship, soul mates. Some were his students originals and some were by famous poets. On the inside cover was a picture of the day they had spent outside. It had been too perfect outside so Castiel took them to the senior lawn. They were supposed to be writing about how sights and sounds could inspire their writing. But the class wanted to hear him read off some of his own original work. Someone had discreetly taken a picture of the entire class while he was reading out of his personal journal that he carried around with him. He ran his fingers over the photo and fought the urge to cry.

 

"As much as I fought against it...this is by far my favorite class Mr. Novak. Everyone loves it," Mike said with a wide grin. Castiel smiled and hugged the book close to his chest.

 

"Thank you...I can't even tell you how much this means to me," Castiel laughed, it sounding a bit strained through the lump in his throat. He hugged each of his students before moving back to sit up on his desk to leaf through it.

 

"So when you come back from your honeymoon...do we get to call you Mr. Winchester?" Cammi giggled. Castiel felt himself blush but he nodded quickly. The room erupted with cheers.

Dean found him still sitting on his desk staring down at the book 5 minutes after the bell had rung. He felt warm hands on his legs and looked up into curious green eyes. Castiel silently handed him the book and Dean thumbed through it with a huge smile on his face.

"And you were so worried they'd hate you," Dean whispered against his cheek. Castiel laughed wrapping himself around Dean to pull him in close.

"Oh hey...I have a surprise for you," Dean said pulling away just enough to reach into his leather jacket. Castiel leaned back on his hands and waited patiently, his eyes widening when an envelope was being handed to him.

"What's this?" he asked tearing it open eagerly. He gasped loudly when he realized what they were.

"You're...you're taking me to Greece?" Castiel practically shouted. He covered his mouth and couldn't help the giggle escaping his lips when Dean nodded.

"I thought we couldn't afford this?" he asked. Dean kissed him chastely before rubbing their noses together.

"Just think of it as a present from your brother Luc," Dean said softly. Castiel felt the tears spring into his eyes and swallowed hard, pulling Dean in to hide his face against his chest. Dean petted his hair with one hand while the other smoothed down his back. They stayed that way for while before Dean was leading him out to the car. Castiel instantly scooted over to snuggle into his fiance, breathing in the comforting scent that was all Dean.

"Just one more day baby...one more day," Dean whispered into his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

_Thursday Night_

 

Castiel couldn't stop grinning to himself the entire night. Everyone had turned up to the Winchester household a day early to enjoy their usual get togethers. Dory was there as well and Castiel was a little surprised to see how close her and Charlie were sitting, nearly spitting out his soda when he caught the girls holding hands at one point. Charlie caught him staring and playfully glared at him before blushing crimson with that shy smile she had. It was pretty adorable.

 

“Guys! Guess who's here finally?” Gabe cried as he crashed into the house. Sam perked up from where he was sitting on the couch with a huge smile before heaving his large body towards his fiance. A very tall woman strolled into the room with an air of ease after Gabe and laughed with affection towards her son. Castiel rose from his seat on Dean's lap and hurried over as well.

 

“This is my momma!” Gabe said proudly, wrapping his arms around her middle like a child. She laughed loud and smacked his arm when he picked her up, giving her a spin. Castiel rolled his eyes and gave the woman a hug once Gabe put her back down. He had talked to her a few times on the phone but never had the pleasure of actually meeting her in person.

 

“It's nice to finally talk to you face to face,” Castiel grinned. Naomi nodded and ruffled her son's hair.

 

“Likewise...I would have been here much sooner but I had a lot of work to catch up on if I wanted to be here for the whole weekend,” She replied with a little sigh. Castiel nodded, laughing as Gabe pulled her away towards Sam. It was hilarious watching Gabe reduce himself to a 3 year old showing off his new toy...but it was kinda cute too. He shook his head as he walked back to Dean who was just grinning like an idiot.

 

“Come here you,” Dean hummed, pulling him back onto his lap. Castiel hummed softly and snuggled into his warmth, nuzzling his face against his neck.

 

“If you two get any more mushier after you get married I might get sick,” John teased from his recliner. Castiel huffed out a laugh and pulled away just enough to see Mary snuggled into the elder Winchester's side.

 

“Mmmhmmm....sure Dad,” Dean laughed.

 

The rest of the night went on in that fashion. Comfortable, warm....everyone just awaiting for the hours to tick away before the bustle of tomorrow morning.

 

Castiel tried to not fret over the small details, counting on both Charlie and Dory's reassurance that everything was set and ready to go. He wouldn't really be able to see anything until the moment he walked out with his parents. That thought alone was enough to give him major butterflies in his stomach. God he couldn't wait.

 

The night went on in a blur and before he knew it, he was in Dean's car and they were pulling up to Benny and Alfie's home. He gazed up at the house from the passenger window, sighing heavily. He really didn't want to spend one more night from Dean and from the needy hands grabbing at him, neither did his fiance. He giggled as Dean dragged him onto his lap, his back leaning against the door.

 

“Hi,” Dean whispered with a bright smile, green eyes blazing into his. Castiel grinned and traced the crinkles by his eyes, making Dean smile even bigger.

 

“Hello Dean....I don't want to sleep by myself anymore,” Castiel whined, his mouth dropping into an exaggerated pout. Dean laughed and pecked his lips.

 

“You're the one who decided to do this. Cause you know I'd rather you warm in our bed with me instead of cold in a guest one,” Dean said. Castiel bit his lip as he grinned, wiggling to get as close to him as he could. He shivered as a warm hand went up the back of his shirt to touch his slightly chilled skin.

 

“I better go in before...before I change my mind. Just a few more hours De,” Castiel said in a hushed whisper. A shaky moan making it's way past his lips when those clever fingers traced over the dips in his back.

 

“You sure baby?” Dean growled in his ear, teeth snagging at the lobe. Castiel swallowed hard and forced himself to pull away. Dean groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat.

 

“Ok, Ok....go,” Dean gave him a soft smile and he started to crawl off him when Dean pulled him back; his legs on either side of Dean's lap this time. Dean pressed their lips together in a heart racing kiss getting a broken mewl out of Castiel. His fingers clung to him as Dean damn near devoured his mouth, his tongue pulsing along his own almost frantically. Hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing at anything within reach. Castiel clung onto his shoulders while Dean's fingers were in his hair, pulling at it slightly to move his head in a better position.

 

They broke away gasping and slightly grinding against each other. The swell of Dean's cock pushing against his own made him shudder and lick at Dean's swollen lips. All he wanted to do was rut against his fiance until they were both crying out but he stopped himself, his hand resting on Dean's chest to calm his breathing.

 

“Hey....” Dean whispered raising his face with a finger, “I love you.”

 

Castiel broke out into a huge smile and caught his lips before whispering back, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sat in the car for a really long time. Long after Cas gave him one last kiss and walked into the house on unsteady legs. It was adorable and so fucking hot...pretty much anything Cas did at this point was making him harder than marble.

 

God he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 

And not JUST for that reason.

 

He wanted to see everything that Cas had planned come to life...from the pictures Dory was sending him, it was fucking beautiful. And thankfully...his and Sam's masks finally came in the mail before he went to pick up Cas from the school. The original ones had somehow shattered in the box, the great amount of bubble wrap not able to save them and Cas had been furious. Dean never wanted to see that man that pissed again...it was damn scary.

 

And of course, fucking hot as hell.

 

But the replacements finally were here and if Dean had to be honest...these ones looked way much better. His and Sam's outfits were hiding away up in one of the guest bedrooms at Bobby's house, while Cas and Gabe's were at Dean's parent's house. Each of their costumes were a secret, only Dory and Cas really knew what they looked like. And if Dory's description matched anywhere close to what they actually were, it was going to be so bad ass. It made him all the more anxious to see Cas walk down that aisle.

 

Dean turned his head to see the lights from Benny's house finally turn off and he sighed, looking at the clock. It was near midnight and Dean bit his lip hard. Only a few more hours and Cas would be his completely. He had to take in a few breaths to calm the sudden butterflies. He wasn't nervous or getting cold feet...he was dying to finally call Cas his husband.

 

An idea popped in his head and he laughed, starting the car and tearing out of the neighborhood.

 

It took about 20 minutes but he returned back to the front of Benny's house with a sneaky grin on his face. He grabbed up his bundle and crept through the gate into the back yard. Thankfully, the guest bedroom was on the bottom floor and the lights were off. He tried the window and grinned when it opened easily. Cas loved a cold room (though he loved snuggling deep into the blankets) so it didn't surprise him when the window wasn't locked.

 

As quietly as he could, he slipped through the window and bit down on his lip as he listened to the soft breaths from Cas. He fought the urge to just crawl into the bed next to him and set about his little secret mission.

 

* * *

 

 

_Friday, October 31_

 

Castiel groaned when his alarm began to scream at him the next morning. His hand slipped under the pillow for his phone and fumbled to turn it off. He kept his eyes closed tight, not wanting to really wake up yet. Rolling over onto his back, a slightly sweet smell tickled his nose...he blinked his eyes open and smiled brightly.

 

He reached out with a hand to touch at the rose petals littered all over his bed with gentle fingers. Slowly he sat up and laughed, there were petals everywhere, all different colors. Dean must have gone to the rose garden not far from Benny's house.

 

It was probably the sweetest, most cheesiest thing Dean had ever done for him. His heart swelled and tears brimmed his eyes as he chuckled again. He scooped some of the petals into a pile and took in a deep breath. When he looked up he noticed a folded piece of paper on the night stand.

 

_Hey baby,_

_Wanted to do something incredibly cheesy for you...I never admitted this before but I always loved it in the movies when the guy did this for his lover. So...I stole a few dozen roses for you....and now I'm embarrassed._

_I love you and can't wait to see you today...._

_Yours,_

 

_Dean_

 

Castiel laughed out loud and read the letter a few more times before laying back down, surrounded by the roses.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two Hours To Go!_

 

Dean watched with amusement as Sam started to pace the bedroom, his hair flowing with every pass he made in front of him. Something was bothering his brother, he could tell by the tension in his shoulders and the grim line his lips were making but he didn't know whether to bring it up. He saw his little brother fumble with his vows one more time before he got up and held onto his shoulders.

 

“Ok, talk to me...what's wrong?” Dean asked. Sam raised clouded hazel eyes to meet his and Dean frowned.

 

“It's...it's nothing Dean. I'm just....kinda freaking out right now that's all,” Sam stammered with a shrug trying to pull away. Dean held him fast and raised a brow in a silent question. Sam grumbled something under his breath moving to one of the chairs in the room. His moose of a brother plopped down and tried to smooth his hair with trembling fingers. Dean stared at him and frowned even harder.

 

Just last night his brother had been so excited and practically fidgeting in his seat with all his bundled up energy. Now he was a nervous wreck and couldn't find the words to speak. Dean rubbed his temple before moving to sit across from him in the other chair.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“We broke up....back in college...” Sam blurted out and Dean nearly choked on his tongue.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“We uh...broke up during my last year of college. Well, went on a break...whatever. I had bugged him for some space for weeks and he finally gave it to me. At first I thought it was what I wanted and needed....then when my finals were done and I knew I was graduating...I panicked. I wanted him back and when I saw him...he was with someone else,” Sam explained in a rush of breath. Dean blinked a few times but continued to stare at him.

 

This made absolutely no sense...Sam and Gabriel broke up? Gabriel had been with another person? That...just didn't sound like them...AT ALL. Especially Gabriel! Before Dean could say anything else, Sam held up his hand and cleared his throat.

 

“He was only...really on a date with the guy but still...I hated myself for a really long time and we fought really bad about it. But, after getting back together, we decided to just bury it. Never talk about it again...and I did. It never, really crossed my mind until Gabe proposed. Dean...what if I screw this up again? What if I push him away and this time he doesn't want to come back?” Sam asked eyes wide and slightly panicked. Dean waved his hands frantically in front of him to shut his brother up.

 

“Just...stop...okay? You're not going to fuck this up Sam...why the hell would you even think about that? You're marrying him in two hours for fuck's sake!” Dean laughed. Sam pushed the heel of his hand into his eye and sighed.

 

“I know it was just a dream...but I couldn't help it. Gabe couldn't stand putting up with me anymore...so he left. And no matter what I did or how hard I tried, he wouldn't come back,” Sam said softly. Dean took in a deep breath before settling his hands on his little brother's knees.

 

“Sammy...Gabe is so fucking in love with you it's ridiculous. Did you not hear yourself before? He only left cause you pushed him away...and he only did that because he thought that's what you really wanted. And once you got your head out your ass...he came back. No relationship is perfect little brother...you remember when me and Cas were fighting back in college? I mean, it never got to that extent but...we were still fighting. Before we leave this house Sammy, you gotta ask yourself, do you really wanna marry Gabriel?” Dean asked. He watched as the doubt and fear melted away out of those eyes and tears spring up instead.

 

“Of course I do! I love him so much Dean...but...”

 

“Ah! No buts...no what ifs either. If you truly love him and want to be with him...you'll work through it. And hell Sammy, you have us too don't forget that. I can't believe you waited this long to even tell me!” Dean said incredulously. Sam's face broke out of it's pout with a goofy smile and laughed.

 

“Believe me, it was difficult. All I wanted was to call my big brother but I was so scared you'd just give me hell. It doesn't matter now...cause it's almost time Dean...” Sam said. Dean bit his lip and grabbed his phone, smiling down at the picture of Cas. It was still the one of him smiling up at him while sitting on the hood of Baby. He loved it though Cas usually rolled his eyes when he saw it.

 

“I'm so fucking ready,” Dean grin grew wider when he heard the footsteps towards their door.

 

* * *

 

 

Dory was a mess...a complete and utter mess. Why did she think finally confessing her feelings for Charlie last night was such a good idea? Yeah the sex had been mind blowing and...god Charlie could do things with that mouth of hers...but they had been up until 3 in the morning! Her new girlfriend was being a smug little shit, just smiling away, not looking any worse for wear. Dory could barely do her hair this morning. Whether it was from exhaustion or just...shaking limbs, she couldn't decide.

 

This wedding had to go off without a hitch… her father was testing her and so far, everything was going amazingly. She walked around the tables one more time, fingers reaching out to fix already perfect flowers and table clothes. The sweet smell from the arrangements lifted towards her face and felt goosebumps rise up on her arms.

 

The moment you stepped outside of the back of Bobby's house the scent of the 4 different flowers hit the senses. It was sweet and earthy and always managed to bring out a smile. Right off the porch steps, a trail made of rich hard dirt led straight down the middle of the sitting area, splitting the chairs into two groups. Candle luminaries on each side of the trail lit the way softly. At the end of the trail stood the gorgeous gazebo that was finally finished. Lights were strung along the beams with the four different flowers weaved through the cords. To the right of the sitting area, stood the little stage area where the reception would take place.

 

A little over two dozen tables were draped with beautiful silk and rayon table cloths of the boys chosen colors, blue, green, black, orange and white. At first she had argued with Castiel for an hour that the colors wouldn’t work well together but he had smiled, telling her he didn’t care. And surprisingly...it came together amazingly. Glass jars sat in the middle of each table with black glass beads inside to hold the small bouquets of flowers.

 

There was a wooden platform off to the side of the tables where everyone would dance. It was going to look amazing when the sun started to set. Little white lights were everywhere including being draped over the junkers. Her dad had given her a stern look when she told him about the cars not being moved away but she just rolled her eyes at him. It was what Castiel wanted and once again, it fit amazingly with everything else.

 

She was so wrapped up in checking everything she didn't catch the flailing arms of her girlfriend at first. When she finally did notice she hurried over.

 

“What's up?” She asked, not able to contain the grin. Charlie laughed with a roll of her eyes and pecked her lips.

 

“Just wanted to let you know Cas and Gabe are on their way here...do I look okay?” Charlie asked giving her a spin. She was Castiel's maid of honor so her dress was to match his colors. Blue and black. Her dark venetian style dress was gorgeous against her pale skin, her hair falling down in waves of curls down her back. Her mask, a simple silver one was clutched in her hand. Dory grinned and bit her lip.

 

“You look amazing...okay make sure that they don't get intercepted with Dean and Sam. Once they're in the house we'll start getting everyone in place,” Dory explained. Charlie gave her a small salute before pecking her lips with a grin. She watched the red head saunter away from her and huffed out a laugh before rushing over to the DJ.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel ran slightly trembling fingers of the buttons of his over coat...he still couldn't believe Dory had been able to find everyone the outfits. His and Gabe's were beautiful and he really couldn't wait to see Dean's. In theory, he had an idea what it would like, what colors and style it would be in. But to see the man actually wearing it along with his mask...it gave his entire body chills.

 

Gabe came out from behind the dressing partition and bit his lip when he noticed the awed expression on the man's face.

 

“Cassie....this...this is freaking amazing!” Gabe laughed moving to stand in front of the full length mirror. Castiel stepped up next to him and nodded with approval. The jacket was the same style as everyone else, 18th century with the frill spilling out from the collar. Gabe's jacket was a dark brown with an orange floral pattern stitched along the edges where the buttons were. The collar was high and stiff and the buttons were silver with a flower engraving. The vest underneath was a lighter brown with the same floral pattern but more muted. The cuffs of his sleeves were tight to his wrist and the pants he wore were a very dark chocolate brown. They were of the same era so they stopped at his knees and long white stockings were clipped to the inside of the pants. Gabe chose to wore the little shoes that came along where Castiel thought he'd actually argue about them.

 

Gabe's mask was gorgeous and fit the same color theme. The main part was a goldish orange with swirls engraved into the metal. Along the edge was a small black and white twisted cord stitched into tight lace that was a lighter gold than the mask. Large feathers stuck out from the edges of the mask that were soft to the touch and even curled down towards his face.

 

The whole package was amazing especially when Gabe smiled at him. Castiel felt a swell of pride fill his chest when he gazed at his best friend.

 

“Ok Cas...time for you to get your mask! I want to see it before everyone else,” Gabe grinned taking off his mask. Castiel blushed and stepped over to the box that still held his.

 

He was still so stunned by it, it always took him a moment to remember how to breathe. It was custom made and Castiel was so ecstatic with the final product. The main mask covered his entire face just like Gabe's but where his friend's was light, his was dark.

 

The area around his eyes was a blue so dark it was nearly black where the other parts of the mask were silver. Little filigree designs separated the colors in the same silver. Along the upper edge was a tighter chain like design that met up to a small jewel on the top and middle. The plumage on his mask were feathers dyed different shades of the intense dark blue.

 

He placed the mask on his face and turned towards Gabe and smiled when his friend gasped. He knew the dark blue of the mask made the blue in his own eyes seem almost unreal. Taking his place in the mirror he couldn't help the gasp leaving his lips.

 

His coat was a dark rich blue with a simple silver floral type pattern along the edges. His buttons were silver as well. Underneath the jacket was a simple white shirt and didn't have the same ruffles like Gabe. It was exactly what he wanted...simple. The mask was his main focus. He had on black leggings and black pirate type boots that came up to his knees.

 

“Cas....you look amazing,” Gabe grinned. Castiel laughed and felt himself blush. There was a tentative knock on the door and he hurried to take the mask off before it opened.

 

“Hey guys...it's almost time...you ready?” His father asked, a huge smile on his face when he took Castiel in.

 

“Yes...will you help us pin these on?” Castiel asked pointing over to the boutonnieres still in their little containers. Cain beamed and hurried into the room. He helped Gabe first and Castiel noticed his father's hands shaking when he began to pin his on.

 

“You ok Dad?” Castiel asked softly. Cain's laugh was gentle and raised watery blue eyes to meet his.

 

“Yeah...it's been an emotional week...for all of us. I just barely met you and now I have the honor of giving my son to a wonderful man. I'm a wreck,” Cain smiled. Castiel's eyes felt tight and he blinked several times to keep himself from crying as well. He nodded and grabbed at him, giving him a tight hug. His flowers got a little squished but he didn't really mind at the moment.

 

“Alight boys you almost....oh my god...” Anna gasped, her hand quickly covering her mouth. The tears were instant and Castiel laughed, reaching out for his mom when she launched at him. Naomi came in next and made a very undignified squeak at her son before attacking him as well.

 

“Ok, Ok...it's time. You boys ready?”

 

Castiel shared a look with his friend and both laughed, “Oh we're so ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was pacing, he knew he was and his mother was softly giggling at him. Again, he wasn't nervous and cold feet was just so not even a factor. He was anxious....he'd been waiting 5 years for this moment. Sam had no idea...he'd been with Gabe for ages yeah...but he barely got engaged a few months ago.

 

He would never regret waiting for Cas to be ready to settle down but he was so on pins and needles. To finally call Cas his husband...and introduce him to people as such made his belly flutter. And when Cas agreed so quickly to take his name? He damn near almost cried.

 

_“I've always felt like I was a Winchester....and now I really can be...I don't want to be a Novak anymore,”_ Cas had said with that huge gummy smile of his.

 

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair and cleared his throat before handing Dean his mask. It was pretty heavy but he knew they looked great. His and Sam's were almost identical and Dean had no idea how Cas knew they would love them. Both were half masks that covered just the top portion of their faces and attached on the top were hats in the style of the Musketeers. His hat was black with silver lining; blue and green flowers etched into the side of it. The mask was black with silver clouding over it.

 

Sam's hat matched his own but his flowers were orange and white. His mask was black as well with an orange haze over it.

 

He made his brother turn around and started to make sure there was no dirt or anything stuck to the elaborate stitching of his coat. It was freaking awesome but he was glad his wasn't so...extravagant. Sam's was a very light turquoise with little orange flowers stitched everywhere. His shirt ruffled out of the vest from underneath and through the cuffs of his sleeves. He had on dark brown breeches with boots up to his mid calf.

 

Sam's hair was even in a ponytail....Dean had tried to make fun of him but Dory just shushed him. It looked better and fit the style of their outfits anyway.

 

John helped Dean pull on his coat and grinned wide at himself in the mirror. Cas knew him too well. Knew him well enough that he wouldn't be comfortable in a coat like Sam's....so he found him a plain black leather coat in the same fashion. The white shirt underneath was crisp and had a very slight ruffle dangling down the front of his coat. He looked like a fucking cowboy from the 18th century. The black leggings clung to his skin and the boots were freaking awesome too. The were a suede material that laced up the back reaching up an inch past his knee.

 

He looked damn hot and he couldn't even feel embarrassed by it.

 

There was a knock and Benny stepped in, his mouth dropping down to the ground. Everyone else in their wedding party wore regular type tuxedos or could dress in a similar fashion. Benny chose a tux that had tails on it and Dean thought he looked amazing. He was Dean's best man and Sam had actually chosen a girl he'd known since high school, Jessica Moore. Dean had been extremely surprised to the see the blonde again. She had moved away to California to attend college but eagerly flew back to be Sam's “best man”. Though she hadn't been around long, she was welcomed into their strange little family easily.

 

Jess pushed through past Benny and giggled when she took them in.

 

“You guys look amazing! Ugh, Sam! I'm so happy for you!” She laughed giving the moose a hug.

 

“Alright boys... I do believe it's time,” John said with a huge smile when the music began to play. Mary gave Sam a small kiss on the cheek before moving next to Dean's side, draping her arm over his. They moved through the house towards the back door where Dory stood with a giant smile. Jess gave Sam a bright smile before she stepped through the door, her golden hair and mask glinting in the lowering sun. Benny gave him a wink before pulling on his simple blue and black mask and stepping outside. Dory waited for the music to slightly change and signaled for Sam and his dad to begin. John gripped his shoulder as they passed before leading his little brother out the door.

 

Dean felt the butterflies again when he heard the collective gasp. A few more moments and he was signaled to walk with his mom. She squeezed his hand and he held his breath.

 

He wasn't prepared for what it would all look like completely finished. It was breathtaking...and seeing all of his friends smiling brightly at him almost turned him into an emotional mess. Everything was beautiful and his breath caught in his throat...his baby came up with this. All of this was his idea...yeah he and the others had some input but ultimately...this was Castiel.

 

They reached the front of the gazebo and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before taking his position on the other side of the priest (who agreed to wear a mask without any hesitation). Benny stood behind him while Jess stood behind Sam.

 

The music they had walked to was a slow orchestral piece...not the wedding march and thankfully not Pachelbel Canon either. It was beautiful and somewhat haunting...it was perfect. When the song changed, it was a bit lighter but still had that dark undertone and he felt his stomach tighten when the door swung open.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabe gave him a fleeting smile and grasped at his mother's hand as they followed behind Charlie. Alfie had walked out before her, being Gabe's best man. It had shocked Castiel when Gabe asked the younger boy but over the past few months the both of them had grown close.

 

“Alright Cas...your turn,” Dory said softly. He took in a deep breath, gripping both of his parents' hands. He walked through the door and bit his lip hard when the group of their friends all turned to look at him. Gasps and smiles graced their lips and he was glad for the mask, knowing his cheeks were burning bright red.

 

It felt like forever but finally, he saw Dean. His heart thudded in his chest when the entire costume came into focus. He looked even more amazing than he could ever imagine. Dean's smile was beautiful and he could tell his fiancee was having just as a hard time breathing as he was. Taking a quick glance over at Gabe he saw the two lover's gazing at each other, his mask already in Alfie's hands.

 

He felt his parent's hands slip from his and he shakily climbed the steps towards Dean. Charlie helped him take the mask off and there was a hand instantly cupping his cheek.

 

“You look amazing baby,” Dean whispered. Castiel swallowed hard, his hands reaching out to grip Dean's tightly.

 

“So do you,” He whispered back as the priest began his speech. It was short and sweet and before Castiel could even catch up, Sam and Gabe were already done reciting their vows to each other. Both of them softly crying and their foreheads pressed to each other.

 

“Castiel...would you like to begin your vows?” the priest asked gently. Castiel took in a calming breath and smiled up at Dean, his green eyes even brighter against the mask.

 

“Dean...you and I have known each other our entire lives. You cared for me, protected me and never once left my side...and now you're about to promise to be there...for forever,” He laughed softly. Dean shook his head with a playful roll of his eyes.

 

“I can't imagine my life any different....we were meant for each other from the moment we met. And though I never once doubted it...my dad helped to cement that belief. Especially when he told me that he had felt the same when he saw us as children playing at the park...”

 

“You were chasing a bee...” Dean whispered, turning wide eyes towards Cain. His father smiled with a little nod. Dean closed his eyes and chuckled, squeezing his fingers.

 

“I remember...” Dean said softly before letting him finish.

 

“I love you Dean and will do so for the rest of our lives,” Castiel finished through a knot in his throat. A tear slid down his cheek and smiled when Dean caught it with his thumb.

 

“Castiel...Even though we were three....I still remember the day we met. You were so cute and shy...and so little. From that moment I felt like I had to be with you at all times, to watch out for you. You never asked it of me and never once expected it...but it was an honor of mine even from that young age. When we were 16 I realized I had a crush on you but I didn't know just how hard I fell for you until you ditched your prom date to dance with me on the football field,” Dean grinned. Castiel blushed and tried to hide his face but Dean just lifted it with a finger under his chin. His chest was so tight, ready to burst into tears.

 

“Being with you is like breathing and I have never felt more comfortable or free in my own skin. I love you so much baby...and I really can't wait to start this new chapter with you,” Dean said with a soft sigh. Castiel breathed out a laughed and reached up to brush the single tear from Dean's left cheek.

 

“Charlie, Benny...the rings,” the priest requested softly. Dean and Castiel turned towards them and took the silver bands. They placed them on each other and Castiel couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face. Before the priest could continue, Sam and Dean took off their own masks.

 

“I now pronounce you bonded in mind, body and soul....you may now kiss your husband!” the priest called out happily. Castiel didn't have a chance to prepare for the attack on his lips. He giggled softly wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's neck as he tried to kiss him back. The emotions exploded out of his chest and he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not for the tears pouring down his cheeks.

 

In the background he could hear the cheering and cat calls but all he could focus on were the warm lips pressed against his. Dean pulled away just enough to breathe, their noses brushing against the other.

 

“I love you so fucking much Castiel James Winchester,” Dean growled. Castiel pulled him in again and moaned against his lips, wanting to mold his body along Dean's.

 

They were finally pulled apart with a few calls to their names. Castiel shied away, his face turning red but Dean just laughed softly, pulling him into his side as they waited for Sam and Gabe to descend the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was on cloud 9...he was actually scared he may just wake up and this all be a dream. They were moved to the reception area and now he was sitting next to his husband who was talking with Sam. Their hands were clasped together and every so often, Cas's fingers would squeeze as if he was scared this was all a dream too.

 

It was taking everything within him to not pull Cas on his lap and just hold him close...hell he may just do it after they had their dance. Oh yeah...their dance...that was freaking him out, just a bit.

 

It was something the four, well five, of them had kept secret. Cas wanted to do a waltz type dance but Dean only agreed to it if he could pick the song. Castiel had been hesitant but once Dean showed it to him, he agreed eagerly. It was a song both of them loved and sometimes Dean would hum it in his ear when they would be snuggling or when Cas woke up from a nightmare.

 

“Alright, alright everyone!” Benny called out from the middle of the dance floor. Dean gripped Cas's hand and tried to swallow down the nerves.

 

“It is my utmost pleasure and honor to be the first to introduce the newlyweds! Dean and Castiel Winchester....Sam and Gabriel Winchester!” Benny called out. There was applause and Dean felt a tug on his hand. He held his breath and followed the others to the dance floor.

 

“Just relax Dean,” Cas said softly placing one hand on his shoulder while the other fit perfectly in his hand. He squeezed Cas's waist, pulling him in closer when the first chords of the song range out.

 

_Whoa, my love_   
_My darling_   
_I've hungered for your touch_   
_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_   
_And time can do so much_   
_Are you still mine?_

 

Cas smiled brightly as they moved around the small stage, Dean focusing a little too hard on the counts. It was the chorus that brought him out of his frantic haze to get the dance right. The blue eyes peering at him made him shudder and he pulled his husband even closer while resting their clutched hands on his chest. Dean smiled when Castiel shivered as his lips brushed along his ear.

 

_I need your love_   
_I need your love_   
_God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_   
_To the open arms of the sea_   
_Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_   
_I'll be coming home, wait for me"_

 

Dean sang the words softly and smiled when he heard a small whimper from Cas, the hand on his shoulder moving to wrap around his neck. Cas nuzzled his face into his chest and Dean kept them moving, the steps completely forgotten. He took a quick glance and noticed the other couple wasn't faring any better.

 

_Whoa, my love_   
_My darling_   
_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_   
_A long, lonely time_

 

Somehow he managed to pry Cas's face off his shoulder to kiss him, his tongue tracing very gently along his husband's bottom lip. Cas sighed and met him with hunger, delving his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. He moaned, his hands moving to cling onto Cas, pulling them flush against each other. They were still moving but only in a small circle now.

 

_And time goes by so slowly_   
_And time can do so much_   
_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_   
_I need your love_   
_God speed your love to me_

 

“Forever Dean,” Cas whispered against his lips as everyone broke out into applause. Dean bit his lip and nodded, bringing Cas in for one more. He heard a chastising cough but he didn't care and Cas didn't seem to mind much when one of his hands slipped down to squeeze at his ass.

 

“Come on baby,” Dean moaned pulling his wide eyed lover off the stage. No one said anything or batted an eyelash when Dean practically dragged Cas back into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel felt like he was hyperventilating by the time they made it up to one of the guest rooms. He needed Dean like a drug, his entire body was craving him so badly he was trembling. He'd been fine...until that damn dance. Hearing Dean sing in his ear was almost too much.

 

“Fuck Cas...need you so bad,” Dean growled, pushing him right up against the door. Lips met in a bruising kiss and both groaned loudly when their groins pushed at the other. Hands and clothes started to fly, only to pause when Dean was on his knees undoing his pants. Castiel grinned wide and watched the realization hit Dean's face. The picture he had sent him a few nights ago gave him the idea to wear the panty/garter belt set underneath the costume. Dean's eyes were completely blown out and was pretty much salivating as he ripped the rest of Castiel's costume off.

 

“Ooh god,” Castiel whimpered as teeth dragged along his hip bone before a long suck pulled on his skin. He threw back his head and panted heavily, his fingers finding their way into Dean's short hair.

 

“Missed these so much,” Dean grinned, nibbling at his hip bones before flicking his tongue at his belly button. Castiel bit his lip trying to keep the noises down.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out. Dean licked from the base of his cock all the way to the tip through his panties.

 

“Mmm...want you to fuck my face...please baby?” Dean gasped, his fingers kneading into Castiel's thighs.

 

“God yes...then I want you to cum inside of me,” Castiel moaned, grinning saucily when Dean full body shivered. They switched places so Castiel could press his hands against the door. Dean made some hungry noises as deft fingers pulled his panties down to his thighs before swallowing him down in one fluid motion. Castiel let out a long moan when he felt Dean's throat tighten around him. He rolled his hips slowly only to grunt when Dean slapped his ass hard.

 

Castiel gripped at his hair, holding him in place as his hips jerked into Dean's mouth. The coil in his gut tightened and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Being away from Dean this long put him on edge. With one more powerful suck he came shouting Dean's name, his forehead pressing into the wood. Dean swallowed at him eagerly, his mouth never once disconnecting from his cock until it was twitching again.

 

“God baby,” Dean growled standing up and grabbing at his face to kiss him. Castiel moaned at his taste on Dean's tongue. He stumbled a bit as Dean backed him up against the desk, spinning him around to bend him over the top. Castiel groaned loudly and bit his lip to keep from smiling. He almost forgot about the other little surprise he had for Dean.

 

“Oh....you...Jesus Cas,” Dean whispered after his fingers had yanked the panties down even further. Castiel laughed softly, moaning as those fingers traced along the plug nestled deep in his ass. He knew that Dean would have no patience and Cas would probably be in the same boat. They had all night to savor being with each other but for right now...he just needed to feel Dean inside of him.

 

Dean slowly pulled the panties off completely and Castiel whimpered as Dean flicked his tongue at his flesh while nimble fingers began to pull out the plug. His eyes rolled up into his head a bit when it finally was out and two fingers slowly pushed into him, instantly finding his prostate.

 

“Oh god Dean, please!” Castiel cried out, his body writhing and pushing back against his fingers. He heard Dean's pants drop and he had a second before Dean was pushing into him. Castiel moaned long and loud once Dean bottomed out. Castiel's head dropped down against his arms as Dean panted in his ear.

 

“You feel so good baby,” Dean moaned. Castiel licked his lips and weaved their fingers together.

 

“Fuck me Dean...”

 

Dean nodded against his shoulder and slowly pulled out, pushing back in just as slowly. After a few thrusts Castiel was growing impatient and was just about to bark at him to go faster when those hips slammed into him hard, making the desk squeak in protest.

 

“Oh yes!” Castiel cried out, his free hand reaching behind to grip the back of Dean's neck. His husband's face nuzzled into his shoulder as his hips became relentless, the sound of slapping flesh almost too obscene.

 

“Fuck, I'm close...I can't,” Dean panted into his ear, his hips jerking hard against him with no rhythm. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath a bit.

 

“Cum for me Dean....fuck I need it so bad,” Castiel moaned, pushing back just as hard with his hips. Dean bit down hard on his neck and Castiel nearly screamed when Dean came inside of him, pulsing hot. His vision whited out for a brief second as his own orgasm ripped right out of him. Dean was gasping and still grinding into him as they slowly came back down.

 

“Oh my god...” Castiel whimpered not being able to help clenching around Dean's soft cock still inside of him. He shuddered hard at the twitch but Dean was slowly pulling out. Castiel went to complain but only groaned when the plug was pushed back into him, trapping all of Dean's cum. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back on his arms.

 

“You ok?” Dean laughed softly, brushing his lips up his spine.

 

“Mmm, sooo good,” Castiel groaned sleepily. Dean laughed again and helped him to stand up but was useless in cleaning up their rather...huge mess. His husband just smiled at him, giving Castiel a soft kiss before pulling the panties back up his trembling legs. Dean gently lifted him, setting him up on the desk. He watched with hazy eyes as Dean picked up their clothes, his legs slightly wobbly. Castiel giggled and pulled Dean to him, his legs wrapping around his body and his head snuggling into his neck.

 

“Do we have to go back out there?” Castiel asked with a slight whine. Dean chuckled and pulled back enough to gaze in this face.

 

“Yes...but only for a little bit. We do have an early flight tomorrow,” Dean grinned. Castiel felt the butterflies in his stomach again and hugged Dean even tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

here's a photo album with the inspirations to the outfits if you were curious!

photobucket com/user/smp06185/library/Winchester%20Wedding (DON'T FORGET TO PUT A . BETWEEN PHOTOBUCKET AND COM)


	15. Chapter 15

This is gonna be a short and sweet chapter.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up slowly, the same smile from the last few hours still glued to his face. The sheets were impossibly soft underneath him, the cool breeze flitting about the room made him snuggle deeper into the blankets. He could hear the crashing of waves and a contented sigh left his lips. Slowly he sat up on his elbow and grinned when he saw Cas...his husband...sitting in the window sill.

He was hugging his knees while his chin rested on his arms...a soft smile on his face. Dean chewed on his lip and slumped back down against the pillows but kept his eyes glued on his husband. They've been in Greece for a few days now but have barely left the little bungalow they were staying at. It was gorgeous here and they were right on the beach.

Last night they had dinner and shared a bottle of wine on their little patio. It was amazing and when the snuggling turned into a passionate round of sex on the very spacious couch outside made it a thousand times better. They stumbled back into bed naked and a tangle of limbs...falling asleep pretty quickly.

He grinned as he noticed the large, nearly faded rock shirt Cas had thrown on. Dean chewed on his lip and quietly crawled out of bed, making his way over to him. Cas didn't open his eyes, just smiled a little bigger as he got closer.

"I love it here," Cas murmured. Dean hummed in response, running his fingers into the other man's thick hair. Cas looked up at him with sleepy eyes and Dean couldn't help himself. He surged forward and caught his husband's lips with his own, the kiss hungry and eager. Cas chuckled and licked at his lips before opening for Dean to delve inside with his tongue.

Soon they found themselves back in bed, bodies rutting slow and lazy against each other. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair and opened his legs wide, lifting up in a more eager thrust. Dean panted into his neck and reached between them, their precum easing the friction that his fingers created. Cas mewled, bucking his hips up again.

"Dean...I'm still good from last night...I want you inside of me," Cas moaned. Dean shuddered, his hand moving lower to trace at Cas's puffy hole. They'd been having sex like animals since their wedding night. He had even bottomed for his new husband because the need for release had been almost too much. Castiel had driven him straight into the mattress, holding him down and both of them screamed through their orgasms. Thank god they didn't have any neighbors.

"Mmm...you sure baby? You're not sore?" Dean asked softly, his lips brushing along his ear lobe. Cas shuddered, his fingers clinging onto his shoulders and back. It was enough and Dean didn't need him to voice it...slowly he slid a finger deep into him and grinned at the high arc Cas made with his back. He was still pretty stretched but Dean wasn't going to take that chance...he grabbed up the lube and dripped some on his fingers. Cas watched him with hungry eyes, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. Dean grinned and slipped two fingers into him this time, loving the high mewl Cas gave him, his whole body shuddering.

"I'm ready Dean...come on," Cas demanded breathlessly, his fingers digging into his arms. Dean nodded and quickly gave himself a few strokes before pushing into his husband gently. Cas's eyes rolled up, a deep groan leaving his lips.

"God I love that," Cas growled.

"Mm, me too...fuck...how are you still so fucking tight," Dean panted, trying to keep his weight off of Cas. His husband must have noticed the trembling in his arms...his own wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, their chests flush against each other. Dean tried to catch his breath, his hips giving shallow little thrusts into Cas.

"You ok?" Cas laughed softly. Dean grunted and made an attempt to get back on his arms but failed miserably. Both of them laughed into the others neck before he found himself on his back, Cas smiling at him impishly.

Dean held his hips still, wanting to soak up this moment into his brain. Cas was flushed, eyes bright and almost as wild as his hair. Fingers dragging down Dean's chest as his own heaved with each breath. He never looked more fucking beautiful...he finally relented on his grip and Cas rode him hard.

Cas leaned forward, his hands on either side of Dean's head as his hips bounced on his cock almost too roughly. Dean could barely keep up with him; it got to a point where he stopped trying, just enjoyed watching and feeling Cas riding him.

"Dean...fuck," Cas whimpered and Dean grabbed a hold of one of his hands, weaving their fingers together. Cas moaned loud, grounding himself with their linked hands and bit hard on his lip. Dean watched with glazed over eyes as Cas's body twitched and jerked above him, his name screamed out as he orgasmed.

"Oh god Cas!" Dean cried out, cumming at the lovely image that Cas made alone. He stilled Cas's hips long enough to empty inside of him, his husband clenching hard around his overworked cock.

"Holy shit baby...you...do you want the plug?" Dean panted, running his hands up and down Cas's trembling thighs. Cas was still slightly rolling his hips, leaning back on his hands and head thrown back. Dean laughed softly when Cas fucking giggled and practically collapsed down on his chest, his face nuzzling straight into his neck.

"Will you clean me out De? It feels so good when you do it..." Cas asked with a little whine. Dean rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. He turned his head to catch Cas's lips in a slow kiss.

* * *

It was hours later when Castiel finally woke up from a deep sleep. He felt completely and utterly boneless and well worn out. Though their sex life had never been lacking before...there was just something about having marathon sex with your _husband_ that made it so much more satisfying. After that last round...he couldn't even keep his eyes open long enough to really enjoy the feeling of Dean's tongue deep inside of him. He must have been on auto pilot cause he felt clean...even his hair was a little wet from the shower he vaguely remembered.

Castiel stretched out his body and grinned at how pleasantly sore he was. He heard a soft humming noise and slowly sat up, not wanting to make himself dizzy. Dean was out on their balcony in nothing but sweats and even from the bed he could see the goosebumps along his skin. Castiel licked his lips and reached for his own sweats. After getting them on he grabbed up the blanket and shuffled his way towards Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. Dean sighed softly and leaned back to press his forehead to Castiel's temple.

"Did you sleep good?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"Yes...I want to go out to dinner tonight...and maybe walk around in the city?" Castiel asked. Dean grinned at him and nodded, turning in his arms.

"Anything you want baby," he whispered, kissing a trail from his cheekbone to his neck. Castiel sighed in content, wrapping himself more into Dean's heat.


	16. Chapter 16

 

I apologize now for any horrendous translations I did. Most I got from Google translate.

**Warnings** :  This has a very slight Daddy kink to it. It will never go past a playful banter/dirty talk.

 

* * *

_And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours_

_That I was so yours for the taking_

_I'm so yours for the taking_

_That's when I felt the wind pick up_

_I grabbed the rail while choking up_

_These words to say and then you kissed me..._

_I knew it from the start_

_So my arms are open wide_

_Your head is on my stomach_

_And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

_Here we are_

_On this 18th floor balcony..._

_We're both flying away._

_And I'll try to sleep_

_To keep you in my dreams_

_'til I can bring you home with me_

_I'll try to sleep_

_And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams_

 

* * *

Dean leaned back against one of the walls of the little Villa they were having dinner at and watched his husband dance around. The place was family run and had a live band playing out back on the patio. Little twinkling lights draped above them and the view of the ocean was breathtaking. As soon as the band had picked up, Cas was dragging him from their table. His husband made a beautiful sight moving his hips to the beat and dancing with the people around him. The smile that stretched on his face made his chest squeeze especially when it was aimed right at him.

"Baby...come dance with me," Cas said a little breathlessly, grabbing for his hand. Dean groaned but the music had slowed down enough for him to pull Cas close, their bodies swaying around the dance floor. He heard a couple of clicks and glanced over to an older woman taking their picture with an old Polaroid camera. Dean grinned at her and dipped Cas who threw his head back giggling when another picture was taken. She smiled and waved the developed picture at them. He spun Cas a few more times before pulling him over.

"Aw, that came out so good!" Cas grinned looking at the picture. Dean pointed at his wallet and the lady just shook her head and muttered a word Dean didn't understand. Cas smiled brightly and his head tilted to the side as he asked for her to repeat it.

" _Pragma,"_ she said again and gestured between the two of them. Dean just grinned and pulled Cas closer to him which seemed to be the right thing to do because she pressed a hand to her chest.

" _Eseís oi dýo eínai apolýto̱s ómorfo_ ," she muttered and handed them both a rose from a vase sitting at her table. Cas was absolutely glowing, leaning in to press a kiss to the woman's cheek. Dean blushed and did the same when she beckoned him in. They waved and Dean pulled him back to their table where their half eaten food sat cold and forgotten. Dean couldn't even find it in him to even care...as long as Cas smiled like that...he was more than happy to waste money on food.

Someone came by and cleaned off their table, replacing it with something that looked close to pie. Dean's mouth watered at the smell of flaked crust and buttery cinnamon smell. Cas bit his lip, his fork cutting into whatever this delicious desert was and held it up for Dean. He groaned and took the offering, his eyes rolling up.

"What in God's name is this?" Dean asked. Cas laughed at him, his head tilting back as his whole body shook.

"It's called Baklava. Do you like it?" he asked with a sneaky little grin. Dean answered by greedily taking the next bite offered to him. He moaned loudly and nodded.

"Yes...and I of course would not mind my gorgeous new husband learning how to make this back home," Dean snickered. Cas rolled his eyes at him and took the next bite for himself.

"Maybe...we'll see," Cas grinned feeding him the last few bites of the sweet dessert. The sun was beginning to set and Dean grabbed for Cas's hand, pulling him past the dancers to the stone wall along the edge of the cliff. He swallowed down his small panic when Cas swung his legs over and sat down; Dean instantly wrapping his arms around him from behind.

The sat quietly watching the sky melt from a crisp blue to a fire red. The huge puffy clouds keeping the two colors separated. It was absolutely beautiful and Dean tattooed this moment into his brain, hoping to keep it there for the rest of his life. The music floated around them and Cas was humming softly, his head moving along his shoulder until his face was nuzzled into his neck. Dean smiled and held him that much closer.

"I love you baby," Dean whispered, his right hand moving up his husband's arm to card through his soft hair.

"Love you too Dean," Cas sighed. They stayed there until the sun was completely down and someone was lighting the little lanterns around them. Dean didn't want to leave...ever. But when Castiel started to yawn and get even more snugly, Dean knew it was time to head back to their room. His husband perked up and held his hand tightly as they walked along the streets, smiling at the people passing them by.

"Dean...promise me we can come back here sometime?" Cas asked after they were snuggled deep into their soft comforter. Dean kissed his forehead and nodded, pulling him so close he was practically clinging to him.

"I promise," he whispered, his eyes becoming heavy with the deep purring coming from Cas's chest.

* * *

They spent the rest of their honeymoon walking around, taking in the sights, and much to Dean's chagrin, dancing. It made Cas happy, so Dean locked away his pride. They only had a few more nights left when Cas came out to join him on their little patio. He laid down on his chest and stared up at him with those impossibly huge blue eyes.

"What do you want Kit?" Dean asked with a grin. Cas snickered and bit his lip innocently.

"Can...can we go sailing?"

"Sailing? You really want too?" Dean asked sitting up a little. Cas leaned up and grabbed his face, kissing him slow. A moan slipped passed his lips as Cas straddled his waist; he pulled away and traced Dean's lips with his thumbs.

"Yes...I already found a boat too..." Cas said. Dean grinned like an idiot and nodded eagerly, pulling Cas back down to kiss him, moving forward to push him back into the couch.

"I want you to make love to me on that boat Dean...please?" Cas asked with a slight moan.

"How can I ever say no to you baby?" Dean chuckled kissing a path from his lips to his neck, sucking a nice mark into his skin. Cas whined under him and canted his hips up against Dean's. He groaned into Cas's shoulder as his hips stuttered to follow in Castiel's rhythm.  A word whimpered out of Cas's mouth and Dean stilled, his ears perking up. He pulled back slowly to stare down at Cas who's eyes had widened, his face turning a bruising shade of red.

"What...did you just say?" Dean asked quirking his brow.

Castiel bit hard on his lip and muttered out, "Daddy." Dean shuddered, his hips jerking hard into Cas, his eyes nearly rolling up at the loud gasp it got.

"Mmm, please tell me you like that..." Cas moaned out. Dean leaned up and gripped onto Cas's hair to pull at, grinning wide when he whimpered.

"Can you feel how hard I am?" Dean growled out, rutting their hard cocks together. Cas mewled and nodded eagerly, the blue in his eyes completely blown out. Dean smirked down at him and flicked his tongue out at his swollen lips.

"Say it again," Dean ordered.

"Fuck me Daddy...please," Cas whined and Dean nearly lost it, his hips loosing any sense of rhythm.

"Anything for you baby," Dean panted and moved back to yank Cas's pants off, tossing them away. He licked his lips hungrily as Cas quickly rolled over, leaning his elbows up on the arm of the couch. He tilted his hips up and wiggled his ass. Dean groaned and smacked one of his cheeks hard.

"Mmm yes! I've already stretched myself..." Cas grinned back at him. Dean pulled his cheeks apart and shuddered at how slick he was. He rubbed his thumb against his hole shuddering when he could push it in with no resistance. Castiel whimpered and pushed his hips back in a slow grind.

Dean let him fuck back against his hand a few times before he was pulling away to yank off his clothes. Cas was staring up at him when he finally knelt behind him, rubbing the tip of his cock along his hole teasingly. He waited until his husband was begging with little mewls and whimpers before slowly pushing into him, gasping at the tight silky feeling of connecting with his best friend in the most intimate way. He would never get tired of this, of being surrounded by that that tight heat and watching as his husband completely shattered under him. Little drops of sweat trickled down Cas's back and Dean licked them up with flicks of his tongue. His hands rubbed up his back and down his sides to grip onto his waist before thrusting his hips nice and slow.

"Feel so good Daddy," Castiel moaned stretching back so he could kiss him with a teasing brush of lips and tongue. Dean chased his mouth with his and grinned when Cas cried out when he thrusted forward a bit harder. His hand grabbed at his jaw to keep him pressed back against him but not hard enough to cause any pain.

"Yes it does Kit, mmm, come on now baby...purr for me," Dean moaned into his ear. Cas gasped and his chest instantly began to rumble. He sucked on his shoulder before pushing him forward to brace his arms on the couch's arm again. The wind picked up and blew gently over their heated skin and Dean shuddered, burying himself deep into Cas.

"I want to stay like this forever Cas," Dean moaned falling against his back. Cas bucked his hips and laced their fingers together. Dean kissed along the pulse point in his neck, his hips going back to a slower pace noticing immediately that his Kit was enjoying this much more. Fingers trailed up his sides and began to massage into his muscles, especially the ones in his lower back. Dean did this several times, paying attention to the tighter areas in his shoulders and neck. After about the 3rd time, Cas was a shuddering mess and his arms could barely hold himself up.

Without uttering a word Dean caged him in with his arms and leaned forward so that they were still leaning against the couch but most of Cas's weight was on Dean. He sped up his hips and groaned when Cas started to clench tightly around him.

"You wanna cum for Daddy?" Dean moaned in his ear. Cas nodded eagerly turning bleary eyes to gaze up at him. Dean kissed him softly and then hid his face in his neck, nibbling at the skin nearest to him.

"Cum baby," Dean whispered. Cas trembled hard in his arms and called out his name before becoming a complete noodle. Dean couldn't stop from chuckling, he almost pulled out when Cas stopped him.

"You haven't yet," he said quietly. Dean kissed his shoulder and sighed...he was hard and pulsing...and he would give anything to fill his husband but he was practically falling asleep. Cas's arm reached back and pulled on Dean's neck, pushing his hips back hard encouraging him to continue. Dean didn't need much more coaxing. He hugged around Cas tightly and rocked their bodies together until he couldn't catch his breath, moans spilling out through his parted lips.

"Cum for me Daddy...please...I need it," Cas whimpered in his ear and Dean pushed into him one last time before he came. Both of them moaned and stayed pressed against the other as the cool air dried the sweat on their skin.

"Mmm, I love this," Dean said sleepily. Cas chuckled and slipped away from him. Dean watched with blurry eyes as Cas grabbed a clean washcloth to clean off his own chest then his ass. He couldn't help but pout that he really didn't have the energy to clean his husband the way they both liked. Cas gave him a beautiful little smile before laying back down on the couch, pulling a blanket over the top of them.

They maneuvered around until Dean was practically laying on top of him, his head nuzzling into Cas's neck.

"I love this too Dean," He whispered before the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning found them on a cute little sail boat that Dean fell in love with right away. Castiel watched as his husband got a huge smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. It was definitely something he'd have to think about surprising Dean with once they got back to the states. They glided around the water, not wandering out too far. It was so relaxing and at first Castiel had been scared that he'd get sick. Thankfully he didn't and was able to sit back and enjoy all the scenery around them.

It was a bit chilly and he was so happy he actually thought to bring the BU sweater. Dean kept glancing at him from the wheel with envy...he only had on a long sleeve shirt. For lunch they shared a bowl of fresh fruit that Dean fed Castiel from. It was so utterly cheesy but he loved every second. He was sitting in his lap and gentle fingers would place the sweet fruit at his lips. It turned Castiel on like crazy and at the last piece of fruit he sucked the sweetness from his husband's fingers. Things got heated rather quickly and Dean kept his promise, making love to him slow and sweet. It lasted a long time and Castiel couldn't find it in him to care or rush it, just savored every little detail.

As it slipped into evening, Dean headed back to the harbor but they stayed on the boat, Dean snuggled in the sweater with him as they watched the sun set once again. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew someone was calling out to them in soft tones. Dean shook him awake and both of them stumbled out of the boat.

"You know this is the only picture we really have of us here?" Dean laughed once they returned back to their room. He held up the picture of them dancing and he smiled.

"Well...let's go sight seeing tomorrow then...it's our last day. We'll go camera happy," Castiel chuckled. Arms wrapped around him and Dean sighed against his neck.

"If I can let go of you long enough...god you've turned me into a clingy mess," Dean laughed. Castiel smiled warmly,  grateful that there was no bitterness in Dean's voice...it was something that sometimes scared Castiel even now. He knew that he had nothing to worry about but there were rare times that he would get a bit anxious. But Dean seemed to just love him the more he got clingier.

Castiel turned around in his arms and hugged him tight, kissing all along his neck, collarbone, chest and shoulders before Dean was cupping his face to kiss his lips.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," He said and pulled Castiel over to the bed.

* * *

Castiel and Dean woke up early the next morning and tried to cram in everything they could in one day. They used up all the space in two memory disks and both of them just laughed. They had lunch in a little outside place that Castiel fell in love with instantly. He tried to write down everything they were served...he wanted to try making them when they got home.

The day went by too fast in Castiel's opinion but they held hands and walked down the street watching their last Greek sunset. They had to catch their flight tomorrow and Castiel was having a bitter sweet feeling about it.

He wanted to stay here and live in this bubble with Dean where nothing else mattered but them. But he missed his kids...he missed his family. The more he thought about it, the more he was getting homesick. Just one look at Dean, Castiel could tell he was feeling the same. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

"We'll come back one day baby..." he said and Castiel smiled up at him.

* * *

Ok my lovelies...this story is on the home stretch. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters!

18th Floor Balcony ~ Blue October

_Eseís oi dýo eínai apolýto̱s ómorfo =_ You two are absolutely beautiful.

_Pragma_ or Long lasting love.


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty, so this is the official final chapter, then there will be an epilogue followed by several time stamps that I received on FF.net.

It's been so much fun writing this story and I absolutely love it. Please check out my other ones! 

 

**Warnings** : talk of child abuse/neglect  


* * *

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Winchester," one of his students grinned at him. Castiel smiled and gave her a small wave. He'd been back for 2 weeks but his kids still loved to emphasize the change of his name...it never ceased to bring a huge ass smile to his face.

As much as he loved being in Greece and couldn't wait to return to that beautiful place, he was glad to be home. He and Dean had slid back into their normal routine quite easily. Dean drove him to school in the mornings and picked him up when his shift was over at the garage. His husband even started to surprise him for lunch, bringing him something from either Gabe's house or the local deli. Neither of them could wait until their best friend could get his bakery up and running...his food was heavenly.

Speaking of, he checked his watch and grinned, knowing that any second Dean would be barging into his class room. He cleaned up his desk and was organizing the stack of papers just as he heard the familiar creak of his door.

"Hey baby," Dean said, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck. Castiel smiled and slowly turned to give him a hug.

"Hi...how's work going?" Castiel asked taking a deep breath of his husband's cologne before forcing himself to pull away. Dean pecked his lips before handing him a bag; Castiel slightly pouted that it wasn't one of Gabe's creations.

"Good...Bobby said he has something to talk to me about later though," Dean said with a shrug, moving to pull his stool over to sit at the desk. Castiel plopped down in his chair and chewed on his lip.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Dunno...but I doubt it's anything bad though," Dean answered taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. He made a face at it but just shrugged continuing to eat. Cas grinned at him and picked at his own, he liked the deli but it couldn't even hold a candle to Gabe's food. He ate it though, Dean went through the trouble and all.

"So do you need to stay late tonight?" Dean asked eye balling the huge stage of ungraded essays on his desk. Castiel laughed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah, I should. If I take these home, you'll only distract me," Castiel grinned leaning over to kiss his chin. Dean chuckled and cupped the side of his face, pressing their lips together lightly. He let out a soft sigh as he felt his chair being pulled closer, large hands wrapping around the outside of his knees.

"Dean...school," Castiel warned, pulling away just enough to playfully glare at him. Dean gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged, yanking him even closer to nibble at Castiel's bottom lip. He jerked away when there was a hard knock on his door, his eyes focused on a grinning Benny and felt his cheeks flush.

"Hello there love birds," Benny laughed stepping inside. Dean rolled his eyes and started cleaning up their trash.

"Hey Benny...how's class?" he asked. Castiel leaned back in his chair and licked at his slightly swollen lips.

"Good, good...looks like our workload is about the same," Benny snickered patting the stack of papers. Castiel rolled his eyes, listening to Dean and Benny bicker at each other. The first bell rang and Dean gave him a lingering kiss before he slipped out of his classroom. He caught Benny staring only to bristle when he realized he'd been caught.

"You ok?" Castiel asked. Benny opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted at the loud voices filling the hall and soon his classroom. _Later_ his friend mouthed and headed for his own room. Castiel frowned and bit his lip, praying that it wasn't anything serious. Last time he had checked Benny and Alfie were doing well...

The day wore on and Castiel was rubbing his eyes tiredly during his 6th hour. His kids were silently working on their poetry entries for the upcoming contest and Castiel was still debating whether to just hold off on grading his papers. He really wanted to just go home and snuggle up with Dean on their couch...he bit his lip, smiling at the thought. His eyes roamed over the stack again and inwardly groaned...if he didn't do it now, he'd have to work on it all weekend. And that was so not happening. The bell rang and he smiled warmly at his kids as they waved their goodbyes. He shot a text to Dean to let him know he was for sure staying there and dove into his paper work.

About an hour into it, he had classical music playing in the background and a good chunk of it done when there was a little knock on his door. He looked up and frowned, his heart giving a hard thud in his chest when he saw someone very unexpectedly standing in his doorway.

"Lisa...what are you doing here?" he asked. The woman who he had hated for years bit her lip and cautiously came closer to his desk, her hands wringing together in front of her.

"I was wondering...if we could talk?" she asked almost timidly. Castiel swallowed hard and gestured to the stool Dean had used earlier. They sat staring at each other for a moment before she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to apologize Castiel...for everything," she said softly. Castiel felt his face drop out of the frown and stared at her flabbergasted.

"F-For what?"

"For being such a bitch to you when we were younger...for acting like a jerk now. To be honest...I was always so jealous of your relationship with Dean...even thought he was cheating on me with you," she laughed a little, her face blushing with embarrassment.

"You did?" Castiel chuckled softly. She nodded and laughed again.

"Yeah...you two were so close and it was obvious that you liked him...so I just assumed Dean liked you too. I'm not making excuses...but I think that's part of why I started looking else where. I never meant to hurt Dean...and I'll always regret what I did. Especially...when I realized that you two weren't actually together...there's no way he would have started picking his way through our senior class if he was. And if I had known you two were engaged...I would have never even came to that party," she explained. Castiel nodded and rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"It's...it's ok. I mean it's in the past...I appreciate you coming over and talking with me...but maybe you should talk to Dean too?" he said.

Her eyes widned, "You'd be ok with that?" she asked. Castiel grinned and raised up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger.

"He's not going anywhere," he laughed. She snorted and shook her head with a smile.

"Very true.  Um...there...there was something else I needed to talk to you about?" she said chewing on her lip. Castiel tilted his head a bit and gestured for her to continue. Lisa explained why she was there and it was enough to send Castiel's heart into a stammering mess. She agreed to give him a ride home and he promised to call her after talking with Dean. He ran up the steps and hesitated at the door before stepping inside.

* * *

"Kit is that you?" Dean called out from the kitchen. He had just finished making dinner and grinned at his awesome timing skills. He heard the familiar plop of Cas's bag dropping on the couch and turned to get his usual hug but stopped when he saw the grim expression on his husband's face.

"Hey...what's wrong?" he asked with worry. Cas sighed and took his hand, allowing Dean to pull him into his arms.

"Nothing's wrong...just...can we talk for a second?" he asked biting his lip. Dean nodded and hurried to get the burgers off the stove so they wouldn't burn. Castiel was already sitting at the table, staring down at his hands when Dean joined him.

"Baby?  You're kinda worrying me...what's goin on?" Dean asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Dean...I know we never really had the chance to really talk about this but...do you ever want to have kids?  With me?" Castiel asked and Dean choked on the sudden intake of breath. He widened his eyes and stared at Cas, only to soften at how hopeful he looked. If Dean had to be honest, he never really thought about it before. He knew they'd make good parents...especially Cas and now that he was thinking about it...the more it made his heart flutter.  He remembered the first time he ever held Dezzie and felt that stirring in his belly...and even more so when Cas held her.  

"Well, yeah...I mean it hasn't ever been brought up but...definitely Cas.  I'd love for that one day," Dean answered reaching over to weave their fingers together.  Castiel gripped his fingers and swallowed thickly.

"What about now?" Castiel whispered.  Dean felt his stomach flip but before the argument could even reach his tongue he had to stop himself.  Was he being selfish in just wanting Castiel all to himself?  Probably...but the image of his Cas holding a baby in his arms made his throat tight and heart do that fluttering thing again.

"Cas...where is this all coming from?" Dean had to ask.  there was no way Castiel just got this idea in the last few hours on his own.

"Lisa...she came to talk to me today..." he replied. Dean frowned and opened his mouth but Cas silenced him with his fingers pressing gently on his lips, "She's helping out at the local Kindercare...and she told me about a little boy who's maybe about 6 months old. A few weeks ago she had assumptions that he was being neglected. He was constantly being brought in dirty, severe diaper rash and crying. When she reported it, she found out that his parents were already under investigation. Well...a few days ago the parents left him at the Kindercare with papers to relinquish any and all parental rights," Castiel explained thickly. Dean swallowed hard and felt his chest swell up with rage...he pushed it down as far as he could, wanting to hear the rest of the story. How anyone could treat their own child that way made him want to punch a hole in the wall.

"She asked me...if we were interested in adopting...and if we would like to come see him?" Castiel asked a little breathlessly. Dean's eyes widened and he held his breath.

"Are...do you want to do this baby? Tell me honestly," Dean asked. Castiel squeezed his hands and nodded eagerly, moving to crawl in his lap.

"Yes...I know it's sudden and we haven't fully talked about it...but I want to meet him...I want to have a family with you Dean..." he said, tears brimming in those bright blue eyes. Dean couldn't help but kiss him, pulling him flush against his chest. Cas moved around again until he was straddling his legs, making it a bit easier to hug him tightly. His husband hid his face in the crook of his neck and sniffled.

"I want that too Cas...god do I want that. But are you sure we're ready for this baby?" Dean whispered, not able to hide the self doubt in his voice.  Castiel would shine as a father but he wasn't so sure about himself.   Cas pulled away gently and rested their forheads together before nodding slowly.

"You're going to make the best father ever, that...I have no doubt of," Castiel smiled wide and brushed their lips together,"Lisa actually wanted to adopt him herself but she's single and doesn't have the greatest support system...not like we do. I-I told her we'd come see him tomorrow...after school," Cas said biting on his lip. Dean smiled and pulled on his chin with his thumb before leaning into kiss at the bite marks.

"Good...I can't wait," Dean whispered, his chuckle being muffled when Cas pressed their lips together in an eager kiss.

* * *

Dean was pacing...he was nervous, and anxious and any other word he can think to describe his jittery limbs. Two weeks had gone by and they were waiting with baited breath to find out if they would be okayed to adopt the little boy, Aiden.

They had gone as planned to see him...Lisa came along to be supportive. He found it was a little easier and was relieved that the bitterness he had held on for so long was gone. Cas and Lisa were even acting like old friends which Dean had to admit...was awesome. He really liked the woman Lisa had become...and couldn't wait to call her a friend again.

The second they laid eyes on the dark haired little boy, they were gonners. The caretaker let them hold him and Dean was in love...completely screwed as the baby smiled up at him. It only took one brief glance and both of them knew they wanted him...and would do anything to make it happen. First things first, was to furnish one of their spare rooms into a nursery. They called everyone in to help out and their family were eager to lend a hand.

People from CPS were constantly showing up in surprise visits to monitor them, having long interviews with their entire family and friends. Now they just had to sit back and wait, and it was torture. Cas was at school and every few minutes would get a text from him, just wanting a little reassurance.

Dean finally sat down only to have his leg jump and down, his eyes constantly finding his phone and glaring at it. Though he was expecting it, he jumped with a little shout when it did finally ring.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dean Winchester...are...are you serious? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Dean cried and jumped up from his chair.

"Bobby! I gotta go!" Dean cried tearing out of the garage to hop into his car. He probably broke a few laws but he skidded to a stop at the high school. He waved to a few people he had gotten to know over the years and rushed down the hall. Cas was in one of his lectures but Dean couldn't wait, he threw the door open and smiled when his husband turned wide eyes at him.

"Dean...I'm in class..." Cas said but froze when Dean smiled huge.

"Did they...Dean!" Cas exclaimed covering his mouth with his hands. Dean nodded and scooped up his now crying husband, hugging him close. The room erupted into a chorus of awes and Dean cupped Cas's face, his thumb brushing away a few of the tears.

"Let's go pick him up," he whispered. Cas nodded and tried to wipe his eyes with a small laugh.

"Ok guys um...oh I don't care what you do, just don't burn down my classroom!" Cas huffed and pulled Dean from the room. They hurried down the hall towards Benny's room and Cas knocked frantically.

"Guys...I'm kinda in the middle...oh wait...shit, did they say yes?" Benny asked. Dean nodded and Benny let out a hoot before pulling them into a crushing hug.

"Go...I'll watch your class...go!" Benny laughed playfully pushing them away.

"Come on baby," Dean grinned taking his husband's hand.

* * *

Castiel couldn't help the tears that brimmed his eyes as he watched Dean rock Aiden to sleep in his arms. His husband looked so beautiful and Aiden...their son...was utterly perfect. They've only had him for a few days now and the baby was already connecting with them. Castiel didn't want to return back to school but he knew he had to...though his principle had been very supportive with giving him a week off to help welcome home their baby.

"He's asleep now..." Dean whispered. Castiel pushed away from the door and stepped over to brush his lips softly along the dark curls. Dean smiled and gently placed him in the crib...a beautiful hand made present from their fathers...including Bobby.

"Come on...or you'll wake him up again," Dean snickered pulling a very resisting Castiel from the room. They left the door slightly ajar and headed into their own bedroom, making sure the monitors were on before crawling back under the covers.

"Dean...thank you...for everything..." Castiel whispered nuzzling his face against Dean's chest. Dean's arms wrapped tightly around him, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

"No baby...thank you. You have given me so much...you made me a better man...I love you," Dean whispered. Castiel swallowed hard and clung to him, letting a few of the tears trail down his cheeks.

Who would have known that all those years ago when he took Dean to that club for his 21st birthday that this was where his life would lead too. And he couldn't have been happier.


	18. Epilogue

"Dadda!"

Castiel froze, only to start laughing when he heard their 3 year old shouting out for him.  He heard Aiden squeal loudly with a giggle. Castiel dropped his pen on his desk and briskly walked to his son's bedroom. Dean was tickling Aiden, blowing raspberry's on his little tummy.

"Is Daddy torturing you again?" Castiel asked leaning against the door frame. Dark brown eyes gazed up at him and his mouth dropped open in another peal of laughter. Dean grinned and sat up, helping their son to stand.

"Aw, but Aiden loves being tickled," Dean snickered poking the boy in his sides. Aiden giggled and wiggled away to cling onto Castiel's legs.

"Hey buddy...are we going over to your parent's tonight?" Castiel asked Dean, running his fingers through Aiden's soft brown hair. Dean got up and sauntered over, pecking his chin with his warm lips.

"Of course..."

"Grammy and Grumpy?" Aiden asked excitedly, jumping up and down on his toes. Castiel barked out a laugh, he loved that John was now called Grumpy, only to make the older Winchester grumble under his breath. But he loved his grandson all the same.

"Yep...but you have to pick up your toys first Kiddo," Dean said. Aiden made a happy noise and scrambled past to frantically start throwing his toys into the box. Castiel reached out for his husband's hand and pulled him closer.

"Should we wait to tell him?" Castiel whispered. Dean shrugged though his eye were shining with excitement, his fingers trailing up Castiel's sides.

"We'll let his uncles Benny and Alfie tell him he's getting a new cousin. I'm just relieved they were approved to adopt Lizzy...I think it would have broken Benny's heart," Dean sighed. Castiel nodded and bit his lip watching Aiden spin around and fall on his butt in his haste to grab something from the floor.

"You ok?" Castiel chuckled. Aiden nodded with a bright smile and got back up.

"Did you hear from Sam whether or not they're coming?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, but Gabe's gonna stay home with Hael...her fever went down but she's still not feeling her best poor baby girl. Sam wants to see everyone so he's probably gonna stop by for only a few minutes," Dean answered.

"Ready!" Aiden cried raising his arms. Dean scooped him up and kissed his cheek.

"You're such a good boy...want a snack before we go?" Dean asked with a huge smile. The little boy nodded eagerly, turning his body to reach for Castiel. He grabbed up their son and grinned when Aiden clung to his neck.

"He misses you when you disappear in your office to grade," Dean pouted at him. Castiel laughed and rubbed Aiden's back.

"I know...I don't know how I get any work done with the two of you around...but I wouldn't have it any other way De," Castiel smiled. Dean cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Me neither Kit," Dean replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

* * *

I want to thank everyone again for reading/following/loving this story as much as I did. I will be taking requests for time stamps if anyone is interested and please, check out my other stories if you have the time. 

Thank you all again, I love you!

Sandy


	19. Timestamp #1

Alrighty, Timestamp #1!

This is set during the first couple of months of Aiden joining their little family. Get's pretty smutty near the end.

* * *

"No..." Dean grumbled, the sleep induced fog in his brain calling him back to darkness. That sharp shrill stabbed him in the brain again and he groaned louder, turning his head to stare at his snoring husband. How he slept through Aiden's screaming was beyond him. He reached over and flicked Cas's nipple before ripping himself off the bed. Cas only grumbled, burrowing his head further underneath his pillow.

"Jerk..." Dean sighed, stumbling through his room to hurry towards their son's bedroom. He opened the door, the shrill becoming even louder.

"Hey, hey you...what's with the all the screamin huh?" Dean said scooping him up, holding him close to his chest. Aiden's crying turned into short little whimpers that made Dean smile, hugging the baby even closer to him. Poor thing...usually he slept through the night but lately he'd been waking up promptly at around 2 in the morning.

Dean ran through the entire routine, checking his diaper, feeding him and lastly, rocking him gently in his arms. He was singing Hey Jude softly when he heard a creak behind him. Castiel stood in the door way staring at them, his hair a mess and a tired but beautiful smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry I didn't wake up..." Cas grumbled. Dean only shrugged, continuing with his song.

"Don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better...remember, to let her into your heart...then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better," Dean sang. Castiel smiled brighter, moving to sit down in the rocking chair next to his crib. Aiden stared up at him with wide eyes, completely enamored with his voice. Dean felt a lump forming and he swallowed it down quickly, leaning in to kiss Aiden's forehead.

Once their son's eyes fluttered close Dean moved to very gently lay him down. Castiel stared down at the sleeping baby, his long fingers tracing along his face.

"He's so beautiful Dean," Cas whispered. Dean grinned, taking his husbands hand to lead him back to their room. Before he could crawl into bed, Dean pulled him in close, humming the rest of Hey Jude in his ear as he swayed them slowly.

"So are you baby..." Dean said kissing the side of his neck. Castiel pulled away to stare up at him, the softness and adoration in his eyes making Dean's face heat up but he didn't dare look away. His husband didn't speak, just pulled him in close for a soft brush of lips that left him breathless, craving for more. He backed them to the bed, laughing when they fell, landing with a bounce.

* * *

A few weeks later...and Dean was going crazy. He loved his husband...and he loved his kid...but seriously, this constant exhaustion was killing him. He hadn't' even properly been able to touch his husband either. He would never regret adopting Aiden...but Dean was needy...and he needed his fucking husband like a drug.

Finally, Aiden was down for a nap...and Castiel was leaning up against the kitchen counter reading something while sipping at his coffee. Silently Dean crept up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle, his hands flat against his stomach. Cas let out a yelp that quickly turned into a hum when he felt Dean's hardness through their pj bottoms.

"Dean..." Cas gasped at the first grind of his hips, he grinned at the needy whine in his husbands voice...the book and coffee quickly forgotten. Dean had just latched his mouth to his husband's delicious neck when the baby monitor crackled, sending the first sounds of Aiden whimpering through.

"Wait...he...he might go back to sleep," Cas moaned, pushing his ass back against Dean. He nodded and continued his task at marking Cas's neck, his hand slowly sliding down his stomach. There was a shrill frantic cry and Castiel was quickly pulling away, pecking his lips in a silent apology.

"Dammit," Dean sighed heavily. He gripped the counter top to control himself...to calm his erection down. Tonight...tonight he would make love to his husband.

Later that night, Dean came into the bedroom all set to continue what they had started that morning only to find Cas completely passed out, sprawled on their bed. Dean groaned and crawled up to next to him, kissing all over his face.

"Dean...tired," Cas grumbled, pushing his face away. Dean frowned as Cas rolled over, hiding his head under the pillow. He flopped down on his back and tried to count to a hundred. He made it to about 50 when he finally calmed, rolling over to cuddle his husband. Cas made a soft noise, grabbing his hand to pull him closer.

* * *

"Cas...baby come on," Dean begged, kissing the back of his neck. Castiel swatted at him, moving around the kitchen.

"Dean...I don't have time...I have to get to work and you need to change Aiden," Cas pointed out. Dean made a face, only to get swatted with a towel. He didn't even try to argue...just trudged to his son's room. Dean tried to playfully glare at Aiden only to feel his face crack into a grin when the baby gurgled up at him.

"You win this time you little shit," Dean laughed scooping him up. His baby was cute as hell...but his poopy diapers were like from a demon. He gagged and probably made the ugliest faces as he cleaned up his son, only to be giggled at from the demon himself.

"Alright...you're all clean...ready to go to grandma's house?" Dean said carrying his son back into the kitchen. Cas looked at him over his shoulder and his heart sped up. Those blue eyes still managed to quicken his heart and shorten his breath.

"Ready to go?" Cas asked with a little smile. Dean hummed, tilting Cas's face up with a finger to meet his lips.

'Yeah, let's go," Dean answered.

* * *

Dean stared at the monster of a car in front of him and sighed heavily...he just wanted to go home, eat dinner with his family and maybe get in a few minutes of kissing his husband. But no...one of the biggest douches in their city dropped this POS of a car in his lap and wanted it done by the morning.

Even if he stayed over night, there was no way in hell he was getting this done by then. He quickly shot a text to Cas letting him know he'd be late getting home. Cas sent him a pouty face face back. He sighed again, leaning back under the hood cursing at the damn engine the whole time.

It was around 9 pm when he finally stopped. If he stayed any longer he'd just burn the damn thing to ground. He got in a quick shower in the employee bathroom before locking up the shop and quickly made his way to his car.  He tried (and most likely failed) to not speed the entire way home. Hoping that Cas wouldn't mind making him something when he go there...he was so hungry and just needed to hug his husband.

The house was pretty dark when he pulled up and he frowned...maybe he was still at his mother's? He tried calling Cas's cell phone but it just went straight to voice mail. Sighing petulantly he got out of the car, trudging into the house. He nearly went straight past all the glittering candles.

"Castiel?" He called out, his eyes widening at the all the candles in the family room. His husband slipped around the corner, a sly smile on his face.

"Hello Dean...I thought we could have some alone time tonight," Cas said. Dean's heart thumped in his chest, he nearly ran over to him when he stopped, listening for the baby.

"Your mom agreed to babysit him...told her I needed to take care of my husband tonight," he said slowly walking up to him. It was then he realized that Cas was wearing his old college hoodie. He bit his lip as Cas lifted up his sweater to reveal the simple black panties he was wearing. Dean growled under his breath, letting everything he was holding fall to the floor before he attacked his husband. Cas chuckled, his arms wrapping around him tightly as Dean picked him up, carrying him over to the couch.

"You're so good to me baby," Dean grumbled after he settled into the cushions, Cas straddling his lap. He gave Dean an innocent smile, leading his right hand around to press against the crack of his ass. There nestled between his cheeks, Dean could feel a plug; he moaned loudly, yanking Cas down for a heated kiss.

"So good...fuck," Dean panted, sucking greedily at Cas's bottom lip, pulling his husband's body flush against his own. Cas moaned into his mouth, his tongue slowly slipping between Dean's lips. He opened his mouth for him, allowing for him to lick his way in.

"Want to ride you Dean...need you so bad," Cas whimpered, his hips pushing down hard. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as his head hit the back of the couch. He loved the needy little noises Cas was making...every roll of his hips creating a punched out whine.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean moaned, his hands scrambling to get his pants undone. Cas shimmied off of him to help, his pants making it to his ankles before he was crawling back over him. Their erections lined up and he couldn't stop Cas's from rutting against him even if he tried. It had been too long and all the teasing the last few days was turning his brain to complete goo.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, his face nuzzling at his neck. Dean swallowed hard, pulling himself together to easily rip Cas's panties off, throwing the pieces of cloth away from them before slowly working the plug out of him. He shuddered when his fingers touched it...the vibrations sending shocks down his limbs. By the frantic look in Cas's eyes, he had to guess that he had it in for a good while. He grinned at Cas, helping him line his cock up with his ass.

"Oh god..." Cas whimpered as he slowly sat down, the slick heat sending waves and waves of arousal into his Dean's veins. He had to hold his breath and think of something unpleasant to keep from shooting off right then.

"Feels so good," Dean groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas, holding him close as he adjusted to him. Cas clung to him, his hips slowly moving to nudge him just that bit deeper, catching both of their breaths.

After a few thrusts down onto his cock, Cas pulled away to lean back on Dean's knees, riding him slowly. Dean licked his lips, his hands grazing and petting over every inch of his husband. He yanked off the hoodie, pulling his husband back to him to suck on one of his overly tempting nipples. Cas cried out, his fingers finding their way into Dean's hair to pull slightly on. He groaned and sucked hard, loving the whole body shudder.

"Dean...not enough...fuck me...please," Cas gasped into his ear. Dean growled, kicking his shoes and pants off ungracefully. Once they were off, he carefully pulled Cas off of him only to push him roughly against the arm of the couch, nudging his way back into him. Cas cried out wantonly, his head falling down on his arms as he jerked back, opening his body to let Dean to do as he wished. Seeing his husband like this, completely at his mercy...just wanting it...always made his chest curl and heart speed up.

"Shh...baby...I got you Cas," Dean growled licking up his neck before pressing a hand against his back and started thrusting in earnest, his other hand holding onto Cas's hip to help him move back. It didn't take long before his gut was clenching, the warmth spreading through his body like fire.

"Fuck...so close Cas," he groaned, speeding up his hips, the sounds of slapping flesh seeming almost too loud in the quiet room. Cas whimpered, spreading his legs as far as the could before raising up to wrap his arm up behind Dean's head. Dean sucked hard on his neck, the hand on Cas's hip circling around his stomach to push their bodies hard against each other. He felt Cas tighten around him and he was gone, crying out his husbands name as he came. Cas whimpered loudly, his body jerking hard as he reached his orgasm, spilling all over the couch and his legs.

They started to collapse forward but Dean maneuvered them to sit on the dryer part of the couch. Cas stayed in his lap, catching his breath as Dean held him close, nuzzling the back of his neck. He moved slowly, letting Dean's soft cock slip out of him with a wince. Dean bit his lip and pulled Cas back into his lap, kissing him slowly.

"You ok?" Dean asked, massaging his husband's lower back.  Castiel hummed, a little purr rumbling down his spine as Dean's fingers continued to push against his sore muscles.

"Of course...I'm sorry we haven't had much time together lately," Cas said quietly, his head resting on his chest. Dean shook his head, cradling Cas's body closer.

"Don't ever be sorry ok? I'm just not used to sharing you yet...but I don't regret this.  I will never regret having Aiden in our lives. As long as we can have some moments like this...I'll be perfectly content," Dean said with a smile. Cas hummed again, snuggling into him. Dean carried his sleepy husband to their bedroom to lay him down. Castiel tried to protest when he pulled away but Dean shushed him with a kiss.

"Relax...but don't fall asleep," Dean ordered. Once Cas gave him a grin he hurried out of the room to blow out all the candles. He cleaned up the best he could, flipping over the couch cushions to hide their mess. Later he would try to clean it up...but right now he had a snuggle fest to get to.

"Mmm, come here!" Cas whined once he was back in the room. Dean smiled and grabbed up a wet cloth to clean his husband. As he started to clean his backside, Cas made an indignant sound and gave him a knowing look. Dean grinned, pushing him to his hands and knees so he could crawl behind him.

"It's been so long since...oh...yes," Cas moaned, his head falling back on his arms at the first graze of Dean's tongue on his hole. He was so stretched out and puffy it made Dean's cock twitch in interest. Licking carefully and teasingly, he went to task of cleaning out Castiel properly, moaning at the taste of his own cum mixing with the flavored lube Cas had used on himself. He took the warm cloth to get other areas, giving Cas a good swat on both cheeks for good measure.

"I fucking love when you do that," Cas moaned, crawling back up to him, nuzzling against his body like the giant cat he was. Dean smiled, pulling the blankets up to their chins and held his Kit even closer.

"I just fucking love you," Dean laughed, getting a smack to the chest.


	20. Timestamp #2

This one is for _**litbitnurse87**_ from ff.net who wanted to see what would happen if Dean ever came across Copeland, Cas's ex again. Especially if Cas finally told him everything that had happened...

This takes place sometime in the five year jump between the two stories.

P.S. I am totally and absolutely in love with Orphan Black...and Felix is my favorite character from that show...so I kinda borrowed him hehe.

**Warnings** : past sexual/verbal/physical abuse, violence, trigger warnings, use of a safeword. Extremely angsty.

* * *

Castiel pulled the familiar leather jacket around his lithe form a bit tighter, the chill of the winter air trying to chill his skin. His college friends were walking around him, chattering loudly and eagerly, wanting to try and catch up on the last year. They had called him a few weeks ago practically beggging him to come back to Boston, just for the weekend to hang out. He had only agreed because he still hadn't gotten Dean a Christmas present and he hoped that he'd find something different here.

Dean had been hesitant about him coming, not wanting to be separated for that long. His fiance was becoming more and more clingy even if Dean tried to deny it fiercely. Castiel loved it though. He almost didn't want to come either but he changed his mind at the last moment when Dean let him borrow his leather jacket. With every swing of his arms he caught a whiff of Dean's cologne, making him smile and feel warm all over.

"Ooooh, lets go in there!" one of his friends said. He laughed and let himself be pulled into a little pub on the corner. The sounds of an acoustic guitar and the clink of piano keys filling the small room. He followed the others to the bar, ordering a beer before he could be talked into doing shots. The only person he ever agreed to get drunk with anymore was Dean...stupid things often happened when alcohol was involved.

"So Castiel...how's that beautiful man of yours?" Felix asked, his glossy lips set in an evil little smirk. Castiel chuckled, taking a sip from his beer before answering.

"He's really good...we're finally settled in our house...and yeah...it's good," Castiel chuckled with a little blush, his bottom lip catching in his teeth. Felix rolled his eyes and snatched up his left hand, fingers twirling his engagement ring.

"And when shall I be expecting my wedding invite hm?" Felix asked with a quirked brow. Castiel rolled his eyes, yanking his hand away just as their other friends surrounded them, successfully including them into their conversation.

They were about to move towards a table when a deep southern drawl stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a voice he had never expected to ever hear again...and it still brought chills to his spine. And not in a pleasant way either.

"Oh it couldn't be...Castiel? Little shy and sweet Castiel?  Oh my...it is you," a deep chuckle sent another nauseating chill up his back and he slowly turned around to face Copeland. He hadn't changed one bit over the past few years. His long hair hung just past his shoulders and a small goatee along his chin. His gray eyes were a little clouded over but Castiel couldn't honestly remember if they were ever clear. A guitar was clutched in his right hand while a tumbler of some amber liquid was in the other.

"Copeland..." Castiel said stiffly, his arms crossing over his chest. The small movement brought a fresh wave of Dean's scent to his nose...calming him imensly. Copeland bit his lip as he took Castiel in, his tongue wetting his lips as he took a step closer.

"You look good sweetheart..." he grinned. Castiel blanched, taking a huge step away from the man. Copeland smirked, shaking his head a bit.

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that. We had some good times right?  I mean, you are the one who sent your friend to kick my ass remember?" Copeland said accusingly. Castiel barked out a laugh, his arms swinging down so his hands could settle on his hips.

"Good times?  That's...that's fucking priceless...yeah it was an absolute joy coming in to find you fucking some twink on your couch...remember that?" Castiel shot back with a sneer. Copeland frowned, licking his lips a little nervously.

"Did you have to send that jerk after me though? I'm sorry I cheated on you but..."

"You didn't just cheat on me," Castiel seethed through clenched teeth, before he could stop himself he closed the distance between them until there was only a mere few inches separating them. Copeland flinched and Castiel took a small amount of pleasure from that.

"You hit me, kicked me when I was down...you forced me to have sex with you...it never mattered to you how many times I begged for you to stop. Remember that you son of a bitch?" Castiel said vehemently.  Copeland's eyes widened and he reached out for Castiel's shoulder.  Something flashed in his vision and he lashed out, punching Copeland in the mouth.  Instantly he regretted it but he got some satisfaction to Copeland staggering back clutching his split lip.

"Oy, Cas you alright?" Felix asked coming up to his side. Castiel shook his head in a jerky motion, cradling his throbbing hand against his chest.  He backed away from them stumbling a few times in his hasty exit out of the pub, running down the sidewalk. When he was far enough away he collapsed up against the wall, tears streaming down his face. He hugged his arms around himself tightly, closing his eyes to surround himself in Dean's scent. More than ever, he was grateful for wearing the stupid thing.

"Cas! Talk to me...what's wrong?" Felix asked breathlessly. He forced his eyes open to meet his friends worried glance.

"I just want to go back to the hotel..." Castiel whispered. Felix nodded, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to lead him back.

* * *

Dean thumped his thumb along the steering wheel impatiently, the song playing through his speakers not even factoring into his head. Castiel had called him a few hours ago, _just wanting to hear his voice_. Dean called bullshit on that right away...not with the slight tremor in his fiance's words. Something was wrong and it didn't take him long to figure out just exactly where Castiel was staying. He called Bobby and let him know he wouldn't be in for work tomorrow...giving him a pretty vague explanantion. All he got from the old man was a gruff response to take care of that boy. Dean had rolled his eyes...of course he would. That was his number 1 priority.

He pulled up to the hotel near the campus, letting the car idle in the parking spot for a minute. The entire drive he kept wracking through his brain for what could have possibly happened to make his fiance that upset? Did one of his friends give him shit again for not getting married right away? Cause he thought that he had finally got it through Cas's head that he didn't mind waiting. Some days he even thought it was better that they were. Sighing softly he climbed out of the car, making sure to snag up his small duffel bag from the back seat.

The lobby was pretty quiet, the desk clerk raising her brows at him as he made his way to the elevator. He gave her a simple nod before hurrying in, jabbing his thumb against the button for the third floor. Once in the hallway, it wasn't hard to find Cas's room number. He hesistated outside the door, listening against the wood for anything. All he could hear was the muffled sounds of the tv. He knocked a few times, leaning up against the frame to wait for Cas.

The door opened slowly, revealing a tired looking Cas, his blue eyes widening when he realized Dean was standing there. He gasped, his hands scrambling to latch onto his shirt. Dean smiled, moving easily into the room. The door shut with a slight slam as Castiel clung to him, crawling up to wrap himself around his body properly. Dean laughed softly, dropping his bag on the floor to carry his monkey fiance towards the bed.

No words were exchanged as Castiel started yanking off his clothes, his hands touching every inch of skin as if he were starved for it. Dean tried to stop him, but his efforts were pretty futile when Castiel started kissing him, rolling them over so that Dean was pinning him to the bed. Something flashed in those blue eyes making Dean pause for a slight second. Cas just shook his head, pulling on the back of Dean's neck for an open wet kiss. He slightly forgot about it, his hands smoothing up Cas's arms to hold them above his fiance's head. The second he pinned them down against the mattress, the breath stilled in Cas's chest...a simple word whimpered out almost in pain.

Now...when he and Cas started having sex...the pretty rough kind...Dean had jokingly said they needed a safe word. They were still pretty damn vanilla compared to most BDSM relationships they had encountered or researched about. But they still had one...just in case.

The moment Dean heard Castiel whisper the word "Zepplin" he froze...his entire body feeling like a bucket of water had splashed on him. Guilt swam through his veins as he carefully pulled away to look at his fiance closer. He had just made Cas safeword...

"Dean...oh god Dean I'm sorry," Castiel panted, his eyes growing wide in panic. Dean's head swam...trying to remember everything he had researched and what he was supposed to be doing. He remembered an extensive section about what happens to a sub if they had to safe word during a scene...and even when they didn't.  Aftercare...Dean remembered that had been something he was actually looking forward too.  Not the safeword bit...but taking care of Castiel in a whole other way.  Pampering and snuggling Castiel as he came down from an intense orgasmic high.  He swallowed hard and quickly moved off of Cas.  He felt so guilty and he was trying to swallow down the furious beat of his heart.  His fiance let out a strangled sob and Dean caught him before he could curl into himself.

"Shh, baby...no...you're ok...I've got you...just relax...I'm here," Dean said softly, guiding Castiel towards him, letting him cling onto his body. His fingers of one hand traced up and down his spine while the other was trying to not frantically card through Cas's hair.

"I can't believe I just...you weren't even hurting me! Dean..." Cas whimpered. Dean shushed him again, holding him close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for ok? I'm not going anywhere...you trust me right?" Dean asked, not able to control the slight waver in his voice. Castiel moved his head to stare up at him and Dean's throat closed up. It was that...haunted look that he had seen a few years ago...the slight glaze over his eyes. He traced his thumbs slowly along Castiel's cheeks, holding his breath waiting for the answer.

"Of course I do...I trust you so much...oh god..." Castiel gasped, his hands coming up to cover his face. Dean frowned when he finally saw that Castiel's knuckles were slightly swollen and even looked a bit bruised.  He ignored it for just a second and instead gently pried Castiel's hands away.

"Cas...baby?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. His fiance's eyes opened again and he took in a deep breath.

"I-I never told you...everything..that happened with Copeland..." Cas said, his chin trembling. Dean's heart twisted, everything in him just wanting to help Cas forget. That name triggered a deep hate inside his gut...a form of anger he never felt. Balthazar had managed to yank it out when he touched Cas...but for some reason...it was much worse when Copeland was mentioned.

"Cas...you don't need to..."

"Yes I do...I trust you...with everything...and I need you to know what happened..." Cas said firmly. Dean nodded, brushing his lips softly over Cas's forehead.

"Want to take a bath first?" Dean asked. Cas nodded but refused to let go of Dean as he got up. He picked him up in his arms, carrying his fiance into the bathroom thanking God for the rather large jacuzzi style tub.

Once the water was drawn with a small layer of bubbles floating on top, he crawled in, helping Cas step into the tub carefully. He layed back, pulling Castiel back onto his lap, his fingers carding through his hair. They sat there for a while, Cas's body finally relaxing, his breathing evening out. Dean continued to touch every inch of his fiance's skin, careful to avoid his crotch. He was trying to avoid his ass as well but Cas only hummed softly, nuzzling into him when his fingers skimmed over the globes of his ass.

Thankfully the water was still pretty hot by the time Castiel slowly sat up, looking into Dean's eyes.

"What...do you remember?" Castiel asked a little tentatively. Dean sighed heavily, his fingers tracing up Cas's arm to massage the back of his neck. Castiel's eyes closed for a moment, fluttering back open.

"I know he hit you...as hard as you tried to keep those bruises from me...I just knew. I wanted to kill him for touching you like that...I should have done something sooner...but I couldn't handle you hating me if you didn't want my help," Dean said, his free hand coming up to rub at his face. It was such a selfish thing to admit out loud but it was the truth. Castiel gave him a small smile, leaning in to rest his head back on his shoulder. Dean pressed his lips to his damp forehead, hugging him tight.

"He...didn't start hitting me in the beginning...but it escalated really fast. There were a few times...he..." Cas swallowed hard and Dean felt his face press into the juncture of his neck. Dean hummed softly, letting Cas take his time though it was killing him inside to know that this...piece of shit hurt Cas far more than he even knew about.

"He'd come back to the apartment...or to my dorm room drunk or...high and...forced me to have sex with him," Cas said in a rushed whisper. Dean gritted his teeth, holding onto to every inch of his sanity to not bolt from the tub...Cas needed him more than he needed to spill blood.

"D-Dean?" Cas whimpered, his body starting to tremble. Dean got a hold of himself, taking in a deep steadying breath before pulling away to look down into Cas's wide eyes. He looked so scared...like Dean would look at him differently or even stop loving him. His stomach and chest lurched, twisting into a knot.

"I love you baby...that will never change. You're still my Kit...tell me what I can do...what you need me to do," Dean said softly, leaning into kiss him. Castiel clung onto him, his lips trembling under his.

"This...this is all you ever have to do Dean," Cas answered after a while. Dean nodded, pulling Cas back to nuzzle at his neck. They stayed in the tub until it got too chilly; Dean helped his fiance out, gently drying him off with a fluffy towel. He went to grab up some pjs for them when Cas crawled into the bed naked, patting the empty space next to him almost shyly. Dean only smiled, practically throwing himself onto the mattress. Castiel giggled, pulling the blankets over them as he settled back into his arms. Dean gave an appreciative sigh at all the skin contact he was getting.

It didn't take long for Cas's breathing to even out, his body going pliant and loose against him. Dean kissed the side of his neck, his eyes gazing into his fiace's peaceful face. He loved this man so much...he would do anything and everything for him.

Dean couldn't sleep, his mind constantly on edge needing to catch any sign of distress from Castiel. There was only one moment where he started to have a nightmare that Dean was able to squash before it took hold. It was around 1 am when Dean finally crawled out of the bed, brushing a kiss to Castiel's forehead before getting dressed in warm clothes. He wrote a quick note and left it on the pillow.

He found Felix's number in his phone and dialed it as he rode the elevator down. There was a heated explanation from Felix of what had happened and much to Dean's chagrin he had been right. He got the name of the little bar they had gone too and quickly drove over to it.

Just as he expected, the son of a bitch was still there...drinking at the bar with his stupid guitar resting against the stool next to him. Dean swallowed down the rising rage and walked in, striding right up to the bar. He ordered a beer without even glancing next to him but he could feel Copeland still, his breath hitching in his chest.

"I thought my warning last time was pretty damn convincing..." Dean growled out finally turning to look at the man. He fought off a laugh when he saw the bruise forming on Copeland's mouth and the split lip.  Castiel had punched him and Dean didn't feel guilty when his chest swelled with pride.  Copeland stared up at him before chuckling nervously, moving to stand up from his stool.

"I did nothing to him..."

"Oh you did plenty you piece of shit...and I thought I told you if you ever talked to him again I'd fucking wipe the sidewalk with your face," Dean said quietly, smirking at the sudden widening of Copeland's eyes.

"Whatever man...I only wanted to say hello to him...is that such a crime?" he asked. Dean moved right into his space, their faces a mere inch away.

"Yeah...it is a fucking problem. He's my fiance now you jack ass...and I don't' take kindly to pieces of shits like you trying to talk to him...especially after everything you've done to him," Dean growled. Copeland laughed at that, the slight roll of his eyes setting Dean off. His vision narrowed and he was slamming his fist square into Copeland's face.

He couldn't remember much after that...just that there was a lot of shouting and people trying to pull him off but he kept going. That look of fear deep in Castiel's eyes constantly running over and over in his head every time he punched at the bastard.

The next thing he knew, there was flashing lights and he was being hauled off Copeland by police officers. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins and he nearly tried to swing at Copeland again when he got close but the Cop at his back threw him into the back of his car. It was there when he saw the blood on his hands, his breath catching in his throat as a sob broke out.

* * *

Castiel hummed softly as he rolled over, expecting to feel Dean's body next to him but only felt cold sheets. He sat up quickly, the note with Dean's hurried scribble falling towards his lap.

_I'll be back soon baby...I love you. Dean._

Castiel closed his eyes, knowing exactly where Dean had gone...and most likely where he would end up too. Sure enough there was a message on his phone from the police station. He couldn't help the small laugh as he got dressed, calling Felix to come pick him up. His friend grumbled at him, but came none the less.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Felix asked once they arrived. Castiel stared up at the building, nodding slowly.

"Yes...thank you Felix," Castiel said giving him a warm hug before crawling out of the car and hurried up the steps. He paid for Dean's bail (with the help of his mother) and was lead towards the holding cell. He sucked in a quick breath when he saw the state Copeland was in...his face was covered in blood, a towel pressed up against his nose. Dean was on the other side of the cell, most likely glaring at him.

"Winchester...you're free to go," the cop called out. Dean stood slowly, his head turning towards Castiel's direction. His green eyes widened, almost scared to come close. Castiel only smiled, holding his hand out to him. When their skin touched, both of them sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Dean whispered, pulling him closer so he could hug him. Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck, his eyes catching Copeland's over his shoulder.

"It's okay Dean...let's get out of here," Castiel said, leaning back enough to catch Dean's lips with his own. Though it was slightly for show, the feeling of being whole and having Dean hug him tightly over rode any ill feelings. They shared a bright smile, not even taking a final glance back at Copeland before walking out hand in hand. Just as they reached the sidewalk where Felix was waiting for them a huge weight lifted right off of him. Everything that had happened with Copeland...and then Balthazar completely turning into only a bad memory. He had Dean...and he knew with every fiber of his being Dean would always be there for him...so he latched onto that, letting that consume him instead.


	21. Chapter 21

This time stamp is dedicated to **felicianoludwig** from ff.net who gave me the wonderful prompt of when Cas and Dean met. This may be a little short and I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

Mary watched with a soft smile as her three year old son spun around in the grass, his peals of laughter making her giggle. He was such a beautiful little boy...light golden brown hair that was so soft under her fingers and those eyes...they were so much like John's it took her breath away. But her favorite...were the freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks. It was adorable and she loved kissing all over his face to make him laugh.

She really couldn't wait to have another baby.

There was a sharp cry and Mary shot up from the bench, her heart shooting up into her throat when she didn't see Dean. There was another young woman with striking red hair rushing towards the playground and she followed, expecting to find her son hurt. But instead she found Dean hugging a smaller boy who was crying softly.

"Oh baby! What happened?" the other woman cried crouching down. The other little boy's bottom lip jutted out only to move closer to Dean. Mary was happily surprised to see her son only hug him tighter, his little hand rubbing his arm.

"He fell..." Dean said simply pointing to the little boy's knee. The other woman sighed, reaching out to roll her son's pant leg up. Sure enough there was a scratch but didn't look too deep.

"I have some first aid if you need it," Mary offered.

"Thank you so much...I'd appreciate it. Is this your son?" she asked giving a fond smile to Dean.

"Sure is...my little protector," she grinned. Dean beamed up at her and helped the little boy up. The two women let their son's lead the way back over to the bench, barely able to hear Dean's little voice.

"I'm Anna...Anna Novak," she said with a warm smile. Mary took her hand in a firm squeeze and returned the smile.

"Mary Winchester...that's my son Dean."

"My son Castiel...they seem to have taken to each other," Anna grinned. Mary looked over at the two boys, her heart warming at the sight of Dean fumbling with neosporin and band aids while Castiel looked at him almost in awe.

"They sure have," Mary said softly.

* * *

Dean patted his new best friend's knee gently, his face scrunched up with determination to not hurt him anymore than he already was. Busted knees hurt, he knew that from experience...it was almost the worst kind of pain. He had watched his friend chase after something only to trip and fall against the black surface by the playground.

"You ok?" Dean asked softly. He met really dark blue eyes and smiled. His friend had finally stopped crying and was watching him with wide eyes.

"Mmhmm...thank you," he whispered. Dean shrugged, helping him pull his pant leg back down.

"I'm Dean," he said after a few moments of silence. Castiel gave him a huge smile, his little fingers pushing up the glasses that sat on his nose.

"Castiel..."

"Casttelle?

"Cas...tea...ell"

"Cas?"

"Ok..."

"You're my best friend now ok?" Dean said giving him a stern look. Cas blushed but nodded eagerly, his little hand reaching out for Dean's.  Dean didn't think twice as he took the offered hand, squeezing at his fingers.

"Can you be mine too?" Cas asked shyly.

"Of course! C'mon Cas...we're gonna be friends forever!" Dean cried happily dragging his new best friend to show off to his mom.


	22. Chapter 22

This Timestamp is for AssButtInTheImpala! I decided towards the end that this will be a two parter!

This takes place about 2 years after Dean and Castiel get married.

**Warnings** : this will be very smutty, light dom/sub scenes, voyeurism, panty kink, male feminization, slight daddy kink (instead of using master or sir)

* * *

Castiel hummed softly with the music pouring out of the little radio he had set on his desk. He had about 20 minutes of the lunch hour left to grade the last of his mid semester projects. It was Thursday and soon, he'd be leaving with Dean to head back to Boston for their anniversary and he could not wait. Dean had wanted to take him somewhere else, preferably warm but Castiel wanted to go back to Boston. There was a reason but he was firmly keeping it away from his amazing husband.

And that reason was hiding away in a special little box that neither have opened for years. Dean had no idea that Castiel already smuggled the little box into the trunk underneath their packed bags. They were leaving bright and early Friday morning and were staying the entire weekend. Aiden would be spending the time with Castiel's parents and the little boy was so excited, he could hardly sleep last night.

Castiel grinned down at the last report in his stack and just out of sheer gratitude, gave it a higher grade than it really deserved. But his class this year was amazing and the writer really was trying. He was a football player who secretly adored poetry. Castiel knew it wasn't really fair to pick favorites but he knew the kid was struggling against a head strong father at home. And all he wanted was for the kid to feel safe and wanted in his classroom.

"Hey Cas," Benny's southern drawl filled his empty class room and Castiel glanced up towards one of his closest friends. Benny sauntered in, pulling out his guest stool from the wall to plop down on. The bear of a man yawned loudly and kept his eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet no doubt. He and his fiance Samandriel or Alfie as they so fondly called him had recently adopted a newborn making that baby number 2 for the couple.

"Are you guys getting any sleep?" Castiel snickered piling up the papers to put into his desk. He'd pass them back out when he and Dean returned from their little vacation. Benny made a humming noise and merely shrugged, his hand raising to smooth down his slight beard.

"I stayed up last night to let Alfie rest...Rhia's decided to stay up at night now," Benny grumbled, peeling his eyes open to stare down at him. Castiel shook his head with a little laugh, remembering all too well when they had first adopted Aiden...the baby had an amazing set of lungs on him.

"How's Lizzy doin? Still showing some jealousy?" Castiel asked. Benny smiled, shaking his head.

"Nah, she actually adores her new baby sister now. It's sweet...I guess I better go to my room now before the bell rings. Have a safe trip okay?" Benny requested as he stood. Castiel gave him a nod before getting up to embrace his friend. The bell rang as he let go, turning to pack up his desk the best he could. The next three or so hours he'd just let his class relax and do what they wished.

By the time the last bell of the day rang, he was a ball of nervous energy. He waved goodbye to his students and locked his classroom to hurry off towards the teacher's lounge where he could change in the bathroom. Though Dean loved his dress slacks and sweater vests, Castiel planned to change into tight dark blue jeans and a deep crimson red button up. The red matched perfectly with the lacy thong he had in the bottom of his bag. He grinned mischievously to himself as he pulled them out, thumbs tracing along the lace in the front and back. Dean had been a very good boy lately and was definitely going to get a reward for it. His wonderful, kinky as shit husband had a weakness for him in panties...especially ones with little bows on them. Over the years his panty collection had tripled...including the ones he managed to get Dean to wear as well.

Castiel shuddered hard at the memory of that first time...all that chiseled muscle and gold tan skin leading straight down to the white thong his husband had slipped into. His chest and cheeks had blushed beautifully but the embarrassment easily drained away to eagerness the second Castiel groaned, his fist closing tightly around his greedy erection. That had been an amazing night and it still made his groin churn hungrily.

He slipped on the panties slowly, goosebumps covering his skin as the soft cotton brushed over his smooth legs and ass. He remembered the first time he had ever gone to a salon...how he'd stammered and blushed his way through a waxing. It had hurt like crazy but the end result more than made up for it. Another one of Dean's little kinks that Castiel loved to oblige him with. Come to find out, both Benny and Dean shared that twink fascination and now he and Alfie went on regular salon dates. At first Castiel had been a little uncomfortable with it but it was actually Alfie who got him to rethink the idea. Now, he was perfectly comfortable buying panties for himself and going to the salon every other week. He loved how his body looked, especially his perky ass when donned in revealing thongs.

Castiel glanced down at his body, his fingers trailing down the flat panes of his stomach and sharp hip bones. Tonight would be a prelude of what he had planned for them this weekend. Castiel bit down on his lip and quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes, his phone buzzing as he was doing up his tie.

"Hello?"

"Baby? Where are you?" Dean's voice came through the speaker and he grinned, quickly slipping his feet into his shoes.

"I'll be out in a second, love you," he answered, hanging up before Dean could reply. He was practically running through the hall, waving to students and his fellow teachers as they called out their goodbyes. Dean was still in the car, Led Zepplin playing loudly through the open windows.

"Sorry!" he called out, throwing his stuff into the backseat before crawling in, laughing as he was instantly pulled across the bench. He felt like a teenager when Dean kissed along his neck, teeth nipping at his skin.

"There's still kids around Dean! Come on, let's go home," Castiel grinned slapping at his chest. Dean gave him wolfish smile before pulling out of the parking lot, nearly speeding the few minutes it took to get home.

"So Aiden's already at your parent's, I figure we can pick up dinner and stay there until he goes to bed?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, leaning over to kiss his husband's cheek.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"You be a good boy this weekend okay?" Dean said kissing the top of Aiden's forehead. The little 3 year old gave him a sleepy smile and a slight nod.

"Gonna miss you kiddo," Dean couldn't help scooping him up, hugging him tight. Aiden giggled, wrapping his little arms around Dean's neck while snuggling his face into his chest. Castiel made a soft noise behind them. Dean glanced over and bit his lip, his cheeks warming slightly. Aiden pulled away but not before kissing Dean's cheek, his body sagging back down into the soft blankets.

"Goodnight baby," Castiel said as he stepped over, peppering the kid's face with little kisses, getting a squeal of laughter out of him. Aiden grabbed the sides of Cas's face to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Alright you two, he won't get to sleep if you stay any longer," Anna laughed. Dean nodded, reluctantly getting up from the toddler bed to leave the room. The both of them waved one last time before Anna playfully shoved them out of the room. Castiel's dad, Cain, was looking at them fondly, a huge smile on his face as he leaned against the wall on his shoulder.

"You boys be safe," he said moving over to hug them both. It always surprised Dean how easily Cain integrated himself in their family. Like he had always been there...maybe it was because Zachariah was such a dick that no one even brought the guy up anymore. After the rather huge embarrassing shut down by his older son Lucifer, he literally dropped off the grid. Maybe it was also that he saw so much of Cas in the older man..from their shared love of bees to those amazing blue eyes. Even their wide gummy smiles were near identical. If Cas looked anything like Cain when they got old...Dean would be a very grateful man.

They said their goodbyes as they grabbed up their stuff, moving slowly towards the car. It would be the first time really being away from Aiden and Dean knew it would take a few hours before either of them could relax. Castiel linked their fingers together as they sat close together in the front seat, his unruly hair tickling the side of Dean's face.

Dean was relaxed and was about to slip into that haze where the brain goes in auto pilot when Cas's fingers began to lazily trace the inside seam of his jeans. Dean bit his bottom lip, trying to be inconspicuous as he leaned back in his seat, allowing more room for Cas's hand to travel. His husband let out a soft sigh as he snuggled closer, his open palm pressing against the inside of his thigh, pulling his legs a bit farther apart.

"Mm...babe...whatcha doin?" Dean growled out, his voice deep and husky. Cas shrugged but continued to massage the muscle in his leg, slowly moving to his other one. By the time his fingers even brushed his zipper Dean was breathing hard, his fingers digging into Castiel's shirt. Lips met the frantic pulse in his neck and he was pulling Cas's shirt out to touch his skin.

"I want you Dean...I want you to pull over on the next abandoned road and fuck me over the trunk of your car. I need your cock so badly," Castiel whined in his ear. Dean's eyes rolled back, his head falling back against the seat as those talented fingers massaged his balls. Castiel chuckled as he swerved, sitting up quickly to find a road. There weren't that many close to Cas's parents house but he managed to find one that lead to an up and coming housing development. The street was dark and no other cars were around to hint that anyone was nearby. He let himself lean all the way back after shutting the car's engine off. Castiel reached over to turn the keys just so the radio turned on before crawling over his lap, sucking and biting at his neck. His hips started to move with the rhythm of the song drifting through the speakers and Dean couldn't bite back the low groan.

"Fuck Kit...what...oh god," Dean moaned at a particular delicious grind from Cas's hips, "What brought this on?"

"Just wanting to take care of you...and you've been such a good boy lately," Castiel whispered hotly in his ear. Dean's eyes rolled back again at the praise, his own hips bucking up against his husband's. Though the line between their roles were clearly drawn (and were still pretty damn vanilla compared to others), Castiel loved playing his part...but Dean couldn't deny how much it churned his belly to get his own praise.

"Mmm, anything for my baby," Dean groaned. Castiel smiled brightly down at him and Dean thought he was finally going to kiss him but he only flicked his tongue out at his parted lips. Dean growled deep in his chest and Castiel mewled, his hips jerking at the noise. Dean dug his fingers into Cas's meaty thighs, spurring him on to move harder and faster. Once he was doing exactly what Dean wanted, his hands moved higher, digging into that firm ass to bring their heated bodies closer. Castiel gasped against his ear, his mewls and whimpers coming out faster and breathier. Dean swallowed hard, keeping himself at bay even though the need to cum was climbing higher. He dipped one hand into the back of Castiel's pants to groan long and loud the second he felt the panties.

"Oh fuck baby you know just what to do to me...fuck...faster Cas," Dean panted bucking up, making Cas nearly hit his head on the roof of the car.

"You're...you're gonna make me cum," Castiel whined, his fingers digging desperately into Dean's shoulders. Dean slapped his ass hard, grinning when his husband cried out wantonly, his hips rutting almost in a frenzy.

"I may have been a good boy...but do you need a spanking to keep yourself in line sweetheart?" Dean asked with a quirked brow. Castiel almost stilled, his breathing was ragged and his eyes nearly black with arousal. Dean never called him sweetheart anymore...unless it was "play" time.

"Please Daddy," Castiel whimpered. Dean let out a low growl as he started off slow, alternating between both sides. Each hit becoming harder. He loved the little cries that left his baby's mouth, his lips shining with spit and warm gasps of breath ghosting over Dean's neck with every slap.

"That was eight...do you need more?" Dean asked soothingly, rubbing his fingers gently into Castiel's lower back.

"No Daddy...just need you," Castiel whined sucking eagerly at the bolt of his jaw. Dean smiled, pulling gently at Castiel's hair to get him to look at him. His eyes were focused but yet slightly glazed over, a dopey smile stretching his lips.

"Mmm, good boy...let's get you nice and fucked just the way you want okay?" Dean said, laughing as Castiel scrambled out of the car, nearly falling right on his face. Dean followed after, scooping Castiel up in his arms to kiss him deeply. Castiel hummed long, his legs wrapping around his waist to keep them pressed tightly together.

Being as careful as he could, Dean walked blindly towards the trunk of his car, setting Castiel on top of it. The kiss had turned into something slow and hungry, tongues wrestling against the other. Castiel's fingers were buried in his hair and Dean couldn't help doing the same, tugging at it with every thrust of his tongue. Castiel moaned, tipping his head just enough to allow Dean to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

"I love you so much," Dean gasped as he pulled away, both of their lips completely ruined. Castiel grinned wide as a very familiar tune drifted out of the car. Dean couldn't help chuckling, pulling away to turn it up. The opening chords of Ted Nuggent's Stranglehold made him shiver, the song bringing back extremely delicious memories of the very first time he had sex with Castiel. He sauntered back over to his husband who was breathing heavy, eyes set wide and almost wild. Dean yanked him off the car and spun him so that his back was pressed against his chest. He moved them slowly, grinding his hips against Castiel's ass.

"I love this song," Castiel laughed breathlessly, raising his arms to wrap back around Dean's neck. His back curved, pressing his ass even firmer against Dean's almost painful erection. Dean growled low and continued to dance with him until they were practically humping against the other.

"Oh fuck...Dean!" Castiel cried out when Dean shoved against the trunk, grinding shamelessly into his ass. Dean swatted his ass, tsking into his ear.

"I-I'm sorry...Daddy," Castiel whimpered.

"Better, bend over," Dean growled out. Castiel nodded, quickly doing as he's told. Dean yanked down Castiel's pants, the need to taste his husband driving him a little crazy. He got an eyeful of crimson red panties that dipped between Cas's ass cheeks, showing off how tight and round they were. The little bows on the back made him grumble out nonsense as he bit into one of his cheeks. Castiel yelped but pushed his ass out more, wiggling it back and forth as if Dean needed anymore enticement.

"Fuck you are so good to me," Dean grinned, slowly peeling off the panties. He had learned the hard way just how upset his husband would get if he ripped up the prettier sets of panties. There were some that were meant to be shredded to pieces and some to be saved for later. Castiel wiggled his hips again and Dean shuddered hard, nestled between his cheeks was a red jeweled butt plug. No wonder he had reacted so strongly to Dean grinding against him earlier.

"Mmm, you poor baby. You need it so bad don't you?" Dean asked licking slowly around the plug. Castiel gasped, mewling out a strangled yes. Dean grinned and gently began to pull out the plug. It was one of the smaller ones that they owned and Dean couldn't help biting his lip hard. He fucked it in and out of Cas a few times, angling it up to rub right against his prostate.

"Daddy please!" Castiel cried out, his hips pushing hard against the plug. Dean gave his ass a swat, getting him to still his hips.

"I take care of you don't I baby?" Dean asked massaging his red ass gently. Cas gasped and nodded eagerly, dark blue eyes meeting Dean's over his shoulder. Dean gave him a knowing look, a silent question passing between them. Castiel smiled, giving him a shy nod before Dean leaned in, dragging his tongue slowly from his balls to his fluttering hole. Castiel cried out, his body trembling with the effort to remain still.

Dean couldn't help moaning as his tongue slipped inside, licking greedily at the taste of Cas and the flavored lube. It was his favorite, spicy cinnamon. He ate at Cas's hole hungrily, sucking and licking as his fingers held his ass apart. Spit and lube were dripping down his chin and he could feel something else leaking down his chest. He pulled away with a gasp and groaned, Cas was leaking steadily, his cock hanging long and heavy between his legs. He rested his forehead against Castiel's ass and counted to ten. Once he was more in control, he spun Cas around, swallowing down his cock in one breath.

"Oh fuck!" Cas cried, fingers finding their way into Dean's hair. He didn't try to control the frenzied movements of Dean's head, Castiel knew better than that. But if it became too much for him, there was a silent signal that Cas could give him to get him to back off. Dean could never get tired of this though, the feeling of his lips wrapped tightly around Cas's cock, the tip of him just nudging at this throat. He could very easily lose it to just Cas fucking his mouth.

Hell it HAS happened before. He never wanted Castiel to stop fucking his mouth and one night he didn't until Dean was cumming long and hard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

There was a tap to the side of his temple and Dean pulled himself together with a deep shudder as two rather hard thrusts pushed Castiel's cock deep into his throat, cutting off his air. It was enough to get him into that needy space and he was pulling off Castiel with a hard suck. He stood up and grinned at just how debauched his husband looked.

"How did you want me to fuck you sweetheart?" Dean growled, nipping none to gently at his jaw. Castiel sucked in a quick breath and turned around again, pressing his chest against the cold metal. Dean quickly pulled off his shirt and made Castiel move off long enough to put it between him and the car. Castiel hummed his thanks and Dean quickly stepped out of his pants and underwear, kicking them away to join Cas's on the ground. His husband still had his shirt on and Dean grinned as he gently nudged Cas's legs farther apart. Gripping himself tightly in his fist he dragged the head of his cock against Cas's hole, letting it dip in just slightly.

"Do you want me to stretch you more?" Dean asked against his ear even though he knew the answer. Cas shook his head, turning his head to catch Dean's lips teasingly.

"I want to feel you tomorrow...mmm stretch me on your cock Daddy," Castiel groaned, his fingers closing around his wrist. Dean latched his mouth on Cas's neck and started to slowly push in, stopping at any sharp intakes of breath or if the grip around his wrist got tight. Both of them let out long groans of delight as he finally bottomed out, their hips pressed flushed together.

"What are you sweetheart?' Dean gasped out, fighting against every urge to start moving. Castiel swallowed hard, his hips twitching a little trying to accommodate for the deep stretch.

"G-green..." Cas stammered, his fingers dancing lightly along Dean's arm.

"You sure?" Dean asked again, turning Cas's face gently to peer into his eyes. There was no hint of pain or panic there, only clouded over with need and lust. Dean smiled and kissed him long and slow, only moving his hips when Castiel finally nodded. Dean kept his lips pressed against Castiel's neck as he began to pull out, keeping his thrusts shallow and gentle.

Castiel let out a noise that made Dean's toes curl...a mixture of a growl and a whine. Castiel tilted up his hips and slammed down on Dean's cock just as he was about to thrust back into him. Dean took the hint and started to fuck him a little harder but kept the thrusts shallow, knowing that he would get Castiel's prostate each time.

"Oh my god that...fuck that feels so good! Daddy I'm close," Castiel whined, spreading his legs even more, whimpering every time Dean's balls slapped against him.

"I'll tell you what baby...I'm going to cum first, fill you up until it's leaking right back out of you...then you're going to fuck my mouth until you're screaming," Dean growled. Castiel nodded frantically, clenching tight around his pulsing cock. Dean moaned, pulling off Castiel's back to slam hard into his body. It was another thing he would never get tired of seeing...or hearing. The way Castiel's ass stretched so dirtily around his cock and the breathy cries his husband would make. It was music to his ears, knowing just how good he could make him feel. It only took a couple of thrusts until Dean buried himself in that tight heat, his cum spilling out in pulses. He was still rolling on the high, the high needy noises he was making only amplified as he sunk down to his knees. Castiel didn't hesitate into turning around, shoving his cock down Dean's throat.

"So hungry for it Dean...fuck!" Castiel cried, fingers curling into his hair and this time Dean let him push and pull his head. His mouth only good for letting Cas fuck into. At that moment, the roles switched and Dean needed to hear Castiel's praise for him. He gripped onto Cas's thighs, silently begging for it.

"You're so good Dean...such a good boy taking my cock like this...gonna make me cum so hard!" Castiel cried out. There was a sharp tug on his hair and his eyes rolled up to watch Castiel as he began to fall apart. He hummed and Castiel shouted, pushing his cock down his throat as he orgasmed. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as his mouth filled with the overflow of cum, dripping down the corners of his mouth. Castiel was a shuddering mess as he finally pulled away, nearly collapsing down on his knees. Dean smiled lazily at him, knowing full well that he shared the same dopey ass look that Castiel had.

"Oh my god," Castiel chuckled, "You are a fucking mess." He snatched up his pants to pull out the little package of tissues he always had on him, gently cleaning up his face. Dean just grinned, leaning in to kiss him slowly once he was finished. Slowly they managed to walk on wobbly legs to crawl into the back of the car, just clinging to each other as they calmed down. Dean was laying half on Castiel, his head resting on his chest, arms and legs wound tightly together. Fingers were slowly carding through his sweat damp hair and if he could purr, he so would be.

It was nearly an hour later when Dean finally sat up a little to gaze at his sleepy husband. He traced those pink lips with a finger and smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

"You ok?" Dean asked. Cas returned the smile and kissed Dean's fingers, pulling him back down to snuggle with.

"Mmhm," Castiel hummed. Dean sighed with content, nuzzling his face into Castiel's neck.


End file.
